


Kiss me! Love me!! I love you too~!!!

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: And the Idol Otaku can't do shit about it, Breeeaaaad, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Girls Kissing and doing gay things, Honk needs more love, Kissing, Shit ton of Yuri, Yuri, everyone is super gay, fluffy af, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: The second-year ball of energy known as Kousaka Honoka is reminded of the love she had given to everyone, but the girl does not expect to receive the sort of love she gets in return. Well, at least the love that she gets who are not members of her own Family.





	1. Honoka: Adorkable Idiot and Love Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka may look like the Ninth Wheel, but that is as far from the truth as it gets, believe it or not.

Honoka is loved by her friends.

It definitely is no surprise either, considering she managed to save Otonokizaka Academy from closing down for good and thus allowed it to survive for time immemorial. Heck, if it wasn't for Honoka, the School Idol Group "Muse" wouldn't come to be in the first place and wouldn't evolve from a ragtag threesome singing group that attracted no one to the School Auditorium to a nine-member Group that was considered outright legendary by other Idols as well as Music Producers. At the center of it all was Honoka: the Group's heartbeat, the ball of light, and the de facto Center of it all. Because of all of this, she was loved by many, but none more loved than those of her closest friends in Muse.

What the baka Honoka didn't notice, however, was that this love isn't the "Friendship Love" she sees it as. Indeed, it is instead the love of the more romantic type, the type usually littered throughout almost every single fan-made website (AO3 being no exception). There's a definition for such and even a genre dedicated to the romance that, while it is usually made by perverted Males with no proper job, is also made by females that either are devious as hell or going through the same struggles others of their orientation have gone through either in the past or in the present.

All of her friends have gone lesbian for Honoka, and they will make their feeling known to the oblivious Orange-haired girl. Come on, it can't get any more obvious than that.

Which brings them to their current situation (and issue): Honoka is a huge idiot. No matter what angle they put Honoka at, all of her admirers confirm that Honoka is deserving of a spot in team "San Baka" (three idiots, along with Nico and Rin). This is  **especially true** when it comes to love and so true that it even hurts a majority of the girls' feelings for the de facto Muse Center. To make matters worse, they fight a lot with each other, which Honoka would misinterpret as regularized comedic relief acts a la Anime and shrug it off even though these fights concern Honoka's love life.

Thus, a solution was finally made.

Every single member of Muse will get a shot at dating Honoka and whoever gets Honoka to confess to the dater in question will have the adorkable Orangette as long as they can keep the relationship healthy. If not, then someone else shall have a shot at dating Honoka, and should all members of Muse fail to entice the girl, then they would all confront Honoka personally.

It DEFINITELY isn't the best idea in the World, of course, though Eli insisted that it's  _ **far**_ better than some of the stuff Honoka herself tried to rope the other members of Muse into doing.

And so, Honoka is going to dive in headfirst into a whole bunch of dates, whether she likes it or love it (especially since the end of the School Year is only 3 weeks away).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first Chapter Work on this website and first Love Live! fanfiction!
> 
> I made this since there isn't much Honk love on this site that isn't filled with some version of angst. So here is a Chapter series of fluff and heartwarming moments to counteract the amount of angst and bed bondage many Honoka fan stuff tend to portray.
> 
> There will be one chapter per character and a potential epilogue at the end.
> 
> Hopefully you will enjoy this!


	2. Go Go Minalinsky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori is the first to go to try and entice the oblivious Honoka. How? There is only one way how in Kotori's mind.

"Honoka-chan? W-Would you mind if we go on a... d-date after school?" An ashen-haired second-year girl asked our oblivious protagonist.

"Of course Kotori-chan! Where would you want to go?" Said the oblivious protagonist.

And so much to the dismay of everyone else in Muse, it was Kotori that made the first move on Honoka.

It was expected, of course, considering both Kotori and Honoka lived in the same area and are usually neighbors. They help each other out and had repeatedly acted as emotional crutches for the other, though how this actually works is something else entirely. Thus, Kotori wanted to give back to Honoka like a proper friend she is and take her out on a date in a Maid Cafe she worked in. Of course many would indeed suggest that this would be simply a fine and simple date that Honoka would simply glance over (though because this IS Honoka, she would want to do it again).

As the final bell echoed throughout Otonokizaka and the surrounding neighborhoods and districts, Honoka rushed back home to get ready to meet Kotori. Kotori, meanwhile, rushed to a certain area, getting ready for what she calls a date. By the time Kotori got there, she came face to face with a certain Cafe that rings nostalgia in her ears. Smiling, she entered the Cafe to the sound of a familiar saying and gaping reactions as she saw some old faces and new ones as well.

 

* * *

 

"Glad you could make it, Honoka-chan! Or should I say:  **Master~? <3**"

Well, it  **would** have been something that Honoka would glance over and give the rest of Muse a slight bit of relief if it wasn't for one tiny tidbit: _Kotori dressed  up as Minalinsky during that date._

Of course since Kotori wanted to do something big for Honoka, she wouldn't just simply give her away and do a lackluster performance. No, she wanted to make a profound impact on Honoka's feelings and make her own love known to the Orangette. Honoka, however, is still as oblivious as she was yesterday and no one had said that influencing Honoka to love is easy either. Kotori had to make her date count for Honoka.

As for Honoka herself...

"Wow Kotori-chan!" Honoka said, obviously surprised at the entrance of her Childhood friend in her Meido form in full force, "I never knew that you would do this for me! Let alone have you dress as Minalinsky."

Honoka already had been in the presence of Kotori's maid persona "Minalinsky" many times before. Whether it'd be to help out Kotori with her Maid Cafe duties when workers are low or when trying to catch Kotori when she wasn't at practice. However, Honoka never had any chance to be entranced by "Akihabara's #1 Maid" in her proper environment, and now Honoka is finally getting that very experience and, as far as Kotori is concerned, that experience is all just for Honoka. She wanted to give back to Honoka debts overdue (at least in Kotori's mind), especially since that incident involving her trying to leave Japan to study Fashion abroad.

"So what are your orders,  **Master~?** " Kotor - I mean -  _Minalinsky_ asked to Honoka, pen and paper at the ready.

"Huh... Oh! I would like this French Toast with Strawberries and Whipped Cream please!" Honoka replied as Minalinsky jotted down the order.

"And to drink~?"

"Just water for me today,  _my dear Maid Minalinsky~_ " Honoka finished, saying the last four words in (very broken) English, playing along with her best friend.

Minalinsky blushed at the last statement said by Honoka. It definitely made her heart rush considering that Honoka is the girl of her love affections for some time since they both became friends with Umi back in Primary School. Nevertheless she picked up her mental belongings and bowed gracefully to Honoka, who herself blushed and giggled at the gesture before Minalinsky gone to the Cafe Kitchen to make Honoka's food.

As for Honoka herself, meanwhile, she is having a great time at the Cafe. After her drink was brought in by Minalinsky, they played games and talked a lot. Most of it is about School stuff and how Exams are coming up again despite being School Idols. Honoka also complained about Umi being hard on her for this many times that Minalinsky/Kotori lost count since Intermediate School. On the other hand, however, Minalinsky could use this to her own advantage and maybe even swing Honoka's feelings away from Umi or the others. And then maybe they will hide out in the mountains, have babies, or maybe even...

"Uwaaaaaaah..." Honoka groaned, snapping the Bird Maid out of her daydream, "I know it's almost Exam time, but we had a lot of things that had passed! Such as the upcoming Love Live, that trip to New York... Can Umi-chan take a break? Does she hate sleep?"

"Hmm~" Minalinsky nodded, "I don't think Umi is right for you, Honoka-san..."

Honoka's head snapped up from the table it was resting on, her face filled with shock.

"EHHHHHHHHH??!"

"W-What's wrong?" Minalinsky said, taken aback by Honoka's sudden mood change.

"B-But Kotori-chan! Umi-san is our friend!!!" Honoka pleaded, making cartoon-y tears, "I don't want to leave her out!!!"

Everyone who were either in the Cafe or just passing by would have seen Minalinsky trying to comfort a potentially dangerous individual, but they simply just took no other notice after Honoka said her recent statements, passing it off as simple Friendship dilemmas that spread out in all plots.

"I-I know!" Kotori said, patting Honoka's head to calm her down, "I'm sure we'll find some way to get her involved in this!"

_'Darn it...'_ Kotori thought to herself in real time,  _'I want Honoka to be just for me and me alone!'_ She calmly sighed as she noted her Orangette friend that she will be getting her food,  _'Guess I have to consult with Umi with this and hope that Honoka doesn't fall for the other members...'_

As Minalinsky/Kotori got Honoka's food, she went back into the Cafe and saw Honoka playing on her phone and humming a song. It wasn't a song she knew of, but it made Minalinsky warm inside, her heart, while still beating fast with want and love, is also being calmly warmed by an invading emotion. However, it was an emotion Minalinsky was very aware of and it was something that was in her heart since childhood. She shook her head with a warm smile.

_'Well... This IS Honoka we're talking about...'_ She thought again as she approached said Honk,  _'I hope that me, her and Umi can work something out in the future... It may even be fun!'_

"Here you go, Master~" Kotori said as she made a heart using Strawberry Syrup to decorate the food and the plate before somehow managing to use the Syrup in a way so that she can mark the plate with her signature  _"MINALINSKY~ <3"._

"Wow!" Honoka's eyes lit up and sparkled as she smelt the amazing combination of toasted Bread and Strawberries, "This looks wonderful Kotori-chan!!!"

Kotori bowed to Honoka, "Anything for my Master~<3"

"Well this Master is hungry!" Honoka exclaimed as she put her fork in front of her and clapped her hands, "Itadakimasu~!!!"

 

* * *

 

One French Toast with Strawberry Syrup later and Honoka patted her belly, filled up after the meal.

"Thanks for the meal, my dear Minalinsky~!" Honoka said cheerfully.

Minalinsky obliged at the respect of Honoka and bowed back, "Anything for Master Honoka!"

Honoka giggled at her kindness.

"Errrr... Honoka-san?"

"Huh?" Honoka tilted her head as she looked at Kotori in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothings wrong!" Minalinsky waved her hands rapidly across her chest, "It's just.... C-Can we meet in the Alley nearby? I want to give you something in return."

"Oh! Don't worry Kotori-chan! All I want is your happiness and that is all!"

_'Darn it...'_ Kotori mentally scowled,  _'Guess I have to be persistent with her.'_

"If you're happy, I'm happy!" Honoka gave Kotori her trademark smile, which also happens to be the trademark smile of her own obliviousness to others's feelings.

"Please Honoka! I insist! I don't want to receive your love and leave you with nothing in return!"

Honoka tilted her head again. On one hand, she is entirely happy since she saved the school and even made the school outright famous. She also helped with the numerous mental problems of the other members of Muse, though they did help Honoka herself out when she was mentally broken as well. On the other hand, however, she did see a point in Kotori's argument. Besides, if she insists on giving Honoka something, she may as well oblige. As stupid as Honoka is, she is wise enough not to be just downright rude.

"Okay Kotori-chan! I'll meet you there! And on time!" Honoka flashed a peace sign to Kotori.

_'Oh Honoka-chan you...'_ Kotori smiled,  _'Soon, we'll all be together and have a happy family. Maybe with Umi too, but hopefully just you...'_ Kotori felt her heart skip as she blushed,  _'And me~'_

Kotori asked her (former?) Boss that she is leaving since she served the customer she came for and the Boss agreed to let her go. The Ashenette bowed and went to the changing rooms to change into her casual clothes. And by casual, I mean a full on Summer Dress that is pure white as her soul (supposedly) that complements what she is about to do. After changing and mentally preparing herself for the big confession, Kotori made haste to the Allies where Honoka is waiting.

_'I won't lose you, Honoka-san...'_ She thought to herself, filled to the brim with confidence,  _'You will love me, not as a childhood friend, but as a **lover!!!** '_

 

* * *

 

The sun began to set as everything slowly became darker for the Akihabara and Kanda neighborhoods. At this time, students are usually going back home after long hours either studying, doing Student Council work, After School Club Activities, or, in the case of two graduating students, all three simultaneously. But not for Kotori, she was heading out the Maid Cafe she used(?) to work at to meet up Honoka. She may have asked Honoka to stay in a dark alley, but the fact remains that she wants little attention and disruption to her and Honoka as possible. However, Kotori fears that Honoka may get bored and wander off to the Arcade or even back home. So, just to hopefully confirm it, Kotori headed to the Alleys first to see whether Honoka is there.

Thankfully for Kotori, she found Honoka waving at her in the alleyway nearby the Maid Cafe. If one had looked closely, you could even see a limp leg motionless on the floor obscured by a trash can. However, Kotori paid no attention to the leg as it probably deserved a better fate in Honoka's hands compared to herself or, God forbid,  _Umi_ , which both would probably give this fic an 'Explicit' Rating. However, Kotori put all fourth wall subjects on the backburner as she approached the Orange-haired Baka.

"Kotooooriiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" Honoka greeted as she jumped into Kotori giving her a glomp hug.

"Ah~!" Kotori squeaked a bit by the sudden glomp before putting Honoka down nicely, "H-Honoka-chan! W-Wha..?"

"Oh come on! We're friends and we're also girls! So it's not embarassing!" Honoka whined, crossing her arms cutely.

_'Dear God she is cute....'_ Kotori blushed red by Honoka's whining, but she shook her head away from such thoughts before going into the thing that mattered.

"So what d'you want me here for?" Honoka asked, putting her arms behind her back and rocking back and forth like an impatient child.

"W-Well... Honoka-san...." Kotori was nervous, anyone is definitely nervous when trying to confess their love, of course!

"Hmmmm?" Honoka leaned forward closer to Kotori's face, tilting her head.

"Y-You know Honoka..." Kotori twiddled with her fingers, "We've been friends for a very long while... and..."

"Yeah! Heck, we even lived on the same street!" Honoka interrupted, "We've been such good friends since Childhood, despite... you know..."

Kotori nodded while looking down, remembering that one time Honoka was angry at her for sudden announcing that she would study Fashion abroad in another Country and spend the rest of her High School life there as well. And that event would have scarred the poor bird if it wasn't for Honoka hugging her, though that already made Kotori even more madly in love with her own friend because of it.

"Honoka-san..." Kotori drifted off a bit before finally picking up her mental belongings, "I-I have held these feelings to myself for some time now... Though while I have had these times which I showed my feelings a bit too much... You..." Kotori sighed, "You didn't notice..."

"Huh?" Honoka tilted her head AGAIN, "What did I miss?"

At this point, even overly-sympathetic girls such as Kotori has a breaking point and this was, indeed, the breaking point for the Ashenette. The point in which she disregarded her nervousness and stuttering and just said it to Honoka straight up.

_**"I love you, Honoka-san!"** _

It wasn't a shout that can be heard in a kilometer radius, but it still took a bunch out of Kotori mentally and emotionally as she found herself panting after the realization of what she just said. Her face is basically a mess of different emotions with her hair being a bit more disoriented and her blushes extremely obvious to even a shortsighted person that needs glasses such as Harry Potter. Her droopy (Xehanort-colored) eyes also teared up a bit, in fear that Honoka may reject her.

However, Honoka being... well... Honoka, the Orangette simply tilted her head once again as if she has no fucking idea what her best friend has said.

"I know you love me, Kotori-chan!" Honoka twirled around her friend, unknowingly taunting the Ashenette, "We're  **Friends** , right?"

_Friends..._

At this point, Kotori is beyond stressed at this point, to the point of downright defeat. She may have done something that may prevent numerous other Angsty Honoka Doujins to crop up for at least another year or so, but her obliviousness remains almost downright intact. Honoka is still oblivious to love and there was just no way Kotori can do something about it aside from possibly kissing and doing naughty things. However, as Honoka's best friend, she wouldn't go THAT far otherwise she may end up having Honoka hate her even more so.

"Ummm... Kotori-chan?" Oh shit, Kotori forgot Honoka is still there, "You okay, Kotori-chan?"

"Yes, Honoka..." Kotori said in an almost monotone voice, smiling softly, "I'm fine... Would you like to go home with me?" She offers her hand.

"Sure!" Honoka jumps up with glee and holds Kotori's hand and the two began the long trek back home with the sun setting in front of them, shading the buildings in a brilliant orange and yellow hue.

_'At least I can share this moment....'_ Kotori thought as she romantically held Honoka's hand while the latter has no clue on what Kotori is doing whatsoever, instead rambling on how she makes a good housewife thanks to her cooking skills.

 

* * *

 

_Later that night..._

 

"So... I'm guessing you failed, right..."

Kotori is back home and is on a private group chat with the rest of Muse (Honoka obviously excluded). They were using a video chat on Skype so that they would all keep in touch with each other via Facecam instead of using Discord and hoping that the person they are talking to is actually their friends and not some creepy Otaku stalker. On Kotori's screen are seven other facecams that are the rest of Muse: Umi Sonoda (Honoka and Kotori's other best friend), Hanayo Koizumi (ascended fangirl no. 1), Rin Hoshizora (former Track Star with a "fine ass" as said by Umi), Maki Nishikino (Muse's resident Tsundere), Nico Yazawa (the "Imp"), Nozomi Toujou (100% Lesbian according to Idol Magazine), and finally Eli Ayase (member of the "Harasho Group" with Hibiki and Anastasia). They all have various reactions ranging from amusement to disappointment.

Umi, for one, is the most disappointed of them all.

"Kotori... I thought you had got this and that you would at LEAST have Honoka to pay attention to other people's feelings!" Umi said in a tone akin to a Parent scolding a child for getting a 99% on a test.

"I-I'm sorry Umi-chan!" Kotori bowed to her friends, "I didn't want to use backhanded techniques since I know it would hurt Honoka-chan's feelings! She doesn't know better with girls!!!"

"Ummm... 'Doesn't know better with girls'?" Nico recited, playing with one of her signature pigtails, "Did she kill an Otaku again..."

"Errr..." Kotori didn't know what to say, "I don't know if 'Kill' is a proper word for it..."

Eli Ayase sighed, "Aside from that, we now know that even with this, Honoka is still a huge Baka when it comes to love."

"A BAKA INDEED!!!" Umi shouted, causing Rin to snap out of her dazed state and slam her face into the desk.

"Nyaaaaaa!!!" Rin shook her head to wear off the shock of slamming her head against hard wood, "Umi-nya!"

"A-Ahhh! Sorry Rin!!" Umi bowed, "But still! Honoka is such an oblivious..." A hand smashed on the plywood, " **Stupid...** " Her hand is gripped on a small Neko doll on her desk.

"U-Umi-chan... Please..." Kotori tried to calm Umi down, using her usual soothing tone of voice to try and sate the Bluenette.

However it was too late.

" _ **BAKA IDIOT OBLVIOUS BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!!**_ "

_Bam!_

After everyone had recovered from Umi's hissy fit over how Honoka is such an idiot, they are all surprised to see hole in the wall of Umi's room. Many now had taken mental note of Umi's ever-growing strength, especially whenever she is angered. They all silently agreed to never remind Umi of this at this moment, if ever at all.

"Ara... Umi-tan~" Nozomi cooed to the flatter Umi, "You know... If you think that Honoka is truly an idiot, why not you have a chance?"

Of course there are some detractors.

"E-Ehhhh?!" Maki jumped, immediately twirling her hair, "B-But that's not fair! Sending her other best friend after sending her best friend! Not that I'm jealous of Kotori-san and Umi-senpai are Honoka-san's friends from Childhood..."

"B-But Maki-chan!" Hanayo pleaded, "Honoka may still be oblivious! Besides, she is still struggling in some of her subjects and-"

However, before Hanayo could finish, the entire chat was in absolute uproar.

**"SHE WHAT?!?!?!"**

Umi was absolutely fuming at what Hanayo just said. Even AFTER all of these years and the fact that there are tests to be done, Honoka is  **STILL** slacking off. Eli was also mad as well, since Honoka is her successor as Student Council President and having someone who barely passed is a travesty. Maki was also mad, but she was more surprised and even scared as she silently prayed to the Orangette (wherever she may be) that Umi will be gentle with her this time.

"I'm going." Umi said, standing up firmly to assert her dominance, "I was going to accept out of honor, but the fact that Honoka is still lazing off is just.... downright..."

"Shameless?/SHAMELESS!!!" Eli and Umi said simultaneously, causing the latter to blush a bit before turning away.

Nozomi then continued on with the meeting, "So then it's settled. Umi will be the next one to win Honoka's heart..." Nozomi earned a stern glare from Umi, "And more importantly have her study more and take school seriously." The glare finally went away, "Are we all good 'ere?"

Everyone on their facecams nodded in unanimous agreement. Eli smiled.

"Harasho~" She said calmy, though she did yawn a bit, "I think our little Honk Meeting is adjourned. We'll meet up online tomorrow to see how Umi's date have gone and we can move on from there."

And with that, everyone logged off for the night with one Umi Sonoda thinking hard about how she will approach this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> Sorry for the somewhat long wait. Had a bunch of stuff to do in Downtown, such as going to Grad Parties of my younger Cousins, one of which is held at a bar and I did drank some stuff (since I am already 21).
> 
> Hopefully I managed to put up something good. I'm not all too confident in my writing abilities, but I want to do something good for the Honk.
> 
> Up next is UMIDAAAAAAAAH! I just wonder how she will go about this without potentially fainting from potential Shameless acts Honoka may do.


	3. Is it Shameless to Fall in Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Umi's turn! And yes, she basically made Honoka study with her since Honoka is a Baka even at School.

Umi Sonoda was the next person to ask Honoka Kousaka out on a date or to try and romantically seduce her.

However, being Umi, she just dragged Honoka to her home and have her study with the Bluenette against the cries for help by her idiotic, Orange-haired counterpart that she carried over her shoulder. As Honoka batted Umi's back with the balls of her fists, the Sonoda successor wondered whether she would get arrested for what she is doing. Thankfully (and Shamelessly), she soon discovered that the cops that she passed nearby their Kobans are  _devoted_ Hono-Umi shippers and, as such, she gets a free pass from them thanks to their shameless minds thinking about shameless things.

 _'Shameless!'_ Umi thought to herself and blushing, describing the male Love Live fanbase with just one simple word as she finally reached her house, Honoka still being carried over her shoulder as she shouted obscenities to the cops they passed for a good minute now or so.

"Honoka..." Umi sighed, "Please stop, we are almost there..." She patted Honoka on the head as she put the Orangette down.

Honoka herself stopped shouting random things and did a double take at her current situation. She is finally down on both legs, able to walk, and is in front of a large Traditional-styled Japanese building; a Dojo to be more percise. Right by her is her own friend Umi, who is usually strict as hell, but at the same time even pretty in Honoka's mind when she is not being some sort of Drill Sergeant Nasty when it comes to her lackluster grades. So you are in some random street in Akihabara in the middle of the afternoon with a cute girl right by you and having no clue on what she may do. Usually the answer is obvious and perverted since, you know, this is a High School Girl wearing a Schoolgirl Uniform.

Honoka, on the other hand, our protagonist, had a different idea on what Umi may do and instead tried to bolt back to her house, which is just nearby a few streets away. Sadly for the Orangette, Umi, being the heiress of the family Dojo and the second best Kendo athlete, caught Honoka by the waist using her vastly superior reflexes in order to prevent her from escaping. A sigh escapes Umi's mouth. Catching and embracing Honoka like they are lovers may indeed cause a whole bunch of misunderstandings, but this is Honoka and she needs to study, so another free pass for the Blue-haired one in her quest to make Honoka an actual productive member of society.

"H-Hey!" Honoka struggled agasint Umi's strong grip on her waist, "I want to hang out with you at my house!"

Umi shook her head and frowned, "No Honoka. You will just get distracted by the sheer amounts of Manga and Anime that simply litter your room..." Another sigh, "Seriously Honoka, when will you ever learn?"

"Meanie!!! Umi-chan is a meanie!!!" Honoka pouts and develop tears to make herself cute.

By the entrance to Umi's house, her two parents looked on with amusement before Umi finally saw them checking the two out and shooed them in the house. She then managed to calm Honoka down and FINALLY got her in the house. It took a while and the sun was starting to set fast by the time Honoka finally agreed to study with Umi.

 _'Finally,'_ Umi chuckled silently,  _'I finally have Honoka to myself... Now I have to find a way to get her to see me other than a... 'Meanie'...'_

Umi blushed when she remembered Honoka's outbursts on the way to her house and the struggle she must go through in order to do so. She also reviewed that she may have been too forceful in her proposition, if there was a proposition at all. All Umi knows is that she has a larger hill to climb compared to Kotori if she wants to claim Honoka's heart.

 

* * *

 

"Now Honoka," Umi spoke, sitting as proper as the Japanese do it, "You must know that our Final Exams are coming up very soon..."

Honoka merely nodded, feeling a bit down but also excited since she is still studying with Umi. Far better than studying with Nozomi.

"And due to you being the next Student Council President officially by next semester," Umi continued, "You need to learn that you need to step up your grades!" She shook her head, "I understand that we saved the school, but please, for the sake of me and your family, do take school seriously from now on. Especially since we disbanded..."

"B-But Umi-chan..." Honoka said, slowly looking directly at Umi from her slumped state, "T-That's why I need you... I want you to help me... I don't want you to feel useless if I do become smart..."

Umi immediately blushed at such a stupid comment. As idiotic and downright  _suicidal_ that comment is, she couldn't help but feel that Honoka may feel right about that. And since this is supposed to be her 'Date' with the Orangette, it hit the Blue-head harder as it also means that making her smart may leave Umi without Honoka for good. But, her Yamato Nadeshiko resolve held through in the end, and she simply patted Honoka on the head.

"Don't worry Honoka. We will still keep in touch with each other..." Umi smiled softly at the girl, "You... Me... And Kotori too..." She had a hard time spilling that out due to how Honoka also cares for Kotori but it won't be fair if Umi just hogged Honoka and leaving the Ashenette out, "We'll all be together... Somehow..."

"Like three wives in a Polyamorous relationship? I would love that!!"

And the friendship moment was over in as soon as Honoka said that last sentence with beaming eyes that belonged to a 5-year-old that saw a large bar of Milk Chocolate. Umi simply choked on her spit and her mind did a mental double take at what Honoka just said in order to properly navigate this soon-to-be shameless situation.

"P-Pardon?!" Umi managed to spit out as she looked at Honoka dumbfounded.

"You, me, and Kotori can love each other!" Honoka said, her eyes still beaming, "It's a great idea! And don't you dare say different, Umi-chan!"

Honoka swayed side to side a bit with her hands on her own cheeks, most likely daydreaming about her ridiculous plan.

"Haaaah~" Honoka moaned a bit, never a good sign for poor Umi, "We can all get married, buy a house together... Ah!! We can even do naughty things and have-"

" **OKAY HONOKA!** " Umi interjected, this was getting far too shameless for the poor Bluenette's already perverted mind seeing Honoka and Kotori naked, "L-Lets just get on with our studying already..."

"Umi-chan?" Honoka asked her Kendo friend, "Are you okay?"

Umi nodded, "Yes, Honoka, I am fine. But you..." She pointed a finger at Honoka, "You are just... Shameless..!" Umi was breathing very heavily in embarassment, her cheeks as red as Maki's favorite tomatos.

Honoka seemed rather amused by the fact that Umi had gotten this embarassed so she stuck her tongue out cutely, "Oh please~ I know of your secret now from Kotori and-"

**"CAN WE JUST DO THIS SO WE CAN SLEEP NOW?!!?!?!"**

 

* * *

 

It had been... What? An hour? Two hours? Anywho, it is night out as far as Umi and Honoka can tell and, much to their own surprise, much more was getting done compared to previous Study Sessions during their Idol Days throughout the School year. Honoka was surprisingly cooperative with Umi as far as the Bluenette was concerned. Umi herself contemplated on pinching herself while Honoka repeatedly asked for the former for help with certain problems, especially those concerning Math, Honoka's worst subject (though Math is rather easy for this Author). While they were doing so, Umi made numerous attempts to try and break down very difficult problems and formulas in very easy steps so Honoka could understand and while some may see this as the sole reason why Honoka is doing well at this compared to the Muse Study Sessions, it may instead be because of the fact that Umi is... ummm...  _not_ Nozomi.

As Umi continued to teach Honoka the sheer amount of Homework, however, she saw a glint of water in Honoka's eyes.

"Honoka?" Umi asked her friend-turned-pupil, "Is something bothering you?"

Honoka didn't respond for a second, as she began to lift her face to be at eye contact with Umi's, her ocean-blue eyes tearing up even more. Umi, for a moment, feared the worst being the worrywart she is.

"U-Umi-chan..." Honoka sniffed, "Is all of this going to be in the e-exam..?" Honoka tried to put up the best smile as she could to hide her "pain".

And once again the moment of emotion is gone in Umi's mind as she did a mental facepalm, "Yes, Honoka. All of this will be in the Exam. Now let's-"

Aaaaaand Honoka began to cry. It's not something angsty, mind you, but something you seen in a classic anime in the 90's. Maybe perhaps, to put it fittingly, Sailor Moon, who's protagonist is, much to her own friend's dismay, is  **also** a huge idiot herself. Umi, however, only comforted the Orangette again, taking complete advantage of the situation to gain Honoka's love.

"H-Hey! Honoka!" Umi panicked a bit, not knowing what to do despite trying desperately to feel like a long time lover, "Come here, Honoka. Let me hug you."

Honoka herself obliged and gave Umi a giant glomp hug, head face first into Umi's cleavage (or lack of thereof, though she doesn't mind). Her (cartoony) tears ran down Umi's shirt, making it wet a bit. Umi held onto Honoka, however, trying her best to comfort her friend/crush. Even then, she wonders why she fell in love with this girl in the first place.

"There there~" Umi cooed, patting Honk's head more, "No need to cry. I'm here for you!" She finished it off with a warm smile.

"B-But..." Now Honoka is stressing out, "What if I fail? I don't wanna be a failure!!!" She cried even more on Umi's shirt.

"Honoka..." Umi sighed.  _'I am IN LOVE with her HOW?'_ Umi thought a bit while trying to find a way to calm her down.

"Honoka?" Umi put her hand on Honoka's chin and raised her head up so she makes full on eye contact with the Bluenette, "Are you being stressed out at the moment?"

Honoka nodded, sniffing up some of the potential snot that comes with crying, though she was given a tissue by Umi to blow into.

"I know that Math is a very difficult subject... And it IS! I sometimes have a hard time understanding these problems as well, but I practice and got help so I can pass it. Everyone has a hard time with a certain subject, Honoka."

 _'Except Maki, somehow... I pray to Nozomi's spirits that Maki has a HUGE F- in love with her tsundere tendencies...'_ Umi silently scowled at the thought of the Redhead, and more at the thought of someone like HER with HONOKA. Disgusted by that, Umi pulled Honoka into a tighter hug, which she accepts by hugging back. While hugging, she took a bit of a whiff of Honoka's scent.

 _'Jeez, Honoka... You smell like your Family's Bakery...'_ Umi smiled, taking some more whiffs from her orange hair,  _'You reek of Sweet Bread~ It smells very tasty. I wonder if she could also help me cook as well considering her upbringing... She probably would have eaten everything, even if she is no Hanayo...'_

However, while Umi was busy sniffing Honoka, her hand suddenly slipped down from her waist to her more 'defined curves' as Nozomi would put it. Umi nearly yelped at her sudden movements, but she was so taken in by Honoka's beauty and her idiocy, that she forgot the primary reason why she fell in love with the Honk. Or rather, she finally remembers why she loved Honoka so much.

"Ummm.... Umi-chan?"

Umi finally snapped back to reality to find a clueless yet worried Honk staring into her daydreaming-to-serious eyes as Umi tried to recompose herself and failing.

"H-Honoka! I-It's not what you think... I-I... I just w-w-wanted to... errr... You know...?" Umi stammered, trying to piece together the correct words and failing. She blushed even more as Honoka's face broke into a big smile.

"I was just wondering if I could stay over and sleep with you until tomorrow! It is the weekend, after all..." Honoka then got into her _**"**_ _ **FAITO DAIYOU"**_ stance, "And I need all the help I can get to keep the school open!"

On the surface, Umi simply nodded while smiling brightly. "Of course you can stay, Honoka~ I am always here for you and Kotori, too. I can help you with your work as well, but you need to promise me that you can handle it on your own, okay?"

However, inside, Umi is going batshit crazy.

 _'YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!'_ Umi's mind jumped all around the borders of her imagination,  _'I can finally have Honoka all to myself and do prim and proper things with her... Oh and maybe check out dat...'_

"Great!" Honoka broke Umi out of her fantasies as she performed yet another glomp to the Bluenette, "Lets take a bath together!"

Umi had to pause her mind and body for a moment to process what she had just heard.

"What." Is what she just flat-out said as she stared blankly into Honoka's eyes.

"Come on! We used to take baths together with Kotori when we were kids!!!" Honoka was basically jumping up and down, her side ponytail bobbing along with her, "Why don't we wash each other! That's a great idea!!"

If Umi wasn't already broken by the fact that Honoka wanted to take a  _nude_ bath with her, it was the "washing" part that broke her steel-walled mental fortitude. It doesn't help that since their time in Muse, the word "washing" now sounds like "washi" and she already had bad memories about "washi" already.

"Okay..." Umi said without even thinking. She wondered why she even said that in the first place. "Just don't make a mess of the bath..."  
  
Umi barely had time to react when Honoka kissed her on the cheek, and even after the kiss, Umi was still to broken by the bath thing to notice that she even kissed her.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" Honoka squealed as she, once again, glomped Umi. Honoka began to drag Umi straight to the bath house. "Don't worry, Umi-chan! I'll make you feel good!"

 _'And that's why I feel so uneasy about this...'_ Umi thought as she started to regret agreeing with taking a bath with Honoka.

 

* * *

 

_SPLOOSH!_

"Ahhhh!" Honoka, now nude, moaned as she stretched her arms outwards in the Sonoda Bathing house. "Umi-chaaaaaaan~ This is the best!"

"W-Well..." Umi crossed her arms, trying to cover as much of her body as possible, "We are a family of Dojo Masters. And we are very keen with tradition..."

"Well then this is the best bath I had in a while!" Umi didn't have any chance to react as Honoka began hugging Umi. However, while Honoka, the idiot that she is, thought that this was a friendly hug, Umi thought otherwise and sees this as outright suggestive, if not outright unfair.

When it comes to charm points, the girls of Muse, the (all female) students of Otonokizaka, and the (mostly middle-aged male) fanbase believed that Rin has the cutest butt in all of Muse. However, if Rin's butt is cute, HONOKA'S bottom is just outright sultry and, in Umi's Closet Perverse mind,  **sexy.** It doesn't help that Honoka has the curves to amplify her already lustful visual appeal,  _especially_ whenever Muse is stretching or working out. None of the other members usually see this, let alone the entire fanbase, both male and female. Only Umi and Kotori know this, being friends with Honoka the longest gets you that. But while Kotori just sees Honoka's sultry hips and butt as another set of numbers for her costumes, Umi begins to generate perverse thoughts just by looking at them (and she did had a bunch of pervert thoughts with  _Rin_ as well).

And it's Honoka's sweet bread curves is what made Umi fell in love with the Honk, much to the bluenette's utter embarrassment and shame.

 _'Craaaaaaaaaaaap...'_ The more Umi blushed, the more gay she got as she stared at Honoka's body, _'W-Why must you show those sweet... MMMMMM...'_ Umi mentally slapped herself,  _'NO! BAD UMI!!! But still... T-This is so unfair!'_

Umi wanted to whine, and while she could it would leave her in an even more unfortunate situation ranging from Honoka crying a la episode 12 of Love Live! Season 1, or leave Honoka to tease Umi with her body since it's shameless in itself. Either way, Umi is not escaping the bath scene, she had already signed her own death will when Honoka proposed the idea in the first place. Now Umi must put up a defense of a lifetime as she tries to stave away any ultra-perverse thoughts going through her mind.

"Umi-chan..." Honoka laid her head on Umi's chest and nuzzling it, causing a yelp from the latter.

"Y-Yes?!" Umi nearly jumped out of the bath upon Honoka's head making contact. It took her a while to reply but she eventually asked what is wrong.

"Umi... If it is all possbile..." Honoka looked away from Umi for a moment, causing the latter to worry about what is going through Honoka's mind.

"Honoka..." Umi patted the Orangette's head, "No matter what, I will be here to help you. Okay?"

"I know Umi, but..." Honoka blushed heavily before asking Umi. "If possible... Do you wish to marry me..?"

And there is now a bag of bricks hitting Umi's head from above. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Eh...?" Umi cocked her head to the side, once again trying to comprehend what her friend is saying.

"Just kidding~! This Umi is too pure to accept! Right?" Honoka did that pose that made her very innocent, but Umi knew that the Orangette is teasing her both with her words and with her hot body. Of course Honoka being a baka, the Ex-leader failed to realize what she is doing to Umi at all and why she is getting so worked up. In fact, Honoka thought that it was funny to tease poor Umi every so often, especially since the school is no longer in danger of closing for now.

"Honokaaaaaaa..." Umi whined, booping Honoka on the forehead, "C-Can we just wash up? Th-This is just shameless..."

"Ah...! Oh. Okay!" Honoka was all too eager to wash Umi up so she immediately started to glide her silky hands all over Umi's body.

As for Umi herself, she thought she was about to get Brain Aneurysm and was blushing so much that it put Maki's favorite Tomatoes to shame.

"Hey Umi~" Honoka cooed, "Why don't you wash me up too? I can't just wash up all by my lonesome~"

It was at that point in which Umi's fantasies and body finally told her mind "You know what? Fuck Modesty." and just gone all out on washing Honoka without any remorse. Honoka moaned a bit at Umi's rough washes, or what she  _thinks_ are washes when they are actually movements and actions that can clearly get Umi in trouble if anyone walks in. With each movement Umi began to breath very heavy, the borders between fantasy and real life being clouded by her lust and the intense heat and steam generating from the hot bath. Umi finally glided her hands down her hot bottom and began to feel every curve of her booty, causing her to let out a loud moan.

"Oh yes~" Umi grunted, "Ahhhh~ Honokaaaaaa~ Your butt is so seductive~ I want it~!" She was basically drunk off of the sensation of skin touching skin and she only wanted more and more.

However, just as things are about to get good, Honoka heaved Umi up from the bath with seemingly no effort at all. Umi started to whine until her mind began to reboot upon contact on the cold bath house floor and the intense steam leaving said house through the vents. The bluenette froze in place and, upon seeing Honoka's naked form without the constricting steam covering her vitals, she immediately placed both of her hands on her nose to try and prevent it from bleeding, which it is.

"U-Umi-chan!" Honoka sounded very alarmed at Umi's state, staring at her with utmost concern, "Are you okay?"

Umi only nodded in response, her nose still bleeding. Honoka immediately gave Umi some tissues and, for some reason, Toilet Paper to Umi so she can stop the Nosebleeding.

"T-Thanks Honoka-san..." She croaked, still horrified that she tried to do  ** _that_** with her own long time friend.

"Your welcome!" Honoka bowed, "But we need to cool off. You were all weird when you tried to wash me. As if you were like Nozomi-chan!" Umi paled at the thought of being compared to that bloody pervert, "Then again... I felt weird as well. So I thought the heat was getting to us and it took all my willpower to heave us from the bath!"

"Oh... I see..." Umi looked down at the ground with a face that only says disappointment and outright shame all over it. Not only is Honoka still ignorant of her feelings (and everyone else's as well), but now she tried to do naughty things with her which will definitely be perceived as a "One Night Stand" with someone she desprately cares for despite having a hot body. The only thing she can do is to lick her wounded pride and have as much fun with her limited time with Honoka as much as she can.

 

* * *

 

After the bath incident, the girls changed into their nightly clothes, with Honoka borrowing Umi's pajamas for the night. Much to Umi's protests, Honoka decided that she will wear the same School Uniform back to Otonokizaka tomorrow. The Bluenette made a mental reminder to wash Honoka's uniform and (gulp) her undergarments before she wakes up. Some things haven't changed between Umi and her idiot friend.

As dusk finally falls on Tokyo and the rest of Japan, Honoka and Umi decided to spend the rest of the time talking, despite being in the same class. They talked about numerous things such as Love Live!, Kendo, the current Prime Minister of Japan and how he attended Otonokizaka when it was Coed for only three years before going back to being an All-Girls Academy. Umi never had this much free time with Honoka for some time now thanks to their popularity skyrocketing by virtue of winning the recent Love Live! and now they are swarmed with fanboys and fangirls. Something like this was very relieving for Umi, still reeling over her attempt at sexual seduction at the bath house.

Eventually, Honoka fell asleep on Umi's bed (don't ask, Honoka wanted it). Umi sighed as she watched her friend's sleeping form. As sexy as she is, she is just too cute for Umi to not smile at the sight. However, her moment was short-lived as she heard her desktop acting up. As she went to it, she found out that due to Honoka potentially barging into the main Muse Skype Chat, they moved to Discord and decided to chat there instead.

Umi frowned, as much as she wanted to keep this a secret from Honoka, she felt bad at keeping her in the dark. Especially so as Honoka has six more girls she has to go through in Muse, and even then it was rumored in Akihabara that there are other girls and even some guys who wanted Honoka as a girlfriend.

Nevertheless, she went through with the message and registered a Discord account to report her findings with the rest of the group.

 

* * *

 

**#ToLoveAHonk**

 

SonodaUmi: I failed. She is still as ignorant as she was with work...

NicoNicoNiiiii: figures...

NicoNicoNiiiii: also sonoda what the hell is that name?

SonodaUmi: Errr... My actual name? My  ** _IDENTITY?_**

SonodaUmi: Also, what is that Grammar? Maki must make haste in making you learn proper spelling and pronunciation...

Tomato: Yeah. Good luck with that. The Satanspawn rolled on the floor when I tried to make her learn to correct her spelling on chat.

NicoNicoNiiiii: THIS IS ONLY THE CHAT! IT'S NOT SCHOOL!!! Jeez...

WashiWashiSudoYo: Now now, Nicochi~

WashiWashiSudoYo: If you refuse to do more of your homework, this means Punishment!

NicoNicoNiiiii: gah...! p-please... don't...

RiceGoddess: Ummm... Umi-chan?

SonodaUmi: Hmm? What is it Hanayo-chan?

GASGASGAS: Pana-chan wants to go next! :3

SonodaUmi: You know, if it wasn't for that ':3', I thought it was some random person.

EurovisionFanHarasho: Indeed. What is that nickname, Rin?

GASGASGAS:  **#BlameTakumi**... :T

KantoRowlet: Errrr.... Umi-chan? How was the "date"? ( . 8 . )

SonodaUmi: Studying part was good. We both got through a lot of work done and, you know, I am actually confident in Honoka's abilities to pass with flying colors.

SonodaUmi: I just hope that it can translate to next year, however.

NicoNicoNiiiii: we meant the date dumbass

WashiWashiSudoYo: Language, Nicochi~ =W=

NicoNicoNiiiii: >:c

SonodaUmi: ...

RiceGoddess: U-Umi-chan?

GASGASGAS: Umi-min?

Tomato: Umi-senpai? What's wrong?

SonodaUmi: .......................

SonodaUmi: SHE WAS SO SHAMELESS!!!!!!!!!! ALJFOIEFOWIIBFWIbhowueuubUWEOFHOINOIBRUBIU OUEWHOUHFOEUWOUBIUEBGUEBO!URh@(#8RH9H29T7H4UB4uo@#j(@#djofaiwenoifoiawheoifhwaoieobafoub48OF*(*$@HG!!

SonodaUmi: ...

EurovisionFanHarasho: Errr...

NicoNicoNiiiii: wow... just wow...

KantoRowlet: UMI-CHAN?!?! WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU HURT??!

WashiWashiSudoYo: Ara~ I think she finally found her guiding light~ <3

EurovisionFanHarasho: You mean the perverted light... >_>

SonodaUmi: It was NOT FAIR! She showed off that  _AMAZING_ body and those curves.... Nnnnngh! WHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!

RiceGoddess: Hold on...

RiceGoddess: Umi... Did you?  **NO...**

NicoNicoNiiiii: YOU FUCKING DIDN'T, DID YOU?!??!?!

KantoRowlet: Umi-chaaaaaaaaaaaan.... ( ^ 8 ^ )+++

SonodaUmi: I DIDN'T BUT I NEARLY DID SINCE SHE IS SO IRRESPONSIBLE!!!

EurovisionFanHarasho: o^o;;;

EurovisionFanHarasho: I didn't notice that you have similar perverted thoughts like Nozomi-san...

SonodaUmi: DON'T YOU DARE! I WAS ALREADY COMPARED TO THE GROPING GAY BY HONOKA HERSELF!

WashiWashiSudoYo: *NozomiFace.png*

NicoNicoNiiiii: pls...

WashiWashiSudoYo: >WO

Tomato: O_O ...

Tomato: Anyway. I think we need to determine who will go next and I decided that I should go.

GASGASGAS: Nyope~ :3

RiceGoddess: No~

EurovisionFanHarasho: Not a chance.

Tomato: Whaaaa~? Why? qnq

NicoNicoNiiiii: hanayo volunteered first albeit bolstered by rin...

Tomato: But... I wanted to take Honoka out! >A<

NicoNicoNiiiii: *cryingmakichan.png*

Tomato: OH YOU DARE DO THAT?

EurovisionFanHarasho: Please stop. Otherwise I would have to sic Nozomi to you and she is feeling REALLY GAY right now... o_o...

WashiWashiSudoYo: >W<

Tomato: qnq... Okay...

NicoNicoNiiiii: qnq

KantoRowlet: So it's settled. Hanayo-chan will go next!

SonodaUmi: I wish you luck.... :(

GASGASGAS: GO PANA-CHAN!!! OWO

RiceGoddess: Thanks everyone! And goodnight!

 

* * *

 

Omake (I guess):

Meanwhile, at a certain sweets shop named Homura, a certain Honk was dreaming that every School Idol group loves her and they are all kissing her and doing things. It was a pretty blissful dream for the Honk, but she was still ignorant of the fact that there are eight girls who are madly in love with her.

Let alone that she would notice three figure currently spying on her by gripping on the Homura balcony watching the Honkers sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there~
> 
> Sorry that this took so long. It was pretty difficult to format Umi's "Date" with Honoka due to how straightforward Umi usually is with Honoka, so I thought of some things and then I decided "Ecchi-ish Bath Scene" since Umi is a bit of a pervert (but she hasn't come out of THAT closet yet.. >v>).
> 
> Hanayo is up next (much to Maki's chagrin and Rin's encouragement).
> 
> Maki: No fair! I wanted to go next! >:T
> 
> Umi: Please wait your turn... Also, I'M NOT A SHAMELESS PERVERT!!!
> 
> Hanayo: Sure you are... >//w//>
> 
> Rin: >//w//>
> 
> O_O ...


	4. Cereal Grains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo's turn! Can she coerce Honoka to fall in love by bribing her with food? She hopes so! And she also hopes Umi won't make the two go through workout hell again.

"Hanayo-chan?"

After that power study sleepover with Umi (which saw Umi nearly having sex with Honoka), Honoka went to school like a normal schoolgirl would. After class, however, Hanayo suddenly stops Honoka from going further to the Student Council by holding the Orangette's hand.

"H-Honoka-san..." The rice lover stuttered, still very shy around her Senpai and fellow big eater. She breathed in and out, inhale, exhaled, and she finally said it.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME HONOKA-SENPAI!!!"

Thankfully there was no one nearby in their sight that saw them, and as such no one saw Hanayo's tears drip from her eyelids. Well, no one except the other person who was with Hanayo who wiped the tears away from them.

Hanayo looked at Honoka, eyes still teared up, and saw her warm smile that is one of her trademark charms, Honoka's ocean-blue eyes stirring Hanayo's heart inside. Honoka then gave Hanayo a big hug and patted her head.

"Of course, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka said cheerfully, still hugging the brunette, "Where shall we go? And when?" She tilted her head in curiousity.

Hanayo teared up even more as she was stunned by Honoka's sudden acceptance of her date proposal.

"R-Really?" She said, trying not to cry.

"Of course!" Honoka bounced up and down, "Where do you want to go?"

"W-Wait..." Hanayo paused Honoka, "You want to go n-now?"

"Yeah, of course!" Honoka said innocently, "Because food, right?"

Hanayo blinked, then nodded virtuously. "Yep! There is this one place Maki-chan reccomended! She said she'll silently treat us from the sidelines and it's also all-you-can-eat, too!"

Honoka's mouth begins to water.  _'Jackpot...'_ Hanayo thought to herself, finally getting Honoka at her REAL weak spot. All she needed to do beforehand is to make a deal with Maki to put her plans into motion. It involved Maki having her turn after Hanayo and using whatever cash and influence the Nishikino family has to offer to sway Honoka should Hanayo fail. Hanayo and Rin also made sure that Maki picked someplace good so that Maki won't purposefully bomb Hanayo's date and did so by threatening to show Honoka Maki's hidden stash of nude Honoka pics that she took in secret. Hanayo smirked at the memory of Maki begging Hanayo to stop while rolling on the floor blushing like a tomato.

"Is there bread????" Honoka put her hands on Hanayo's shoulders now jumping like a hyper child high on crack.

Hanayo giggled at her Senpai's antics, "Of course there is sweat bread~"

"THEN LETS GO!!!" Honoka, without warning, then began to drag Hanayo away towards wherever they needed to go. Hanayo knew that Honoka is a  _very_ big eater just like Hanayo herself, but she didn't know that she would react in this manner. Then again, school food or even home food is usually too good, and Honoka may have forgotten her lunch at home if that sound of stomach rumbling is anything to note.

 _'At least part one of my plan is successful...'_ Hanayo reminded herself. With Honoka agreeing to go out with her, she just needed to make it not too romantic, but not too plain so that Honoka won't faint or still be an ignorant Baka that she still is.

_'Now it's time for part two: Let Honoka have the time of her life and then hopefully confess my feelings to her!'_

 

* * *

 

Umi is not a happy camper when Hanayo and Honoka are together.

It's not like she is jealous about Honoka or anything! Okay, she maybe is, but that is not the primary reason why she is not happy with those two. Even after they won Love Live!, Umi is still a harsh Papa Ocean girl and still tries to make sure the members retain their fitness. Honoka and Hanayo are not only no exception to that, but instead  **top priority** for her ever-infamous diet program, a program that neither of the aforementioned passed at all. And even then, it may not be that either, due to Hanayo having the distinction of being the curviest of the first-years according to Kotori.

And you know how Umi is whenever those types of girls are involved.

_'I just want to work them hard while in those hot... sexy swimsuits exposing every sexy component of their hot sweet curves~ <3'_

Yeah, Umi is definitely not in the right of mind whenever those two are together, which is why Eli made it clear that neither Honoka or Hanayo are allowed to wear swimsuits anymore whenever Umi is around. Honoka cried since she is super idiotic and oblivious while Hanayo agreed to do so outright in fear of being assaulted by an out-of-control Umi.

And now here she is, the bluenette already slapping herself trying to stave herself from her increasingly shameless thoughts. Now is not the time to think of such shameless things! Umi must make sure that those two don't eat out an entire Buffet or otherwise they will definitely get it from her and Maki. She wants them to have fun since that is only fair due to the fact that she failed previously, but she doesn't want those two to get in trouble since that may also mean trouble for the entire group as well. Especially so as Maki somehow agreed to help out with Hanayo despite complaining the night before.

Thus, there she goes, following Honoka and Hanayo and praying that they wear dresses that complement their sweet curv- I mean keeping them out of trouble. Just in case.

Though as she thought that, a drop of blood drips from her nostrils.

 

* * *

 

"Haaaah~ Honoka-Senpai! You look dashing!"

"D'awwwww~ You look just outright stunning though, Hanayo-chan!"

Hanayo and Honoka are sitting across from each other at a high-end Buffet Restaurant nearby Tokyo Dome called "The Giant's Penthouse". As the name suggests as well, there is not only upper class citizens, but fanatic Baseball fans as well who weren't able to afford a ticket to tonight's game at said Dome nearby. Maki reccomended this place due to it being a Buffet (which is a win for both), but also because the food is just simply delicious. At the same time, Hanayo thought that Maki is just a Yomiuri Giants fan and believed her father and mother are fans of said team as well.

Nevertheless, despite being part High-end Buffet part Sports Bar, Hanayo is glad that Honoka agreed to come on this date. It was just her, the love of her high school days, some crazy Giants fans calling bullshit on a Strike call, all in a skyscraper Penthouse Restaurant. For Hanayo, there nothing else more that she would want.

The two were wearing very fancy dresses (again, courtesy of a Mama Nishikino who thinks these dating games are interesting), with Honoka wearing a tuxedo which is somewhat tight and amplifies her ass curves and Hanayo wearing what Nozomi will call "A Sexy Number", especially since her three numbers are up there with Kotori and Eli. They would receive a ton of stares from everyone, but most of this "everyone" are too busy watching the game going on TV.

"Even if School Idols are worth following, Baseball still reigns..." Honoka said, smiling. "Remember when I tried to throw a baseball?"

Hanayo nodded. "Yep. You tried it no less than 20 times and you hit Eli-Senpai on the head causing a concussion."

Honoka giggled a bit while rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah... At least it helped her and Umi-chan to understand that they need to wear a helmet."

"Y-Your pitching was atrocious," Hanayo said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly, but patted Honoka on her head, "But at least you sent the ball flying numerous times while you were batting!"

"Yosh!" Honoka got into her battle position as she remembered that time at Tokyo Dome which she hit one of the billboards. "That Baseball photoshoot was fun though! At least we get to play there too!"

"Mmm~!" Hanayo nodded along with Honoka before she offered her hand to the Orangette. "Shall we eat now, Honoka  _my love?"_

Honoka tried her hardest trying not to laugh at Hanayo's engrish before bowing down and accepting Hanayo's hand,  _"Of course my lady~"_

They went to the World-class Buffet which is one of the reasons why this place is very well-known in Tokyo City proper. It was no surprise that Honoka went straight towards the Sweet Bread and Hanayo towards the rice. Thankfully for Hanayo, Honoka wasn't far behind as both the Sweet Bread and the rice are both under the "Cereal Grain" section of the Buffet. After seeing their towers of their respective Cereal grains on each other's plates, they both began to laugh before returning to their seats, the customers and Giants Fans making way for the two with some couples and families looking on mostly with approval seeing two girls happy instead of being annoyed by the constant presence of Baseball fans.

"You never change, Senpai~" Hanayo teased, poking Honoka on the nose.

"You too, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka booped Hanayo back, the two giggling as they eyed the mouth-watering food that was piled on their plates.

"Wow~ This looks delicious!" Honoka beamed.

"Yep. Is it time to eat, my love?" Hanayo smiled.

"Mhm! Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

The two began to eat their food with enthusiasm, being the big eaters they are. They were simply amazed at how Maki was right about the quality of the food here! It wasn't similar to some of the run-down Sports Bar places, but instead had taken their hybrid brand to heart with both amazing food and TV Sports coverage. While of course Sports are more of Rin and Eli's sort of thing, it's very nice that there is also a really good Buffet here as well. As they ate, they continued talking to each other about Idols and, a more touchy subject, Graduation.

"Only a couple more weeks..." Honoka remarked silently, seeing Tokyo Dome all lit up during the night.

Hanayo tried not to cry here lest she ruin her makeup, so she merely nodded.

"But..." Honoka sniffed, "We did it... We saved our school... We gave it a silver lining for the future."

"All because of you Honoka-Senpai." Hanayo smiled warmly, tears forming.

"Haaah... Mou..." Honoka had difficulty finding words to reply to that, "Th-That's sweet, Hanayo-chan. But everyone else played their part in this as well..." She suddenly held Hanayo's hand, "Including you."

"Ahhhh~ T-Thank you, Honoka-senpai! I won't fail for our school!"

"Then a toast!" Honoka exclaimed to Hanayo only, not too loud for everyone in the room to hear, "To the future of our school!"

Hanayo nodded again and wiped some more of her tears before they ruined her makeup, then made the toast with Honoka. The sounds of their glasses clinking against each other upon contact was harmonious and smooth. In her own mind, she may as well have gotten Honoka at least around her finger and have a particular edge over Umi and Kotori.

"Hey Hanayo-chan..."

Hanayo jolted in shock. "E-Ehhhh? What is it, Honoka-senpai?"

"D-Do you have a feeling that we are being watched?"

 

* * *

 

You may think that there is an insane, homophobic priest or person who believes homosexuality is bad because they "Eat da Poo Poo". But that means that they are merely just a minor side character with no meaning and, thus, are not deserving of a line break. Instead, there is another, if not more insane, person within the premises of the Restaurant.

"Umi-chan... We really shouldn't be here...!"

Well... Make that one insane person and one slightly concerned bird.

Umi had managed to sneak her way to the location of Hanayo's date with Honoka to "Keep an eye on them". She went as far as to almost molest Maki if it wasn't for Kotori stopping the closet pervert in time. Thus, on the basis that they won't put Hanayo and Honoka in a rough regimen made by Umi, the two childhood friends of the oblivious Orangette are allowed to come to the date as well.

Obviously Kotori wholeheartedly agreed with Maki's decision while Umi whined. Both the bird and the Tomato head are very concerned with Umi's mental state since her "date" with Honoka. Umi was usually stoic and cold, especially towards Honoka and Hanayo when they needed to go on a diet (albeit one they never actually finished ever). Now, however, that previous day with Honoka seemed to have broken Umi as she is trying her hardest not to launch herself from her seat and grope Honoka while taking Hanayo with her. Kotori, ever so observant despite her submissive attitude, is doing her hardest to try and anchor Umi down mentally. Surprisingly, she seems to be doing fine so far.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori mumbled, eyeing her friend suspiciously, "You are looking at their curves again..."

Umi whined again, "I can't... I don't know why I haven't fainted yet...... They're so shameless..."

Kotori saw the drool dripping from Umi's mouth. She sighed in defeat as she pinched Umi's cheek in order to snap her out of it again. Umi yelped and glared at Kotori before blushing madly at what she was doing seconds earlier.

"W-Why...?" Umi sobbed as she slumped on the table in defeat, "Why am I fantasizing shameless things all of a sudden..."

"Ummm... Umi-chan?" Kotori poked Umi's sea-blue hair, perking up said Bluenette, "Maybe you are just fussy about last night..."

"I AM NOT!" Umi whined again before suddenly dusting herself off prim and proper, "I am perfectly content with how my date had gone and I at least managed to dispel some of Honoka's mental roadblocks..."

"And took a good grope of her butt?"

"And had some of that sweet Honoka Booty- WAIT. NO!!!"

Umi then began to imagine swatting away the mental image of Honoka's naked body during that one bath scene last night. Kotori giggled as Umi fought to control her now out of control perverse thoughts. The two continued to look out for both Honoka and Hanayo, making sure that no one interrupts their date and Kotori making sure Umi doesn't give them all an arrest warrant should Umi lose control of her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

"I heard someone giggling..." Hanayo looked around warily, "We are definitely being watched..."

"Is it someone we know..?" Honoka asked, beads of sweat dropping down her face at the fear of being molested by Old Rich Dudes.

"I... I don't think so..."

Hanayo checked her surrounding once again to make sure that nothing is amiss. She really hasn't found anyone that could be considerably suspicious in the restaurant, considering that most of them was watching the ongoing Baseball game on the large HD Plasma TVs scattered throughout. However, she did felt nervous that there was a couple consisting of a Bluenette and an Ashenette eyeing them out. She was a bit thankful that they were both girls but was complete unnerved by the fact that the Blue-haired one is eyeing them hungrily, with special mention going to Honoka, the one the unnamed Bluenette was staring at the most. Though Hanayo just shrugged it off, since they were popular since Love Live!, both of them would have been recognized by the patrons here. However, being in the Idol Fandom is just outright shameless even by Nozomi standards, so in places like this no one batted the two an eye.

"Nope... There were two girls staring at us, but I think it may have been my imagination." Hanayo finished with a smile, continuing to chow down the food on her plate.

"Mou... Men are weird..." Honoka slumped, still eating while feeling nervous.

"Don't worry Honoka-senpai! Hanayo learned a bunch from Rin and Umi about self-defense! I'll fight with my spirit to save you~<3~!" Hanayo then made the cutest fighting stance that looks like it was pulled out of a Sentai Show but having an aura of Anime moe sprinkled a bit too much on it.

Regardless, Honoka just found that as simply downright adorable. However, she finally noticed something... off...

"Hanayo-chan?"

"Huh?" Hanayo tilted her head in confusion. Did she do something wrong? "What is it, Senpa-!!!"

Hanayo was suddenly cut off by Honoka, who sighed while smiling at her. She then stared deeply into Hanayo's eyes, her ocean blue iris's looking directly at Hanayo's Violet ones. If there was something to make this even more cliche than it already is, then a rose vine border around the screen would do the trick, complete with an assorted mix of, well, roses. Thankfully for both us, Hanayo, and that supposed "mystery" girl with blue hair, this is real life, so something like that will  _never **EVER**_ happen at all. Not to mention that the moment was ruined by the time the Giants fans cheered on a large, game-changing home run, which broke the big eating dorks out of their romantic trance.

"EAT SHIT, CHICKS!!" Taunted one.

"Giants > Everyone else!" Cheered another.

Who said the Japanese are always kind everyday?

Regardless, the two looked at how bonkers everyone is going and laughed a bit at their antics.

"Jeez..." Honoka wiped a tear from laughing a bit too hard, "At least they have to know that it's only one game of... what? A hundred games? Two hundred?"

"Maybe somewhere in between?" Quipped Hanayo, being as knowledgeable about Baseball as Honoka (that is to say, they don't know shit).

"Meh..." Honoka shook her head, eating the last of her food from her plate. As much as the food is good, she felt as if that one plate stacked with food was enough to fill her up. It's a shame since it was so good that she could definitely go for seconds. Honoka looked at Hanayo to see that she is thinking and feeling the exact same thing as her.

"Haaaah..." Hanayo sighed, rubbing her belly to further signify that she was full, "That meal was unexpectedly filling... And it was so good too..."

"Not to mention we can't take this out to eat tomorrow or on a school day for lunch..." Honoka sulked.

"Oh well..." Hanayo looked away before Honoka tapped her on the head. "Eh?"

"Hanayo~" Honoka said in a seducing tone (at least to Hanayo and the nearby "Mystery girl"), "I just remembered that we all made an agreement not to use 'Senpai'." She smiled at the bewildered junior in front of her.

"A-Ah... Ummm..." Hanayo fidgeted, not expecting that Honoka would catch her on that, "I-I just wanted to be sure that I would be a good date for you..."

"Well you  **are** a good date regardless, silly." Honoka patted Hanayo's head, causing the latter to blush, "But I still want us to feel like we are all equals to each other. Even after the others graduate~"

"H-Honoka-Se-! I mean... Honoka..." Hanayo caught onto her '-Senpai' usage as Honoka continued staring at her. It took all of Hanayo's strength to utter these words. "H-Honoka... If we are finished... Can we go somewhere..?"

"Haah? Of course, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka, being impatient as always, grabbed Hanayo by the hand as they went their own way. "Lets go, Hanayo-chan so we can love our sleep!"

 

* * *

 

Little did the two know, the "mystery girl" known as Umi stared at them as they left the premises. Kotori is no expert in psychology, but she already knew that Umi just snapped by the dark aura surrounding the Bluenette. Something is going to go awry should Umi manage to get to them first and it will be her duty to stop Umi from stealing Honoka from Hanayo, especially since Umi already had her turn and nearly assaulted Honoka by virtue of her out of control fantasies.

Thus, by the time she followed Umi out of the building, she made damn near sure that Umi didn't catch them.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori yelled at her best friend, trying to weigh her down and prevent the bluenette from doing things as she pleases, "No! Bad Umi-chan! We can't... haaah... interrupt them!"

Key word: "Trying".

Umi proved to be far stronger than Umi's entire body. Spending much of your life being raised in a Dojo will do that to you, your mind, and especially your body. It got to the point in which she was dragging Kotori around just by walking alone with said Birb not being able to do a thing about it. Many adults are very confused - and outright concerned - about what is going on with these two girls and why they are following two other girls who are holding hands. However, because this is Japan, they just simply ignored it since it is not their problem to deal with it.

Kotori, meanwhile, silently apologized to Hanayo and Honoka already.

 

* * *

 

 

After a good deal of walking and running around, the two big eaters of Muse finally reached their "destination". Or what Hanayo would call their "destination".

It was a relatively small park indented in the dense Urban Jungle of Tokyo proper. It looked relatively similar to the small park Honoka, Umi, and Kotori would play at when they were little and still do to this day. Of course, it wasn't the same park. As far as Honoka is concerned they are smack dab in between the Ward borders of Taito and Chiyoda, or at least somewhere around the general area of both.

As for the park itself, it wasn't anything too grand. The park boasted a grand total of one tree and a simple bench meant for five but may as well be used for romantic settings. There was a bike rack for bikers to lock and chain their bikes up if they want to take a break and simple lighting that shone bright during the Japanese dusk hours. The park being so out of the way and the supposedly still ongoing game at the Tokyo Dome meant that only Honoka and Hanayo were the only ones there. And there is also no other human being for at least their eyes could see, meaning that it makes it the perfect place for something that Hanayo wants to do.

"Hmm..." Honoka tilted her head, a bit confused before turning her head towards Hanayo, who was beside her. "Hanayo-chan?"

"Mmmm? Honoka? What is it?" Hanayo responded, fixing her dress so that it is more loose.

Honoka stared at Hanayo as she made her dress loose. It didn't fall from her body per se, but it made her look both sexy and beautiful at the same time with a bit of her own cleavage shown towards Honoka. As the brunette finished adjusting her dress, it looked like Kotori's white summer dress, but it may as well be more of a wedding or prom dress instead. Honoka knew that Hanayo was beautiful as Rin repeatedly told the Orangette before, but this is the first time she gets to see such beauty up close.

Now that she thought about it, her two childhood friends as well. Kotori and Umi looked absolutely stunning in white as well, though Honoka had to remind Umi to wear a dress and not a Kyodo uniform. Nevertheless, she thought about the other Muse members as well. Maki, Eli, Nico, Nozomi, and Rin. They are all beautiful in Honoka's eyes and, from that perspective, that is how they won. Or at least one of the reasons.

She would love to have all of them by her side forever. Only if they could just...

"Hmm?" Hanayo snapped Honoka out of her thoughts and the latter looked at Hanayo, "What's wrong?"

"Errr... Nothing..." Honoka rubbed behind her head, "I was just wondering who made you the dress..."

"Oh! Kotori-sen... Err.. Kotori made it for me! I can change it depending on the situation by physically adjusting the dress. Kotori didn't think so, but I think it looks gorgeous~" Hanayo twirled around, showing Honoka more of the dress itself and her own body.

"Nee.... Hanayo-chan..." Honoka stared at her, stunned, "No wonder Rin-chan holds you dearly~"

Hanayo stopped spinning sudden and then started fidgeting. Her fingers twirling around with each other while she tried to muster up courage and knowledge to know how she should maneuver this endeavor.

"Honoka-san?"

"Hanayo-chan?" Honoka finally noticed Hanayo's sudden shyness kicking up again, "What's wrong? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Y-Yeah... But..."

"Well don't just stammer! Say it loud!" Honoka flashed her one of her many signature smiles, "I will listen to you~!"

"T-Thanks Honoka..." Hanayo is now even more nervous at the thought of saying this but then she was reminded of the words said by one of the finest men on the entire planet. In fact, she listened to such a speech before this date started and now it is time to take those words to heart.

_'JUST **DO IT!!!** '_

"H-Honoka... I LOVE YOU!"

"Awwww~" Honoka replied as if nothing happened, "I love you too! But are you sure..? I don't think Rin would be...  **!!!** "

Honoka was abruptly interrupted by something she did not see from someone such as Hanayo. In fact, Honoka's mind shut down for at least an anime second or so to register what is happening between her and her junior. And when she finally registered that it is happening, even then, Honoka still thought it may be a weird dream of sorts.

Hanayo is kissing her.

No, not just kissing her.  **Hanayo is making out with Honoka.**

While Honoka struggled on what to do next, the natural thing that came to her was to simply hug Hanayo and kiss her back with equal force and passion. Their tongues intertwined, struggling to find dominance but cannot due to how awkward it was. It was understandable because it was both their first times kissing mouth-to-mouth. Regardless, Honoka swore that Hanayo had a lot of practice in since she managed to maintain their positions and not have their own noses bother them throughout. Her hand positions, while quivering with nervousness, put Honoka into a spell.

Not wanting to be outdone by her own junior, she intensified her kissing and moaning. As the two were making out, Honoka's hands found themselves unzipping Hanayo's dress down, her own skin glands brushing against those of Hanayo's back and feeling the fabric of Hanayo's bra. Honoka honestly doesn't know what she was doing at all. She wanted to stop, but Hanayo's seductive moaning and the increasing tightness of her hug since she unzipped her dress signaled that she can continue. Honoka began to slide Hanayo's dress off of her completely. She hated it, honestly, but she didn't want to hurt Hanayo's feelings and if Hanayo wants to do this, then so be it.

Before she could do that however, Honoka broke the kiss. Hanayo did not looked pleased at all with the sudden interruption but after seeing tears beginning to drip down, she could see why she stopped.

"H-Hanayo-chan...~"

"I-It's okay Honoka..." Hanayo was tearing up as well, but they were happy tears. Happy that she may have broke through Honoka's ignorance, "Let's continue this~ I'm okay if it's with you~"

"A-A-Are you sure..? And... why...?"

Hanayo placed a finger on Honoka's lips.

"We'll do this... _together~_ "

That was enough to calm Honoka down at least to the point where they can continue kissing. Hanayo and Honoka closed their eyes as their lips began to close the gap between each oth-

**"I knew you would do this..."**

Oh dear God...

"U-Umi-chan?!?!?!" Both Honoka and Hanayo exclaimed simultaneously. The looked at each other, not by coincidence, but in pure, utter, fear.

Umi Sonoda looked anything BUT formal and composed. Her hair is still brushed evenly and beautifully but she is sweating a lot. Her eyes seemed to have widened and they are also twitching. Her arms are crossed over her lack of a proper chest size but her hands are all over the place and they pretend that they didn't see that her own hands are groping her own chest as well at times. Umi had a wide grin that would make Nozomi way too proud for her own good and the corners of her lips are twitching just like her eyes. There is also suspicious liquids dripping down her legs as well but thanks to the ample lighting they could thankfully confirm that this is more or less sweat.

However, the worst part about that is the dark aura surrounding the fellow second year student. It is an aura that means those two will be on a  _ **LIFETIME DIET**_ , a Big Eater's worst nightmare and definitely Honoka's worst nightmare considering how strict Umi is, and that alone is a death sentence. However, what's unusual was that this aura is mixed with a perverted aura as well, which does nothing to help the two, especially since Umi practically saw the two attempting to "do it" in public and Hanayo already being prepared to strip down.

"Umi! Wh-What are you doing here?!" Honoka yelled at the Bluenette with an obvious tint of fear. "And why is your nose starting to bleed?! D-Do you need to go to a Hospital? To Maki's Mom?!"

Hanayo simply gulped nervously as she saw the drips of blood. She watched WAAAAAY too much Idol fanfiction to know what would happen next and held onto Honoka for dear life.

Umi, however, began to advance towards to two back towards the tree behind this. Hanayo tried to urge Honoka to run away to an Alleyway to the right, but Honoka is stupid to even realize that. Then again, considering that this is Umi, they would be caught even before they would try to run away from her. At this point, all they could do is hope Umi doesn't do... whatever she pleases... Or something along those lines.

 **"H-Honoka..."** Umi growled, **"Y-You..."**  A step forward, **"Are..."** Another step,  **"** **SHAMELESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**  She slowly said that iconic word in such a slow and seductive slur that none of the two knew who is really shameless here, **"I-It's your fault I am like this...!"**

Umi began to breath heavily as she advanced towards the two, her nosebleed even more apparent. The two Helpless lovebirds that Umi is approaching are helplessly screaming either at Umi (Hanayo) or for help (definitely Honoka). Umi is far beyond the event horizon to be reasoned with and they are not wearing clothes comfortable for running away from an absolute athletic juggernaut.

"U-Umi..." Honoka croaked, her voice already broken by Umi's sheer presence, "P-P-Please be gentle... I don't want to die..!"

Even that was no use as Umi gripped onto Honoka first. Her lips were then drifting closer and closer to Honoka's, causing the latter to suffocate in Umi's mere presence as she prepared for the worst to happen. Hanayo, who is standing by wathcing all of this go down, couldn't do anything about what is going to happen to Honoka lest she invoke the wrath of an already perverse and insane Umi. She silently prayed that someone would come and help them as she fixed up her dress and clothe herself.

_CLANG!_

Unbelievably, help somehow came in the form of a garbage can lid smacking across the back of Umi's head. As athletic as she is, Umi was not a superhero and thus could not resist the blow of such force. The damage to the back of her head, helped by the possible aneurysm Umi is already experiencing due to Honoka being shameless, managed to knock her out cold.

Honoka and Hanayo couldn't believe their eyes as they saw Umi's knocked out body laying on the patch of grass by the tree. However, after the realization sunk into both of their heads, they quickly looked to see who was the perpetrator behind this. However, all that left was a bunch of comically dropped jaws by the two of them.

"K-Kotori-chan/san?!?!?!"

Indeed. Kotori Minami managed to catch Umi, Honoka, and Hanayo and even used drastic measures to make sure her friends are safe from whatever machinations Umi wanted. However, it didn't look like the bird wanted this either, but she had no choice in this matter.

"S-Sorry Honoka-chan..." The Ashenette said, her eyes bubbling causing Honoka to step in.

"A-Actually... I want to thank you for saving me and Hanayo-chan..." Honoka said to Kotori straight in the eye before bowing to her at a ninety-degree angle.

"T-Thank you so much Kotori!" Hanayo, too, bowed in the exact same manner, causing the bird to be flustered.

"D-Don't mention it you two! Me and Maki-chan decided it would be best if I looked after Umi-chan in case things go awry..." She looked at Umi's unconscious body, "Guess I was right...."

Kotori then began struggling to pick Umi up while Hanayo stepped in to help her.

"H-Here, let me help.." Hanayo picked up Umi from one side while Kotori helped with the other side. Honoka decided it would be best to follow the two just in case people misunderstand. They have also cleaned up Umi's nosebleed from earlier as well.

 

* * *

 

The trio (plus one K.O'ed Umi) finally made it to the front of the Tokyo Dome Station which would be one of the lines both Honoka and Kotori will use to get back to their homes while also dropping Umi off. Hanayo looked at Honoka with a saddened expression as she saw them off. However, this caught the Honk's attention and said Honk put her hand on the Brunette's cheek, causing the latter to blush intensely.

"Hey... What's wrong?" Honoka asked the Brown-haired Idol fanatic.

Said Idol fanatic mumbled something, but Honoka didn't hear whatever she had to say.

"I couldn't hear you, Hanayo-chan. What is it?"

"H-Honoka-san..." Hanayo twiddled her fingers together, "H-How was our date..?"

Honoka beamed a smile. "It was awesome! I also didn't think you have it in you to declare something like that..."

_'At least to someone like me...'_

Hanayo jolted her head up. "R-Really?"

"Yep!" Honoka nodded, "I really enjoyed the night... I just wished everyone else came as well..."

Hanayo frowned at that statement. "I-I know..."

"Buuuuut..." Honoka placed her hand on Hanayo's head, "It's good to be selfish every now and then. But only in moderation... Not too much..."

"W-Wait..." Hanayo was having a hard time translating Honoka's statement into actual words, "What do you mean?"

"Honoka-chan!"

Kotori waved to Honoka, signaling that they need to go otherwise they will miss the train. Honoka sighed.

"Well... It was a really great date, Hanayo-chan!" She hugged the Brunette, making the latter yelp, "I can't wait to do something like this again." She held Hanayo's hands, "Together! And without Umi..."

Hanayo wiped whatever was left of her tears with her shoulders and nodded with Honoka. She then began to wave goodbye to her second-year senpais as they left for the Station gates. She giggled as she heard Umi groan a bit from waking up from her knocked out state only to be booped and K.O'ed by Kotori again. She may not be as close as those two can get to Honoka, so she simply wanted to have this date be a peaceful as it can be. There are a few hiccups, such as the Giants fans and Umi as well but...

 _'Maybe... Just maybe I at least managed to get at least a chink in that dense armor_ _...'_

 

* * *

 

**#ToLoveAHonk**

 

NicoNicoNiiiii: are you sure we are not ripping someone off by using this format?

EurovisionFanHarasho: I am definitely sure about this.

EurovisionFanHarasho: Also, you can definitely bet that Honoka doesn't know a single thing about Discord.

Tomato: Honestly, I don't think she doesn't know that this thing even EXISTS for that matter...

NyaNyaNya: Yee... 3:

Tomato: Rin! You have changed your Username!

NyaNyaNya: Yep. It was reeeaaaaallllyyyy e-z nya

SonodaUmi: qnq

WashiWashiSuruYan: Now... About Umi...

KantoRowlet: ( . 8 . )

KantoRowlet: Umi-chan's parents will be out of town for a while

KantoRowlet: I'll make sure she is on timeout

SonodaUmi: Kotori... Please...

SonodaUmi: I don't need anymore shame...

RiceGoddess: You're already SHAMELESS! >A<

RiceGoddess: Maki told me about your bikini album containing all of us AND A-RISE hidden underneath a bed!

SonodaUmi: O_O ...

SonodaUmi: How did you know...

WashiWashiSuruYan: Ara~

NicoNicoNiiiii: jeez umi! why did you have to be one of THOSE people?!

SonodaUmi: I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!!!

EurovisionFanHarasho: Well... You are going to suck it up for the rest of the School Year.

Tomato: And Kotori is going to keep a bird's eye view of you whenever you go to school with Honoka.

SonodaUmi: That may as well be the best option...

NicoNicoNiiiii: ain't too proud to beg... huh umi?

WashiWashiSuruYan: Nicocchi~~ ^w^

NicoNicoNiiiii: plz... i'll behave... o~o

WashiWashiSuruYan: Good~

Tomato: I am not made of money, but I am giving more money for Rin's date in exchange that I go tomorrow...

NyaNyaNya: :3

NicoNicoNiiiii: ...

NicoNicoNiiiii: why would you do that rin?

NyaNyaNya: Otherwise, Maki-nya would cry loud

EurovisionFanHarasho: That... Is not a valid excuse...

KantoRowlet: And we did discuss that Hanayo's date with Honoka had provided some chinks in that dense armor of her's

NyaNyaNya: At least according to Kayo-chin nya...

WashiWashiSuruYan: And besides, we know her plan will fail.

Tomato: Sh-Shut it! >/////////////<

EurovisionFanHarasho: Regardless, we must give the best of luck to Maki. However, it will be amusing to watch.

Tomato: I-I'm not some walking Reality TV show!!! >//A//<

NicoNicoNiiiii: not with that tsundere attitude... XD

 

* * *

 

As everyone was arguing in a certain gaming chat program developed in recent years, we go back to the Japanese snackshop Homura. The shop/residential home is barely seen in the vast dusk of Tokyo, visible only by a few lightposts and the luminous main streets of the Chiyoda Ward lighting up in the background. Inside the humble abode is Honoka and her entire family, all of whom are finishing up for the night as they all must go to sleep for another busy day.

As everyone was asleep, however, Honoka began reading the latest chapter of  _Sword Art Online_ (and I mean the Aincrad Arc). She took very huge interest in the girls of the series and wondered what it would be like to have a bunch of girls on your side like that.

Then again, she thought, this is Kirito we are talking about. Even the guys want the small lolita-looking swordsman.

She went to bed by around midnight, dreaming again of her Idol-mates cuddling her all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus bloody Christ, it has been over at least two weeks since I last posted here...
> 
> Sorry for such long update times. I just had a lot of stuff that had gone around in the past two weeks or so. From relatives dying to best friends getting married either with strangers-that-are-now-friends to other friends that I know. Because of this, I barely had time to post on here at all and I apologize for it. But I thank you for being patient with these long updates not only because of the aforementioned reason above, but also because some of these characters are damn hell hard to write due to their personalities (though they usually do not counter Honoka's cheery demeanor).
> 
> Next up is someone who is essentially easier. And that's because she is essentially a silly tomato Tsundere. It's Maki's turn! Though... Ummm...
> 
> Maki: *dark aura with a dark grin on her face*
> 
> O_O ... Well then...
> 
> Also, don't worry. Umi will be on timeout from here on out.
> 
> See you soon~


	5. Rich Tsundere Tomato Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Maki's turn to try and take Honoka's heart. And this Tsundere is not going to take 'No' for an answer either. Will Honoka survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have underage drinking and implications of sex. But since this is not much of an angst or drama fic, I don't think it would trigger you THAT much.
> 
> Also I consider this as a somewhat-on-time birthday gift for Honoka! Happy birthday to our Honking Harem Queen!!!

"Errr... Maki-chan?"

Honoka is in a bit of a predicament.

One of her friends, Muse's local Tsundere Maki Nishikino, is clinging onto Honoka for dear life while making cute tsundere hissing sounds whenever someone else passes by whether they be friends, other students, or even that one Homeless person sulking around. The two are making their way down towards Roppinogi and Tokyo Midtown while also going enroute to Shinjuku and Shibuya in some of the most expensive shopping areas and night life in all of Japan.

 _ **Why**_ Honoka is going through this? She doesn't know. All the Orangette knows is that Maki came up to her the day after Hanayo's date after school and started clinging onto Honoka for no explanation whatsoever and now they are going down to spend the rest of the day at some of the most expensive areas in Tokyo. She knows that Maki is the true Tsundere Queen (even more than Umi) but she showcases both the 'Tsun' and the 'Dere' parts to a frightening degree. Such a Tsundere attitude is what Honoka is seeing with Maki today.

"Maki-chan?"

Said redhead finally looked up towards Honoka with a very fustrated reaction, unhappy that she didn't get to cuddle her longer.

"What?" She flat out said. The she had a really annoyed tone in her voice, still stubborn about cuddling Honoka.

"I-I was just wondering..." Honoka rubbed the back of her head, nervous about what Maki is going to do, "W-Why did you drag me here?"

Maki sighed in annoyance. "Simple. We are going out on a date."

"B-But you didnt..."

Maki immediately kissed Honoka out of the blue, but it was more of a "shut the fuck up, idiot" instead of a "I love you, idiot". Honoka tasted the iciness of Maki's lips, which sent the message loud and clear to the Orange idiot.

"I don't care." Maki hissed, "We haven't done any sort of bonding with just us alone. Don't think that I love you because we are going out!"

"W-Well... When you put it that way..." Honoka thought hard for a bit about Maki's attitude before coming up with the most fitting conclusion, "Maybe you are stuck with your music and studies? Do you want to make new lyrics?"

Maki choked on her spit by Honoka's mental process and how she managed to come up with  _that_ conclusion.

"W-What are you talking about?" Maki complained.

"Maybe you are in denial that Muse disbanded and wanted to write more songs for us to listen alone but you didn't come up with anything!" Honoka declared, pumping her fist in the air as if she won something from a UFO dropper.

Maki nearly froze in place, her mind having a hard time believing that someone is just  **that** dense. It even hurts Maki since that this dense person is the girl she loved since she tried to "persuade" her into the School Idol Club, breaking through her tsundere wall defense and stealing her heart. But Maki worries not, however. The redhead is simply biding her time until she can finally unleash nearly an entire year's worth of feeling to the Orangette. But for now, she must focus on showing Honoka the advantages of dating a rich girl, and the demands the rich girl needs in order to gain her trust.

"Okay then..." said Maki, her eyes intensely gazed at Honoka, "Maybe you can free me from this travesty and carry me off~" She poses like a stereotypical princess, complete with cherry blossoms flowing all around her.

Of course, Maki ends up looking like a complete idiot when she saw that everyone is staring at her wondering if she has ASD or something (no offense to those with ASD). Honoka giggled at Maki trying to be all fabulous but decided to play along with her lest Maki ends up rolling along the ground blushing like the tomato she is.

"Well my  _Princess,_ " Honoka linked her arm with Maki's, who was bewildered at Honoka's engrish, "Show me thy way~!"

Maki giggled at how idiotic Honoka is, in a fun way.

"With pleasure~<3"

 

* * *

 

 _'Okay... Maki is acting very weird to me, but I think it's okay?'_ Honoka thought to herself as she eyed her redheaded junior resting on her left shoulder and holding her hand.

The two were on the Tokyo Metro to Ropponogi, the Night Life area of all of Tokyo. She doesn't know why they were going there in the middle of the afternoon, but then again they were both far too young to go to any of the clubs located there. Not to mention that there are more things to do there than just party all night and that there are even some shops and cafes as well.

That didn't settle Honoka's thoughts, however, still eyeing Maki warily. She doesn't know the mind of a Rich Tomato such as Maki, but alas Honoka doesn't know how anyone thinks at all. She's definitely no psychologist since that will hurt her in more ways than one in and outside the classroom. Nevertheless, she didn't want to disappoint Maki, being her senior and all.

"Hey," Said Honoka, shaking the Tomato a bit, "Maki-chan..?"

Maki merely grunted and 'Hmmph'ed in return, hugging Honoka and adjusting herself to be comfortable in the Orangette's embrace.

"Maki-chan?" Honoka shook her again, trying to get a least a decent response, "Maaaakiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaann~"

Said redhead finally opened her eyes, "What do you want..."

"Where are we going first?" Honoka piqued, tilting her head.

Maki smiled, not something platonic, but just outright seductive and a bit... non-Maki-like.

"Shopping." She bluntly stated, "Your clothes are simply outright plebian for my tastes."

_'Though your school uniform shows your curves very well too... It's turning me on... NO!'_

Maki mentally slapped her. She is no Umi. Nope! She is Maki Nishikino, rich girl with tsundere attitude and a seductive and playful side to boot. Not some hopeless, lecherous perv like Umi! But she does agree that Honoka has some nice skinship and thighs if she has to agree on something with the bluenette.

She didn't notice that Honoka is still talking, saying that she died a little inside but...

"... And you will make me as attractive as I can be!" She pumped her fist in the air, catching some onlookers and bringing Maki to her attention.

"Eh?" Maki asked in confusion. She didn't pay attention to what Honoka was saying because the tsun was too busy marveling at how sexy Honoka can... No... NO! Don't go there again!

"I want to hear your recommendations on how to dress up and how I look." Honoka repeated, mimicking Maki's signature hair twirl with her side ponytail.

"Okay..." Said Maki, unimpressed so far, "I'm going to rate your fashion sense when it comes to rich people so-"

"And I hope that you will make me so attractive that even you won't resist my  **sexy, curvy charms~ <3**" Honoka put her pointer finger on her lips, winking at the hopeless tsundere.

Maki was verbally cut off and time seemed to freeze around her. She simply cannot believe what she just heard right out of Honoka's mouth and it took her awhile to actually notice that it wasn't her ears playing tricks on her. Heck, the thought of Honoka exposing those luscious hips of hers made Maki blush even more, enough for Honkers to notice.

"Heehee~ Maki-chan is blushing!!" Honoka teased her junior and booped her nose.

"W-Wha..? Hey!" Maki blushed even more due to the idiot's teasing and quickly swatted her hands away, "I-Imi Wakannai!!!"

"Your catchphrase is just simply adorable, you know."

"Shut it idiot, we're almost here..."

And sure enough, the intercom on the Tokyo Metro reminded the kind folks that they are arriving at the Ropponogi Station. Immediately after the doors opened, the redhead and the orangette got off the train and gone down towards the exit of the station itself.

 

* * *

 

Muse had indeed traveled all over their home of Tokyo, but Tokyo is a big place in itself with its 23 wards, not even counting the cities west of those wards. One area in particular that no one had seen before other than Maki was Ropponogi, considered to be the Nightlife and Red Light district of Tokyo that is usually swarmed with stressed out men in black suits, porn stars, "comfort women", and a ton of horny U.S. Navy Personnel. Because of this, Muse, and everyone other person in Japan and even some tourists, tend to skip out on Ropponogi and prefer the Midtown area close by instead since it's theoretically safer.

However, there is more to Ropponogi than what meets the eye as there are numerous stores catering to the Upper Class. Maki made note on some of them offered to her by both her mother and father, who were surprisingly supportive of their daughter's love relationship with Honoka for some reason. Not that it mind Maki one bit, she used their influence and tips to her advantage when it comes to planning. And Maki plans to  **win**.

Their first stop is a small shopping mall located not to far from a string of bars and even the mall itself has some bars in it as well, including a strip club. Nevertheless, Maki eventually found the shop and dragged Honoka there. It was a simple jewelry store, but of course Maki won't COMPLETELY jump the gun, no way in hell. Even if she recognized her feelings for Honoka as love, she would never go there.

"Errr... Maki-chan?" Honoka patted Maki to try and get the redhead's attention, "I know we are going out, but how is going to all of these expensive stores going to help me with my fashion sense? I thought we were going to one of your houses or something!"

"I-I know Honoka..." Maki blushed a bit by Honoka's sudden contact, "But I want to buy things for  **you** and you only. It won't be fair or nice to give you hand-me-downs, wouldn't it?"

Honoka tried to find a rebuttal, but gave up when she found out Maki actually had a point in her thinking. Granted that Honoka didn't have much other than her suit that she wore for Hanayo's date, Maki would feel bad to give her simple hand-me-downs and they probably wouldn't fit Honoka's oddly growing stature (and she swore that Maki was staring at her cleavage).

"Besides," Maki added, continuing where she left off as she browsed through some of the necklaces, "I need to give something back to the person who made me who I am today." She finished it with a smile, a smile that was smiled back by the sunshine Honk herself.

_'Of course I may be a BIT perverted, I never wanted that sort of relationship unless you want me to do so. You opened me up to a brighter world. I saw those hate comments aimed at you and it killed my heart to think that these idiots would hate on someone like you, Honoka. They don't deserve you nor do they deserve me. I need you Honoka. You opened me up to Muse, gave me a lease on living my life to the fullest. Heck, even if I decide to take over the hospital I will do so with a smile. Because you inspired me to think that there is more to life than just expectations, phases, and stereotypes. And I love you for that, Honoka...'_

That what Maki would be saying to her right now and she may even plan to do so by the time night draws near, but she never even came through with saying that to Honoka even in one-on-one conversations. Maki felt as if she swallowed a whole, sharp knife in her and it's slowly killing her unless she let it all out, but not now of course, but soon. Maki continued guiding Honoka throughout the store as they shopped, planning on doing the confession as the big, yet humble, finale.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka waved at the redhead, just in time to get out of her lonesome thoughts, "This lady allowed me to try this necklace on! How do I look?"

Honoka did a pose, nothing too sexy but it exemplified the necklace she wore around her neck. It was a simple silver chain necklace with an Imperial Topaz pendant surrounded by blue Citrine gems surrounding it and welded together with elaborate silver metalwork. To Maki, she felt as if it matched Honoka perfectly. From how the dominant Imperial Topaz matches the shades of her vibrant orange hair to the small blue Citrines that match her eyes.

"You look stunning, Honoka~" Was all Maki could say, trying to retain focus and not get too lost into both the necklace and her crush wearing it.

"Yay~! Can we buy it?"

Oddly enough, the necklace wasn't that expensive compared to the other items. Then again, most of them are plated with gold instead of silver, so it would make sense that this jewelry item wouldn't be as costly. But that didn't mind Maki at all. She was too entranced by Honoka wearing that accessory piece to even realize that she paid for the necklace.

Honoka, meanwhile, was jumping up and down with joy as they left the jewelry store.

"Thank you Maki-chan!!!" Honoka glomped her junior once more, "N-Now how do I..."

"You don't have to pay for it back."

"R-Really?!" Honoka looked directly into Maki's eyes, trying to confirm any truth to her words.

"O-Of course you don't! I may be rich but at least I have morals... Idiot..." And Maki was back into tsundere mode, making that familiar pouting face.

Then again, that what Honoka liked about Maki (and even Umi), her reactions when being all tsundere.

"You're so cute, Maki-chan." Honoka smiled.

"W-Whatever..." Maki then twirled her red hair with a finger like she usually does.

"Even when you stalk me around~"

"W-Wait.. WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing~" Honoka sung innocently, putting her arm around Maki's shoulders.

The redhead didn't know why Honoka suddenly said that to her out loud. Maybe she spoke her mind? Maki hopes not, because that would mean Honoka thinks she is a freak Kouhai that jacks off to nudes of her... Okay! She didn't need to think that at all yet it came to her mind anyways! Why does she think about Honoka like that when she simply inspired her to do Piano again in the first place? Maybe...

_'Please don't tell me I am not just romantically attracted to this idiot...'_

 

* * *

 

They did some more looking around in Ropponogi and Tokyo Midtown (located conveniently nearby via train), but all they bought so far was that beautiful piece of Jewelry for Honkers. Maki wanted a nice dinner, but she didn't want Honoka to eat at an even higher end place looking like a lost Schoolgirl. A lot of bad things may happen due to how many lecherous men are around during the later hours. She needs to get some high quality clothes for Honoka... and fast.

"Honoka."

Said orangette turned to Maki, "Hmmm? What is it Maki-chan?"

"A-Are you ready to head out to Shibuya or Shinjuku?"

"Do you want to?"

"That's up to you..." Maki looked away, but her face was suddenly realigned to see Honoka's ocean blue eyes.

"Lets go then, my dear princess." Honoka teased, "I need to dress nicely for the royal processions, am I right?"

Maki cannot believe that she is in love with this idiot.

"Alright. We got to hurry, though, it's getting late."

The two immediately got on the Metro train and took yet even more trains just to get to Shinjuku Station, the busiest Station in Tokyo proper. It was a bloody miracle at that since Dia from Sunshine!! cried when she looked at the map of the train system in Tokyo (and is still crying over it to this day). Bonus points for the the entirety of Muse not using the train system as much, let alone Maki and Honoka.

By the time they finally got to the main hall in the Station, Honoka could only gape in awe at the mass wave of people going in and out of the gates. Of course, having never been here in some time, it would only be in her nature that Honk would be amazed by this sight, and I am pretty sure it would be amazing to any first time traveler to Japan. But this is a Honoka shipping story, not a Japan Tourism Brochure, and so Maki immediately tugged on Honoka's arm, egging her to come and see some clothing shops.

"Come on.. Ho...No...Kaaa!!!" Maki grunted as she tried to drag the orange away from the station.

"B-But..." Honoka pouted, "Seeing all these people is soooo cool!!!"

"Well you will see it again when we go to Shibuya!"

While not as popular as its more iconic counterpart up a bit north, Shinjuku is somewhat known for its fashion scene as well, though it is constantly overshadowed by Shibuya. Regardless, Maki made sure she considered all options to try and find Honoka some  ~~sexy~~ clothes fitting for her sun-like beauty. They immediately went into a well known Elite-class fashion boutique that was conveniently situated nearby Shinjuku Station.

"How convenient!" Honoka chirped, "Like we are in an anime!"

"Honoka... Please be quiet..." Maki scolded while muttering, "Imi Wakannai..." as usual.

They were greeted warmly by the bouncer situated at the entrance. It would make sense, both of the girls thought, since there are some very fashionable wares in stores. Not to mention some other jewelry and bags with real gems on them situated in fabulous stands throughout the store. Despite how fashionable it is, the store, like every other store in the universe and multiverse, won't hold a candlelight to the Joestar's fashion sense. Not that Maki want to be flamboyant anyways.

"Alright!" Honoka held Maki's hand, "Where should we look?"

"W-WE..." Maki blushed, her dere instincts kicking in at full force, "We... look at... clothes...?"

"Is Maki being ultra embarrassed that I am holding her hand like a small child?" Honoka teased with a smug grin on her face.

"Call me kid one more time and I will end you." Maki tried to be threatening, but judging by Honoka's badly hidden giggles, she failed. Horribly.

"Come on Maki. Have some backbone! Lets find a cute and beautiful dress fitting for your date~" Honoka then twirled like what a princess would do.

Maki sighed again. She just have to love the one person who usually gets on her nerves. It's not as if it is a bad thing though, as she did reignite her passion for playing the Piano (though Maki would admit that Honoka acted really creepy back then). Honoka even helped Maki in dealing with her father, though this eventually lead to a lot of teasing from her mother.

Maki shook those thoughts away as she went with Honoka to find a dress fitting for her prince(ss), her time already running out.

_'Well... Time to hurry things along before it's too late.'_

And so they went throughout the store trying to find a decent dress for Honoka's date. It would have to stand out a LOT so that it could clearly say that Honoka belonged to Maki and Maki alone. It was easier said than done, however, as even the employees said that Honoka was a tricky customer to pin down. Unfortunately, the duo ended up not buying anything since none of the dresses either fit Honoka or look good on her (in Maki's opinion, anyways). Maki wants what is best for Honoka, and damn will she find a way.

"It's okay Maki-chan..." Honoka patted the tsundere's head in an attempt to reassure her, "We'll find something else in another store!"

That's right. There are other stores throughout this side of Tokyo! Not to mention that there are still numerous others scattered throughout Shinjuku. They may as well go through as many stores as possible until around two hours passed before they need to head out to Shibuya for their dinner date.

"Then come on! We need to find you a dress as soon as possible!" Maki forcibly gripped on Honoka's arm and once again dragged her away to the next store she has in mind.

"W-Wait! Maki-chan! You're going to rip my arm off!!!"

But Maki didn't listen to Honoka once. She dragged her off from store the store throughout Shinjuku, trying to find a least a beautiful dress for Honoka. However, doing so is easier said than done, as Honoka proved to be the toughest when it comes to finding clothes that can match her beauty. Maki cursed to herself and wished she would have had Kotori do Honoka's dress but the bird refused profoundly, saying that she is cheating much to Maki's frustration. So now here she is, a rich tsundere dragging around a dense idiot through the streets of Tokyo trying to find a dress. It even got to the point in which they even walked all the way to Shibuya on their own lonesome all for a  _dress._

"Oh come on! Why must this Honk be so frustrating to dress up?!" Maki pouted and cursed.

"W-Well... Kotori usually tries and dress me up...." Honoka tried to say but was immediately cut off by Maki.

"HOW?!" Maki questioned, "How the HELL can KOTORI KNOW WHICH DRESS BRING OUT THE MOST IN YOU??!?!?!"

Honoka looked appalled. She never saw this side of Maki before. She knows that Maki is usually not the happiest girl in the world, but Honoka never seen her so stressed over a simple dress. Of course, Honoka, too, is wondering why Kotori didn't help Honoka with beautiful dresses, though that may be because Honoka herself didn't think she is worthy of wearing an actual dress. A dress that is, of course, outside of Muse's dressing room and used in very special occasions. The poor girl simply didn't see herself as worthy of getting one due to the harassment she received for being too "immature".

Nevertheless, there is still one place they have yet to go. Even more thankful is due to their location at the Shibuya Crossing, as Honoka looked up to see a very familiar sign above.

"104."

"Huh?" Maki jolted to see Honoka looking up at a building.

"Why don't we look in 104?"

"Are you sure Honoka?" Maki tilted her head, "I know there are just a few others..."

Honoka shook her head, "I think we should look in here first!"

Maki sighed, "Okay... We'll look in here first. If we can't find anything, we will just have to hurry up and find some other place since it is almost late out..."

The couple went inside 104, a popular shopping department in Tokyo and a well known building seen in many stories set in Shibuya (most notably "The World Ends with You"). They saw floors of areas with a variety of clothes available from casual to formal for all income levels. Probably the reason why Maki didn't want to come at first, but it what Honoka wants. Besides, it's surprisingly close to the place where they will have their dinner date at, so if they find something here then it would actually be more of a win-win in Maki's mind.

"This is actually a bit huge..." Maki gaped in awe. She wasn't used to going in mid-rung department stores such as 104, again mostly due to her upper class upbringing.

"Come on Maki-chan! You never been in 104 before?" Honoka said.

"Nope." Maki responded bluntly.

"Well, if there is a big chance we will find a dress, it would be here!"

"But what if we can't find one?" Maki asked in a worried tone.

Honoka stuck her tongue out. "I know you like me in my Schoolgirl uniform~"

"Oh hell no! I am not allowing you to go in that! Imi Wakannai!!!"

 _'B-Besides... I may not even control myself if I see those buns of yours...'_ Maki thought with a very huge blush across her face.

The two continue to scan throughout the formal clothing area, trying to find a good dress for Honoka. They were about to give up as always until Honoka hollered Maki over to her position, looking really excited.

"What is it, Honoka..." Maki grumbled.

"Look!"

Honoka showed Maki a strapless and somewhat tight night dress. The dress itself looks like the one Umi wore during the Soldier Game shoot but while the Soldier Game outfit is dark purple, the dress Honoka has is all black with elaborate orange streaks on the outlines of the dress and creeping up inwards. The dress is also strapless as well and is around Honoka's fit.

"I want to try it on so I can have your opinion on it." Honoka said as she rushed towards the changing rooms while Maki had not said a single word.

Maki was honestly afraid. She was afraid that the dress may not look too good on her and they would have to try looking out for more possibilities in 104 and other stores. Yep. It's not because she thinks Honoka would look very fitting in Soldier Game. Not at all. Even if she believes Honoka has the voice to do so, she doesn't see Honoka as sexy despite how secretly seductive she is considering Umi's recent perverted acts and how Hanayo acted previously.

 _'Though now that I think about it...'_ Maki's mind began to wander,  _'I did overhear Honoka singing Soldier Game at one point just to try and tease Umi...'_

Maki remembered the time in which she heard Honoka's "Sexy Voice". Holy shit, Maki thought Honoka sounded very convincing to be a seductress but her attitude and bits of self esteem issues that surround the orangette hindered it. Maki even wondered if Eli thought the same thing too when Nico asked Honoka to sing in different tones. Everyone was very surprised by the sheer amount of range Honoka has to offer when it comes to singing, especially since she sounds like a regular Genki girl.

The redhead was, and still is, hypnotized by that mere event. If it wasn't Honoka's body that made her crush on said Honk, it was her voice that did her in. It also doesn't help that Honoka was very forward to Maki at various instances as well. That alone made Maki wish that Honoka would do the same thing to her like she did during Autumn only with her "Sexy Voice" instead of her normal voice. Alas, it was only wishful thinking. Maki doubted that Honoka can do an actual sexual voice outside of singing.

**"Maki-chaaaaaaan~"**

Maki froze as she did a double take. Honoka stood in front of the redhead in the dress, hand on her hip and with a very intense gaze aimed towards her. While Maki thought that the voice belonged to someone else, her recent reminiscing of Honoka doing Soldier Game pinned that as Honoka's own "Sexy Voice". Maki felt as if she was relegated to being a useless lesbian like Eli in most fanfics, and she doesn't know whether to hate herself for it or not.

**"How do I look~?"**

"You look... dashing..." Is what came out of Maki's mouth.

Internally,  _'Holy shit. Holy fuck. Honoka is sexy. And she is doing the sexy voice, too. Why. Why. Why. No. Bad Maki. Stay cool. Stay cool. Soldier Game cool... FUCK! Honoka why must you do this to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? The way that dress compliments your ass and curves... Your developing cleavage... I can't... I need... I want... Noooooooooo!! Why am I suddenly becoming Umi?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'_

"Awww... You didn't like it?" Honoka made a sad expression, her old self returning.

Maki internally sighed in relief that she didn't get an aneurysm right then and there. Maki swore she was about to kiss Honoka intensely without any SELF CONTROL (get it?) if she went on with her sexy "act", and even then Maki couldn't tell if it was actually an act. Though at the same time, she needs to calm Honoka down otherwise it would all be just for that one show.

"N-No! Honoka!" Maki waved her arms in front of her, "Actually. That dress looks so damn beautiful on you~"

Honoka went back to being cheerful, "Yay! I picked out this dress since it looks like those dresses you, Umi-chan and Eli-chan wore during that Soldier Game shoot and Kotori-chan said that I could fit in with you cool girls if I tried. But I think I didn't think about it since because I just wanted people to smile, but that's fine by me as well!"

Maki pouted. She wanted Honoka to be the sexy girl she heard, but at the same time Maki doubted it would be a good thing. Besides, having the cheerful Honoka is always good, especially whenever everyone feels down in the dumps like she was back then playing the Piano by her lonesome. She loves sexy Honoka, but she doesn't want Honoka to change permanently for her or for anyone else. Besides, Kotori would personally murder Maki if that ever happens also, so there is that as well which creeped into the back of Maki's mind.

"Well I say it looks beautiful on you regardless." Maki said, "However, considering the time, we don't have enough to go to a hair stylist, but that's fine..."

"Oh that's okay Maki-chan!" Honoka then removed the band that held her ponytail and let her entire hair down, causing Maki to blush even more madly, "Do I look beautiful now my dear Princess?"

Maki froze once again at Honoka's assertiveness, but shook it off once more, this time with an assured smile on her face.

"You do. Now lets go, my love~"

_'Tonight is going to be a good night.'_

 

* * *

 

They went towards the place where their dinner will be at without any qualms. Having changed into their dresses in one of the bathrooms after paying for Honoka's clothes, they are now set to strut the streets without Honoka looking oddly out of place in a schoolgirl outfit. The two weren't able to apply respectable amounts of makeup, but considering their natural beauty, who needs them?

Maki, however, couldn't help but to steal glances at Honoka whenever she could. She never saw Honoka like this in her life. She was used to the dorky, silly, baka Honkers that may or may not have carried everyone towards victory at the 2nd Love Live! finals, not the ultra-sexy af Honoka that the redhead is seeing now. Honoka's regular genki walk was replaced with an assertive strut that stole even more glances from men and women alike. Maki felt a bit jealous about how Honoka suddenly gets all the attention and starts a hot strut of her own, latching her arm with Honoka's to give a clear warning of any perverse predators to back away now.

Alas, they made it to the dinner place. It was an extremely expensive area. Unlike the date with Hanayo, it's not a buffet, but rather a place where the rich young hang out while their parents do rich things nearby. The two saw the bouncer halt them just to check whether or not they are on the list to come here.

"Ladies, may I have your names please?" He asked politely.

"Nishikino Maki and Kousaka Honoka. We are here on a date." Maki answered.

The man froze for a second and did a double take on the orangette. Said orangette then did her signature smile and he smiled back.

"I would let you in but..." He started, with Maki frowning before he got out a pen and a piece of paper, handing it to Honoka complete with a bow, "Honoka. Can you sign this please? My daughter and I are in love with you and your voice. I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you at first since you usually have that side ponytail."

"Awww... It's okay!" Honoka patted him on the head before accepting the pen and paper, signing it with her name before giving it back, "I'm not usually out like this anyways."

"Thank you, Honoka!" He bowed again before opening the door to the dinner area, "And FAITO DAYO MUSE!!!" He did Honoka's pose, which Honoka reciprocated with her own.

Maki smiled at her Honk before holding her hand again.

"You and your infectious smile and spirit..."

"I bet you like it though~" Honoka replied.

"Oh hush you."

The two continued down the hallway before ending up in the main hall of the dinner place. They saw a bunch of other people who are on the same standing as Maki herself. Among those people is one redhead and one blackhead that are approaching....

"Well well... If it isn't the potential newly weds."

"My dear daughter! You finally came! And hello to you too, Honoka!!"

"Ah!" Honoka waved at the redhead woman, "Mrs. Nishikino!"

"Mama?!" Maki said in a shocked tone, "Papa too?!"

"Honokaaaaaaa!" Maki's mother hugged Honoka tightly, "Just like your Mother told me at our alumni meetings! You are sooo beautiful! I'm so, sooooo sorry that I didn't get to bring you out into the world, but at least I can see you once in a while!"

"Oddly enough, I was the one that brought our daughter's date in..." Mr. Nishikino sweatdropped, remembering how much of a crybaby the small Honks was, "Because you were with a critically injured patient..."

"At least you gave me the video Takumi took while dear Homura was in labor." Mrs. Nishikino turned back to Honoka, "So how's your mother?"

"Mom and Dad are doing fine! My little sister is..."

While Honoka and her two parents are talking, Maki stood there shellshocked. Of course with Honoka's mom being friends with the Principal of Otonokizaka, it's unsurprising that she would also be friends with her mother as well. But to the point where  _this_ is taking place right in front of her? Maki felt a bit robbed by this and decided to end this before she feels even more awkward.

"Mama! Papa!" She pouted.

"Oh!" Mrs. Nishikino finally saw her daughter and hugged her, "My dear Maki-ma! You didn't tell us that you were on a date with Honoka!"

"Mama, please!" Maki pleaded, "I-It's not like that!"

"Don't worry, Maki." Mr. Nishikino gave her a reassuring pat on the back, "We will accept your relationship with Honoka as long as you pay attention to your work." However, he also added, "Though I do have to say that you have competition. I heard the Sonodas and Ayases are also talking about having their daughters marry Honoka. Though I think it's just all in good fun either way. The more the merrier I suppose!"

He and some of his other friends who surrounded him laughed. Nothing like a good ol' competition between families even if it sounds cruel in hindsight. Even Honoka laughed along.

Maki meanwhile is extremely embarrassed. How the hell did her parents know that she had a date with Honoka?! All she told them that she needed a reservation at this place and that's it! Then again, parents do tend to "check up" on you just like how Kotori and Umi did while Honoka dated with Hanayo. Nevertheless, it was still very frustrating for Maki, and who could blame her?

"Mama... Papa..." She garnered her parents' attention, as well as Honoka's, "It's nice that you met Honoka... But can I please spend time with her? Just the two of us?"

"Of course my darling." Maki's mom patted the tsundere on her head, "Now you two go out and have fun."

"Just not too much fun." He joked, causing another round of chuckles, "In here, there is alcohol. I don't know why they allow it, but oh well. You teach kids not to touch the stove by letting them burn their hands on it, right?"

Maki didn't want to listen to her embarrassing parents any longer and dragged Honoka down to where all the youngsters are. As expected, there are very few men in this part and two of them were kissing each other to the amusement and mutual and genuine support of the others. Though they may all be potentially drunk.

The tsundere queen was no good with alcohol and this is the only place that serves it to those around age 15 and higher. She doesn't know why, but this is Japan and they give children fermented rice to drink during festivals and prayers at ages 3, 5, and 7. Though that made Maki wonder why such a place like this even exist in the first place. I guess even the power of rich kids scare Maki a bit considering how innocent she sometimes is already, with her still believing in Santa and all.

As Honoka and Maki sat down, they gave their orders to the waitress and began another conversation.

"Your mom looks just as cute as she was back then, right?" Honoka asked, playing with her wine glass next to her.

Okay, why is this brought up again?

"Honoka..." Maki grumbled, "Please..."

"Come on, Maki-chan! Our mothers were friends back in High School! Maybe our friendship is fate!"

Maki opened her mouth while trying to find a rebuttal, but closed it after realizing that it would be rather hypocritical considering her current crush and love for the sexy orange opposite of her.

"Maki-chan? What's wrong?"

Honoka had a worrying face as if she did something wrong and knowing it.

"Nothing." Maki replied, "I just can't help but to think how beautiful you look."

Honoka immediately smiled again, and that made Maki smile as well. However, it didn't last long as that smile turned into a seductive smirk.

 **"Well then."** Honoka said in her convincing sexy tone,  **"I do have an equally beautiful girl right across from me~"**

This time, however, Maki will not be outdone. Especially in a setting like this. It's on, Honoka.

**"Of course. But who would be worthy enough to earn him or herself a date with the radiant gem of Tokyo?"**

**"Hehe~ Obviously you, of course."** Honoka finished with a bit of a wink. Maki swore she got that from A-RISE's Shocking Party. That damn Tsubasa Kira.

**"Oh, Honoka. You are just too sexy~"**

**"You think I am?"**

**"Sexy enough to be in Soldier Game. Yes~"**

Everyone, even the two gay males, began to take interest in the conversation. Surprisingly, however, despite their drunken attitudes, they never made a peep. Though considering the sexual tension, they best thought it would be smart for them not to intervene lest they trigger one of the two and things would get nasty really fast.

However, the two girls essentially ignored them altogether.

 **"Would you like to drink?"** Honoka asked as one of the Waiters brought a cold bottle of Nihonshu*, pouring it in her cup and then Maki's.

Maki then giggled,  **"Of course my love."**

The night went on with the two girls eating, drinking, and talking without a single care for the world outside, much like the rich in real life. Though it could also be due to the fact that they became more and more drunk. Maki was genuinely surprised that Honoka can drink that much while still being drunk off her ass while Maki couldn't hold it in after the second glassful. She honestly wondered and worried that Honoka could have been a drunk if she was left out on her lonely lonesome.

"Honokaaa is no longer loneliiiiiiii... Ehe..." Maki managed to slur, the alcohol really affecting her. Why did she come here again?

 **"Maki-chan loves me like Tuxedo Mask loves Princess Serenity~ Hic.."** Honoka is still using that sexy tone while drunk... wait.

"E-Ehhhh..?"

Maki didn't know what the hell Honoka managed to say. Did Honoka managed to notice that she is desperately in love with her? Maki paled to know how Honoka would feel if she wasn't so drunk.

 **"Kotori-chan loves me. Umi-chan loves me. Hanayo-chan loves me. Everyone loves me and I want to make love with them using this sekkushiiii body of meeee~!"** Honoka continued to slur before losing her sexy posture and breaking out into a giggling mess.

Maki still felt very buzzed by the alcohol, but she swore she just heard Honoka confessed. It wasn't an actual and true confession, of course, since she was influenced by alcohol. However, her Papa once told her that "Alcohol is like an unreliable truth serum". Could Honoka actually be joking or...

_'Did... Did Honoka knew about this all along?'_

Maki paid no attention when Honoka moved her chair so that she is seated next to Maki, allowing her to see the full sights of her dress and how much skin it exposed to the redhead tsundere. At this point, Maki simply forgot what she had heard and cuddled the orangette next to her, admiring every touch Honoka made to her own skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Sadly, good things don't last forever, or at least in Maki's opinion. Everyone soon left feeling pretty satisfied. Even Maki felt better than she was before coming in here though it would be nice if she hadn't been dragging Honoka due to how buzzed the latter was by the time the dinner party was over. Thankfully (or unthankfully) Maki's parents would be taking the couple home and even allowed Honoka to stay over.

"I simply cannot wait to show her these pics." Mrs. Nishikino giggled as she browsed through her phone.

"You are scary at times. And I like that." Cooed Mr. Nishikino, prompting his wife counterpart to giggle as they made their way home in their Limo.

In little to no time at all, the Nishikinos plus Honoka made it to the Nishikino household. It was a huge building with the top floor being their overall home. Needless to say with how beautiful Tokyo is at night, you could say that the Penthouse on top would be prohibitively expensive considering Japan's Mortgage rates are just as hell as Hawaii's. The fact that they own the Penthouse outright says enough of the Nishikino's wealth and status full well.

"Pretty building~"

Of course, Honoka did not give a shit since she is still a tad drunk. As much as she can hold a ton of alcohol in her system without feeling groggy like Maki was, Honoka wasn't the best at holding it in compared to Maki. However, Maki liked Honoka drunk, since she tends to be very lovey-dovey. It was something that Maki likes that she won't ever admit it to others thanks to her attitude. Though she did love sexy Honoka as well...

Though that made Maki think of one thing. Something that dawned her in horror.

_'I didn't confess at the party.'_

Maki panicked. It's not like she panicked before, of course, but she complete screwed up her finishing performance (not that she would call loving Honoka an act. Far from it, actually). She knew that she had time, but even then there was the possibility that she may not even remember to confess to Honoka.

"Maki-chan?"

Maki turned to Honoka, sweating her life out still, looking deep into those drunk yet still beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"What is it Honoka-chan?" Maki asked.

"Can you tell me what's really wrong with you?"

As drunk as she is, maybe Maki thinks Honoka could be insightful while drunk considering her antics and how "aware" she was at the party.

"W-Well..." Maki decided it won't be best to hide it any longer, "I do have something. But I think it's best when we are alone in my room."

"Okaaaaaay~"

They made it to the top floor, where they were greeted by the family's employed maids.

"Master! Mistress! Young Mistress! Welcome back!" They said monotonously.

"Thank you." Mr. Nishikino said calmly before he gestured towards Honoka, "I don't know if you know her, but this is Kousaka Honoka. She is our daughter's friend and she will be staying over for the night."

"Ah! Nice to meet you Honoka!" The maids bowed.

"Ehe... Thanks.." Honoka greeted back, a bit in shock that she is now on speaking terms with the Nishikinos. Then again, she did speak with Maki a lot.

After all the introductions are dealt with, Honoka called her mom up to say that she is staying over with Maki for the night. Of course, Honoka's mom asked her daughter how Maki's mom is doing, causing Maki to blush at that surprise parental meeting. After hanging up, Maki was at least relieved to hear that Honoka wasn't forced to go back to her home, even though considering how their moms are that would be nigh impossible.

For now, Honoka would have to sleep with Maki for the night until School tomorrow. Not that it was a bad thing. In fact, for Maki, it was a good thing. Now she can finally do what she should have done about half an hour ago. However, it was Honoka who spoke first.

"So Maki..." Honoka's voice was still a bit slurred by the buzz leftover, "Can you tell me what's wrong."

This is it. There is no going back now.

_'Now or never, Maki. Lets finally do this...'_

"Honoka..." Maki looked down, not meeting with Honoka's eyes at first out of embarrassment, "When we first met in the Music Room, I was very close minded and I can admit I am much of a loner as I am a tsundere. I was very rude to you and, in fact, I can't even believe that you were not affected by my attitude that much. It's as if you were expecting me to come around to you.

"I honestly felt conflicted. Should I continue pursuing music or just give up on it as if it was a phase? So I tried to pursue you out of questioning, though now I think I was actually stalking you instead. I eventually conceded and I joined this 'Stupid Idol Club' as I described it before. Over time, however, I met amazing people, saw things in a brand new light...

"However, the light which really stood out..." Maki then faced Honoka, making eye contact and holding one of her hands, "Is you, Honoka."

"Me?" Honoka asked.

"Mhm. You were the light that sparked my inspiration for music once more. Of course you are still sometimes an idiot, like that time you bailed on us..." Maki and Honoka both winced at that memory, "Even then, you still became that light. I felt depressed when you initially left." Tears started to form in her eyes, "I began to miss you, need you, before I eventually started to outright want you and cuddle you. It was then I felt that you are different from every other friend I had and have, even those from Muse.

"Thankfully, you came back. And despite what those people online said about you, I think you came back with a strong vengeance to redeem yourself for what you had done. Your comeback brought new life into me and to the others and we can all thank you for that, Honoka. If I am being honest, I can say that now I simply can't live without your smile."

"Awwwww..." Honoka hugged Maki, "Thank you!"

"However."

"Eh?" Honoka tilted her head.

Maki started to blush a lot,  _'This is it... The hard part...'_

"Honoka... I-It was at that point in which I c-can say to m-myself.... and t-to you..."

She breathed in and out before saying it.

**"I love you, Honoka."**

As expected for Maki, Honoka simply sat there wondering what the hell is going on. Even with this confession, Honoka is still looking like a very dense idiot and...

"Maki.... Do you love me that much?"

Hold on.

This wasn't expected.

"Yes, Honoka." Maki said bluntly. She needed this! She needs every chance that she got at this point.

Honoka sat there, her eyes not meeting Maki's at all for a good while. Maki feared that she may had overdone it, especially since alcohol was involved as well. She may even go as far as calling Maki a rapist at this point if it wasn't for the redhead's parents coming there to assure safety.

"I'll think about it."

Wait. What.

"Eh?" Maki was the one tilting her head now.

"I said I will think about it~" Honoka gave Maki a wink. Fuck, why must she be sexy in Maki's eyes?

"O-O-Okay..." Maki stammered, not expecting  **this** response. Of course it won't be set in stone, but at least Honoka ACKNOWLEDGED her feelings at long last. Maybe the alcohol was good for something probably.

 **"But first,"** Honoka continued, her sexy tone coming back again,  **"Why don't we sleep together like lovers? At least I can give you a reward for being honest for a cute tsundere~"**

Wait. Is Honoka asking her to..?

No.

There is just no way.

And of course Maki's mind is in overdrive mode.

_'Oh god... Is she actually asking for it? NAH. Maki, say no. Please say no nicely. I don't want Kotori and Umi to kill me on the spot tomorrow. I want to live withh Honoka forever! Not have a one night stand with her and get killed!!! Please say no... Just pleeeeeaaaaaassssee...'_

**"Sure thing my love. But I will be the one on top~"**

Honoka smiled, already starting to take off that sexy Soldier Game-esque dress off,  **"Sure thing, love."**

 _'I fucking hate myself...'_ Maki facepalmed herself mentally in sheer disappointment as she began to take off her own clothes.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Maki felt as if someone was shaking her. She could also hear a voice, but cannot make out what the voice was initially. As her mind started to reboot back up, she then realized that the owner of the voice was none other than Kousaka Honoka. The orangette donned in a bathrobe and, judging by the towel wrapped around her head, she looked like she just came out of the shower. Groaning, Maki checked what time it was.

_5:00 AM_

_'FIVE IN THE MORNING?!'_ Maki gaped at the time,  _'Honoka woke up EARLIER THAN THAT??!?!?! What did Umi and Eli do to her that I am not aware of?!'_

As if reading her mind, Honoka responded with, "I began to wake up earlier since we won Love Live!. I was looking back at how Muse formed as a group and realized that Muse alone would not help Otonokizaka withstand the tests of time next time it's threatened for closure. So I wake up early to be with Umi and Kotori so we can do our work. I am also working on improving my own grades, too. I want to be the best Student Council President Otonokizaka ever had! One that will keep the school open for the next CENTURY!"

Maki was relieved and a bit happy that Honoka is like that. She doesn't know how long she could take sexy Honoka before dragging the orangette into another sex session. Besides, with Honoka going on and about how Otonokizaka has a special place in her heart due to her family heritage (and that of Kotori and Umi as well), Maki just knew that Honoka would indeed be super successful for her next goal, Muse being a bouncing board for her to jump to greater heights.

However, since Maki's mind temporarily shifted to sex, she looked under her sheets.

_'Oh no...'_

Much to her expectations - and horror - Maki was naked in bed. She looked back up to Honoka with a very huge blush.

"Did we just...?"

"We did." Honoka chirped bluntly, making Maki even more pale and embarrassed at what she had done.

However, there is still one more question that...

"Oh. And both your mom and dad found out." Honoka added. Again reading Maki's mind like a book.

_'Oh no....'_

"My parents found out as well."

_'Oh God...'_

"Kotori's and Umi's moms also came around by the time my parents found out we had sex. I don't know how, but maybe it's a parent thing."

At this point, Maki is already in a BSOD moment. This is it. She is going to die. Though murdered would be a more fitting term. Heck, she can already see her death coming in the awaiting hours or so. She can even read her tombstone saying "Here lies Nishikino Maki. Killed by two pissed off yandere friends due to having sex with Honoka behind their backs". If Kotori and Umi weren't there, then the rest of Muse may as well have a bone to pick if they ever found out.

"Maki? Are you okay?"

Honoka looked deeply concerned since Maki's eyes were now soulless and she is also sporting a smile she saw on dead people at funerals. She waved her hand in front of Maki's face before she rebooted again.

"I'm okay... Honoka... We should go..." Oh my God, even her Pile-like VOICE is soulless and robotic!

"Don't worry! I'm sure everyone else would understand!" Honoka reassured Maki, trying her best to reignite her friend without even knowing the implications of what they had just done.

"Yes... Of course..."

Eventually, the two got into their uniforms and headed out the Penthouse after getting on-the-go breakfast for both Maki and Honoka courtesy of Mrs. Nishikino. The mother saw them off as they went to Otonokizaka.

 _'Those two...'_ She thought,  _'Just like what me and Homura did back in the day when we were Otonokizaka students. Biri Biri used to be so jealous and cute when she found out... In fact... That's the first time I met my hubby since I asked him to film it and not tell a word about it. Poor thing, always at the butt end of our housewife antics and a tsundere back then as well.'_

She giggled at the implication of Honoka and Maki being so lovey-dovey.

 

* * *

 

Success. Maki made it to school with Honoka without seeing the likes of any of the other Muse members. They began to weave their way through the corridors, making sure they won't be caught by anyone considering what they did last night. Eventually they made it to the Student Council room where they finally must part ways.

"Maki-chan." Honoka said, "Thank you for taking me out last night~"

"You're welcome." Maki replied with a smile, "Thank you for being a fantastic Prince to my Princess."

"I'm still thinking about what you said, but don't give up hope!" Honoka pumped a fist in the air.

"Honestly. It's that attitude that makes me feel as if I would die without you."

Honoka giggled before Maki began to leave the Student Council room.

"See you Maki-chan!"

"See you Honoka!"

Maki had a bright smile on her face. She may not have COMPLETELY got Honoka to fall in love with her, at least she got her to consider it. That, in itself, is a victory for Maki.

However, her victory didn't last long by the time she turned the corner.

_'Oh fuck... OH FUCK NO...'_

Standing before her and now surrounding her  _were the **REST OF MUSE**_. They all had the same smile, but each one had a different saying yet the same meaning: Busted. Maki began to pale faster than Usain Bolt as she felt daggers stabbing figuratively in the back because the glares were that intense from behind. She already knew whose glares those were.

"Maki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~" Kotori said in a sing-song voice that was FAR TOO HAPPY for Maki's own comfort, "What did you do to Honoka-chan~?"

Maki couldn't say a word. She simply can't. Hell, she may already be peeing in her pants since she now knew she was utterly fucked.

"I heard you also gave Honoka alcohol as well." She heard Umi said in a stern, threatening voice. Dear god, it was like she is about to murder someone, "I can't believe you would go THAT low."

Again, Maki didn't say anything. She felt like she wanted to faint on the spot but she can't do so since fear is literally freezing her upright.

"Makichi~" Nozomi had the most perverse smile along with the already intense glare, "Your date is legitimate, but we have to punish you for intoxicating poor Honoka."

"Rin agrees!" With Rin not saying nya, Maki knew she fucked up even more.

"Maki.... HOW COULD YOU." Well, at least Hanayo is still in character, but her face says different. WAY DIFFERENT.

"Guess who is going to "play" with my dear siblings..." Okay, Nico is really threatening Maki. Maki is no good with kids.

"Maki." Eli said in a cold, harsh tone, "I think it's time to face against those who believe that what you did is REALLY LOW."

She then turned Maki around to see the LAST two people she wanted to see before she dies on the spot.

Kotori and Umi looked normal if you weren't a girl about to be killed by them. In the case of Maki, the girl who IS about to be killed, she sees two monsters staring down at her, the pray. Or, in this case, the one that trespassed and molested their lover/daughter. Either way, both is still utterly terrifying in the tsundere's mind. On top of that, their uniforms were worn askew, already a sign that these girls basically had their minds SNAPPED at this point.

"Maaaakiiiiii~" They both gloated.

"Y-Yess...???.iefow" Maki couldn't speak properly, so her 'yes' sounds more like a high pitch squeal of fear rather than a 'yes'.

The two slammed Maki against the wall and leaned their face closer and closer to the redhead's.

"End." 15cm, "Of." 10cm, "The." 5, "Line~"

Maki screamed as loud as she could as the rest of Muse basically overcrowds her.

All the while Honoka simply ignored what's happening right nearby and continued to work on her Student Council work. Still a bit oblivious, but she now has her friends on her mind as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Maki, you silly Tsundere Tomato.
> 
> Also *Nihonshu: Rice Alcohol. Basically what we call "Sake" back in the States. Can be served hot or cold (for some reason) and is drunk by everyone since it's basically the "Drink of the gods". Even CHILDREN drink it (no, really).
> 
> Sorry for not posting in SOOOOO LONG. I was struggling to get back on a proper sleep schedule and I had an even harder time trying to pry into the mind of the rich. I think Chika and the rest of Aqours sans Mari would agree with me on this.
> 
> Also I do believe that Maki's mother and Honoka's mother met at one point and even became friends as well considering Maki's mom's friendship with Principal Minami, who lives on the same street as the Kousakas. I also gave some names for the parents as well.
> 
> Honoka's Dad: Takumi Kousaka (shares the same Kanji as Takumi Fujiwara from Initial D)  
> Honoka's Mom: Homura Kousaka (hence the name of the store or maybe her name is inspired by it?)  
> Principal Minami (more of a nickname): Biri Biri (sound effect of electricity, you know how that goes in romance)
> 
> There might be more names for the parents in the future though I won't be including every parent.
> 
> Also on another note, I also believe that Honoka can and will be a better SCP than Eli, but it WILL do a number on her health and mental state (though I will put that in later). She cares about Otonokizaka a lot considering its history and how it's her mom's alma mater and how she made so much friends there as well. Say what you say, but I think there is just NO WAY IN HELL Honoka would slack off on Student Council work since it would mean the future of the School, and she already been through a lot with Muse already!
> 
> And my final point is that my characterization of Honoka is mostly based off of her MANGA AND SID character instead of her character from the anime. Main reason being is that the anime did a HORRENDOUS JOB of doing the characters for Love Live! and that the Manga did it far better (seriously, Sunrise, take notes). Honoka and Maki, in particular, were ESPECIALLY BS'ed in the anime. I really enjoy their manga/SID counterparts far more than their anime characterizations with Honoka having self-confidence issues (even to the point where she calls HERSELF stupid) and Maki trying to act as if she is on the top of the world only to be just another silly and dorky cinnamon roll. Not to mention it was made by the same girl (YES, GIRL) who made STRAWBERRY PANIC. And yes, the Manga is where you find all your NicoMaki at and, unlike the anime, IT'S NOT AS FORCED! :D
> 
> Anywho, aside from that, the former mascot of SEGA(AAAAAA) is up next! Don't worry, Rin knows exactly what Honoka really wants and it will be more heartwarming. :3
> 
> Rin: *looks up* This is too much to read, nya... xwx


	6. Arcade Neko, nya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is now going to have fun with Honoka-chan, nya!
> 
> W-Wait... That's NOT what I'm supposed to do, nya?

After an eventful weekend and loads of Student Council work, Honoka felt as if her brain was about to turn into mush. Nevertheless she would still keep going for the sake of the school to stay open, trying to hold up her promise to Principal Minami and Otonokizaka as a whole to leave a legacy so that it would remain open for at least another century or two. Though, she  _WOULD_ if it wasn't for Umi, who stopped Honoka right in her tracks when she was about to go over the next batch of paperwork.

"Honoka." The ocean girl said, "As much as I recently appreciate that you are finally taking work seriously instead of half-assing things, I really don't want another repeat of what happened last time..."

"B-But Umi..!" Honoka tried to plead but was immediately silenced by Umi.

"No, Honoka! I'm glad that you are trying your hardest to study nowadays since you finally found purpose. I don't know how, but anyway! I really think you should let me do some of the paperwork. Besides, Rin was trying to find you."

"Rin-chan?" Honoka quipped.

"Yes. She wants to hang out with you. I initially didn't like it since she wants to take you to the arcade and that debacle with Maki, but..." Umi looked at Honoka, already seeing some bags, "I honestly want you to take a break."

There was some silence between the two until...

"WOOHOOO!!! FINALLY!" Honoka jumped a cheered, causing Umi to sweatdrop, "Ugh... I felt as if I was going to die... But don't worry, Umi-chan. I'm still keeping an eye on my health ever since that event. I won't make the same mistake twice!"

"I was about to be disappointed that this would simply be an act to get on my good side," Umi sighed before continuing with a smile, "But at least you learned your lesson from that concert on the roof. I know that many people won't live that down, but I know you wanted what is best for this school and for all of us."

"Awww... Thank you Umi-chan." Honoka hugged her best friend, causing the latter to blush, "Also how was your timeout?"

"Please stop. Reminding me of that is shameless in itself..."

"Don't worry. I won't bug you. Besides, I have a video game duel with Rin-chan! The mighty Honoka will win out again!" Honoka then made a mad dash to Akihabara after picking up her stuff, leaving a bewildered Umi to be left with what is left of Honoka's Student Council work.

"That Honoka..." Umi murmured. However, as she went through the work, she noticed something odd, "Huh?"

There weren't that many Student Council paperwork for Umi to finish up for Honoka. Usually back in Muse, Honoka would be the one to push all the work towards Umi and Kotori. However, seeing this made Umi wonder. She then looked through the finished paperwork and saw to her surprise that they were surprisingly well done. She did expect Eli and Nozomi to do it for her, but she doubted it since they started to come to school later than usual recently while she saw Honoka in the Student Council room at very early hours. This essentially means that Honoka was doing all this work on her lonesome before she and Kotori came around. And while that would make Umi proud, she couldn't help but worry for Honoka. She is joyed at the fact that she is looking over her health, but she can't help but fear for her social health, and Umi definitely wants to know the cause of what is making Honoka act like this since this is not like her at all.

"Honoka..." Umi stared at one of the paperwork Honoka did, "What has gotten into you recently?"

 

* * *

 

Honoka was literally skipping to and throughout Akihabara, greeting the innocent passers by that can't help but smile whenever she comes near. It's not like she is tired of doing work. Far from it, actually. It's just that she is going to hang out with Rin.

With all of the stresses coming from Honoka becoming a third year and the past two dates she had, she is glad that Rin is willing to take her away from all the odd dates and do another one of their gaming sessions at the SEGA Arcade. She's still reeling from that disappointing loss in After School Activies, the hip and hot rhythm card game that is taking Japan by storm. Speaking of which, she has her cards on her right now! They may even have Hanayo join in as well due to how godly she is at crane games and get dem Jumbo Nesoberis of themselves. Hanayo did have a lot of them from those games, but refused to share, especially the Honoka ones.

After leaving the Akihabara Station gates, she immediately found Rin and Hanayo in front of the SEGA Arcade nearby the Station entrance. She waved at the two, beckoning them to her presence. After being seen by the two first years, Honoka made her way and hugged them both.

"Honoka nya!" Rin hugged back.

"How was Student Council, Honoka?" Hanayo asked.

Honoka shrugged, "Same old. Same old. Just paperwork and more paperwork. Though it's not all that bad considering I have Umi and Kotori there. Doesn't mean that I push work towards them nowadays."

"Hmm." Hanayo hummed in deep thought, "So you are starting to do more of the work load?"

"Obviously." Honoka said nonchalantly, "Now that Love Live! is over and we won, we all have to find our own path. I am thinking about either Politics or Business. Umi wants me in Politics but I don't know..."

"You can do it nya!" Rin said patting Honoka on the back.

"Thanks Rin." Honoka petted the Cat girl, "So enough Student talk, lets play!"

"Yeah!" The two first years went with Honoka into the SEGA Arcade with the intent to just have fun as graduation creeps even closer.

The SEGA arcade is pretty gargantuan for an arcade. While numerous arcades, especially in the West, have at most one decently large room filled with arcade games, the SEGA arcade has FLOORS of those things. Ranging from the classics such as Street Fighter II to newly built machines such as After School Activities and Kancolle. It became an extremely popular hangout spot for many male UTX students (yes, there are male UTX students) as well as numerous of others. It is also filled to the brim with those infamous crane games (or UFO Catchers as they call in the land of the rising sun) that tease wannabe winners with prizes that can't possibly be received thanks to shitty crane design.

Rin decided to use one of her gaming sessions with Honoka and Hanayo as her own date. She felt as if, with all the alcohol and the fact that she nearly got raped one day and had sex with Maki on the other, Honoka deserves a break from all the mushy stuff. So Rin and Hanayo, the former still being somewhat innocent and a ditz, decided that they should have as much fun as possible while also sleeping over at Honoka's house. The two already called their parents and they agreed to let them stay with Honoka for the day.

Honoka looked around. Crane games to her left. After School Activities to the right. An escalator leading to even more games and more games. It simply never ends. And with Maki paying for Rin due to her deal with Rin (and now even moreso due to the redhead intoxicating Honoka and having sex with her), they can simply play whatever they like until the sunset. Though, they don't want Umi and Maki to catch on them playing until midnight and their sessions usually have a time limit.

Honoka locked eyes with Rin, "Ready to lose?"

Rin laughed, "Rin is going for back to back session wins!"

"Good luck you two!" Hanayo cheered as the two idiots made their way to After School Activities.

After School Activities is... Okay come on... It's fucking the Love Live! game that most likely came out last year or something. There's even a game called Love Live! After School Activities for crying out loud! It's the exact same thing but with a lot more variety of Idols compared to the "Idol Hell" people play in real life. And for the record, this author DOES NOT play it at all. He prefers life wasting games like Kancolle and Maplestory.

Honoka immediately went down to business competing with Rin in After School Activities, though again Rin came out as the victor of that game once again. This caused Honoka to pout a lot before they went to one of the crane games with Hanayo.

"Mou... Not fair.." Honoka continued to pout.

"Nya~" Rin mewed teasingly, "Your hands aren't fast enough compared to Rin's nya."

"I'll keep that in mind... Gotta make my hands faster..."

"Oh hush you two." Hanayo said as they made it to one of the crane games with the Nesoberis in it, "You two should just watch and learn."

Hanayo, Honoka, and Rin looked at all the large Nesoberis in the machine. Much of them would cost around 50 US Dollars at most considering how hellishly difficult it is to ship from another country. Yet, you could get one large Nesoberi for as low as four US Bucks if you are lucky or (in Hanayo's case) skilled enough to get them down. Feeling confident in her abilities, Hanayo popped a few coins into the machine and starts to play.

One nudge. Nothing. A large scale of movement as the Honoka and (by coincidence) Rin Nesoberis close in on the open gap. Eventually, Hanayo used her elite skills to kill two birds with one stone and got the two Nesoberis at once.

"OHH!!! Hanayo-chan!" Honoka shouted, her mouth agape in shock at how Hanayo managed to do this, "T-That's..."

"Amazing as always, Kayo-chin!" Rin applauded.

Hanayo blushed a bit and got the Nesoberis out of the prize box, giving the Rin one to Honoka and the Honoka one to Rin. However, as she looked at the Rin Nesoberi, Honoka stared at Hanayo's expression.

"Hey, Hanayo? Why don't we both get a Nesoberi of you?" Honoka asked politely.

"W-Wha?" Hanayo jumped, a tad shocked that Honoka insisted on this, "Are you sure?"

"It won't be fair otherwise, Kayo-chin!" Rin protested, "Besides, you kept all the Kayo-chin Nesoberis to yourself as well!"

Honoka failed to hold back a giggle as Hanayo blushed a deeper shade of red. However, she then thought about an idea.

"Well we could..." She huffed, her smile then turned into a smirk, "But you have to get them. I'm not helping!"

Rin and Honoka stopped and stared at Hanayo in horror as the Rice goddess crossed her arms, smirk still on her face.

"B-But Kayo-chin..." Rin began to tear up.

"Hanayo... how could you?" Honoka got on her knees.

"Because one, it's your date." Hanayo explained, "And two, I want to see how well you do crane games. Now shoo."

Honoka and Rin limped to the nearest machines with Hanayo Nesoberis, despair written all over their faces as they know how less skilled they are than Hanayo at these damn things.

It was just as Hanayo predicted. Honoka and Rin immediately went crawling back to her as soon as they wasted a thousand yen (so about 10 USD depending) on the machines and with no Hanayo Nesoberi in hand. She simply smirked as the two idiots begged for Hanayo to help them with their struggles.

"Kayo-chin... HELP..." Rin sobbed.

"Hanayo-chaaaaaaaaaaan..." Honoka pouted, also sobbing a bit.

"Okay fine..." Hanayo sighed, "You two are really a handful..."

"Come on, I know you are a handful a couple of days ago on that one night~" Honoka and Rin teased, causing Hanayo to blush intensely at the memory as she went to one of the machines with some Hanayo Nesoberis.

 

* * *

 

A couple coins wasted and two more Nesoberis earned later and the trio is already heading up the next levels of the SEGA Arcade. The machines range from old fashioned joysticks and button that people mash on more often than not to incredibly modern machines with touch screens and card scanners. There were even the occasional racing game as well from those known in the West to those, well, not known in the West.

One of those machines, however, is about a series known throughout the World but none of the arcade games or console games made it to Western Markets despite how much of a classic this certain series is. This author may as well go far as to say that this series is even better than Love Live! itself with how well the Story and Characters is fleshed out.

But to Honoka, Rin, and Hanayo, one thing stood out.

It's the game's - and the series's - amazing soundtrack.

"It just came out I bet nya~!" Rin hopped excitedly.

"The Final Stage is coming out soon, too!!!"

Honoka was no stranger to the game Hanayo and Rin were recently obsessing about.

" _Initial D Arcade Stage 5_ , huh? We've never played the game one v one, haven't we Rin?" Honoka said, looking at her overenthusiastic cat friend.

"Yep." Rin nodded, "I've only played Arcade Stage 7 and Extreme Stage with Kayo-chin, but I bet this is your first time playing, Honoka!"

"Yeah... But I can be a good driver!"

"Wanna bet?"

And with that, the three were off. They hopped onto individual chairs designed similarly to the bucket seats adorned in the cars of professional drifters and race drivers in D1GP and Super GT respectively. Rin and Hanayo, having played the game numerous times before, explained the controls to Honoka, who simply nodded. They also had cards on their person, which Rin said has their save data and can be used to load save data and have their own custom car that suits them.

"Don't worry Honoka! We'll be fair and not use them." Hanayo reassured, patting Honoka on the head as the Honk nearly burst into tears.

Due to the game being mostly two-player, Honoka will face off Rin first and then Hanayo before the two first years face off each other. The controls consist of the driving wheel, the pedals, and a stick shift on the player's left (due to this being Japan and all, of course).

"Choose a car, Honoka!" Rin hollered, having already chosen her car, a Mazda RX-7 FD3S.

"Okay! Okay!" Honoka then picked her car.

"H-Honoka?!" Hanayo piped, "Are you sure you want to go with the AE86?!"

"C'mon, Hanayo-chan." Honoka stuck her tongue out, "If Takumi can beat a FD, why can't I?"

Rin looked at Honoka, then Hanayo, before shrugging, "Okay then, Honoka. Don't cry when I beat you nya!"

"Oh you're on!!!"

The two then did a random course selection so that they will start the game. The course that was selected was the passes of Mt. Miyogi in Gunma prefecture (where much of the Initial D series take place), a medium difficulty course but not as difficult as some of the other courses available. However...

"Ahhh! I love Mt. Miyogi! We should go there some day!"

The Miyogi course is Rin's favorite course, having known every detail of the bloody trail. Honoka paled when she understood what Rin meant and what it also meant for her as well in regards to the ongoing arcade competition. She did feel a bit better after hearing Hanayo's words of encouragement.

"Ganbaruby Honoka-chan! Rin-chan!"

However, the two orangettes looked at each other in confusion. Ganbaruby? This ain't Sunshine!! Hanayo! Please wait for, I don't know, FIVE YEARS AT LEAST?!

**_"Get ready, racers!"_ **

Honoka and Rin immediately swung their heads back to their respective screens, ready to race.

**_"5!"_ **

**_"4!"_ **

**_"3!"_ **

**_"2!"_ **

**_"1!"_ **

**_"GO!!!"_ **

_(Music: Fly with me to the Moon and back - The spiders from Mars.)_

And their cars were off, the eyes of the two persons locked onto their respective screens as they faced both the pass and each other. For a girl with no experience, however, Honoka was surprisingly good at the game, keeping up with Rin's faster FD with her slower 86 and almost perfecting every turn and corner. It got to the point where Rin had to slow down due to the wear on her tires (and yes, that does happen in this game from Arcade Stage 5 and onwards).

 _'Crap...'_ Rin thought as she faced more rougher turns,  _'These turns are monstrous as always. I never do good at this point in the race nya...'_

Rin then saw Honoka's AE86 pass her FD3S before a S-curving turn with a rather nasty sharp right ahead.

_'H-Honoka?! W-What is she doing? She's gonna..!!!'_

Of course Rin wasn't concerned about her safety here. I mean, they are at an arcade! If it was an actual race, then yes, Rin would be concerned for Honoka thinking about making a reckless move. However, Rin found herself gaping like a dead fish as she cleared the S curve with near perfection. She even managed to use the momentum of the first drift on the slight left in order to perform something Rin muttered...

**"I-Inertia drift?!"**

Unlike Keisuke Takahashi, Rin continued on with the race even with Honoka an elephant of a length away. However, on each corner, Honoka began to lose Rin more and more. Eventually, according to the time on the game, Honoka had beaten Rin by about 44 seconds tops.

"Honoka nya..." Rin said, completely shocked.

"I guess that makes up for that blunder on After School Activity~" Honoka said, smug smirk on her face and arms crossed. A sign of pure victory.

However, a hand on Honoka's shoulder was a sign to the orangette that it is far from over. She looked over to see Hanayo with an "innocent" grin on her face. And by "innocent" we mean "threatening".

"Good job Honoka-chan. But it's not over." She said in a serious tone.

In no time at all, Honoka and her unmodded AE86 went up against Hanayo and her heavily customized Nissan GT-R Skyline R32. The course this time was at Akina, an easy course with a somewhat complicated series of hairpin turns at the end of the pass complete with one vital turn. The announcer did his (or her?) countdown and the race started.

Honoka realized at this point that Hanayo can be the next Keiichi Tsuchiya of the Arcade Stage series if she wants to as she is simply GODLIKE in Initial D. She barely gave Honoka any minute of reprieve on each and every turn. To make matters worse, her car is not only faster due to the amount of mods it has, but she is also using an 4WD car. 4WDs are generally faster yet less fuel efficient, but they are game breaking due to how fast they can clear corners and outpace less powerful cars and RWDs, for which Honoka's car is both.

"H-Holy shit, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka exclaimed, sweatdropping as she tried to keep up with the car of the Rice goddess.

Said Rice goddess, however, paid no attention. Her mind was completely on the game itself and little to anything else. Even Rin was blatantly ignored as the cat lover tried to snap Hanayo out of it.

"K-Kayo-chin? Aren't you taking this far too seriously???" She asked. It was a question Hanayo would not heed to.

The race, however, had a surprising twist. Hanayo's car started to grind the siderails of the road, slowing her car down a bunch. Hanayo tried to keep to the inside as much as she can, but the ceaseless hairpins of Akina finally did her in. However, it wasn't until the last moment on the final turn where Honoka finally beaten out Hanayo, winning a seemingly impossible race.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YES..." Honoka collapsed on her own wheel as her time was shown. Honoka managed to beat Hanayo by half a second.

"Jeez Honoka! You barely beaten Kayo-chin!" Rin said, surprised, "Guess you really are Takumi, eh nya?"

"Oh hush..." Hanayo bapped the two on the nose, "Besides, I was a bit carried away... wasn't I..."

"Not really!" Honoka said cheerfully, "I'm having loads of fun!" She then turned to Rin, "Hey Rin. After you and Hanayo, wanna do another round?"

Rin smirked, "You bet."

"Oh you two..." Hanayo sighed as she resigned back to cheering.

The three continued to race. While they wanted to go back and do Muse's songs on After School Activity, the blaring and loud Eurobeat that echoed from the boomboxes of the Initial D Arcade locked them in. They spent the next hour playing this very arcade game alone.

 

* * *

 

After having their long Initial D fix, the trio continued exploring the SEGA Arcade, playing newer game and playing the classics. Eventually, by the time the challenge is done, Honoka beaten Rin, mostly thanks to her skills at racing games like Initial D and Wangan Midnight. They also worked their bodies off from the latest Dance Evolution Para Para game and danced together. Eventually, however, they left the arcade, the sun already starting the set and Honoka has a bunch of studying to do for the Exam coming up.

"Honoka nya..." Rin rubbed the back of her head, "I never knew you were so good with racing games..."

"Better than schoolwork..." Honoka muttered, causing the three to share a jolly laugh amongst themselves.

Hanayo broke the laughter, "Say Honoka-chan... How's Student Council work?"

Honoka's face immediately became serious, "It was a tad stressful and I was tired every now and then..."

"Why do you do all that boring paperwork nya?" Rin asked tilting her head, "I also heard from Umi that you did them very well recently."

"Well... With Love Live! over and Muse... disbanding..." Honoka winced a bit, "I want to leave a legacy for myself. And I want to be the best Student Council President so this School will stay open! So I must tread on for the sake of Otonokizaka's future!"

Hanayo caught a faint blush across Rin's face. She smiled sadly inwards as she knew that while Rin is innocent, she understood the concept of falling in love from Hanayo herself. Honoka, on the other hand according to Miss Rice Lover, looks like someone that doesn't know  the concepts at all. Probably due to the fact that she wants to inspire people and not get any rewards at all, even if it is love.

Then again, however, Hanayo always had looked back at her date and Honoka's recent date with Maki and noticed something peculiar. It may be her, but maybe Honoka, as insane as it sounds,  _does know_ about love but something, or someone, is holding her back. She knew that it may get to the point where all the Muse members may have to confront Honoka so that the mental blockade can fall and hopefully Honoka will declare her love for someone.

"Hey Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan." Honoka looked at the two with sparkling eyes, causing a bigger blush from Rin, "Do you want something? I can go get something to drink for all of us!"

"Ah. I would like some milk please!" Rin said, but her cheerfulness hid something much more in Hanayo's eyes.

As for Hanayo herself, "Water would be fine for me."

"Okay then!" Honoka then dashed off to the nearest vending machine.

While she was away, however, Hanayo saw Rin slowly breaking down into tears. The Rice lover immediately took action and comforted her longtime friend.

"There there Rin-chan... I know it's over but you can confess before we all go home and study."

"I-I know.. but..." Rin silently sobbed, "She means so much to me... I just can't..." Rin planted her face into Hanayo's bust, sobbing louder.

Hanayo could understand where Rin was coming from. Rin, being tomboyish, was heavily discriminated in Japan due to how generalized gender roles are. Because of this, gay relationships, trans people, and acting too girly or too boyish is most likely going to earn you dirty and accusing looks from the general public if they are pure Japanese nationals and not gaijins (specifically the American kind). Rin was teased for wearing skirts and thought herself as useless in the group because she looks and acts like a boy, and thus, it could even lead to Muse losing based on that alone.

By the time Honoka and her second year friends were trapped on Okinawa due to a vicious tropical storm, Honoka gave Rin a large pep talk and managed to get her into the dress meant for Honoka herself at a fashion show back in Tokyo proper. Rin instantly became a hit at the fashion show, giving her a much needed confidence boost and ever since then, Rin has become much more confident about her figure.

At the same time, however, the encouraging words of wisdom that Honoka said rang in Rin's ears ever since. Hanayo noticed Rin's feelings at the same time Hanayo noticed her feelings for Honoka due to their shared struggle of staying "at weight" though they eventually escaped Umi's wrath more times than one. However, Rin is even more emotional than Hanayo when it comes to love, believe it or not, something that caused Hanayo to make a deal that will allow the two of them to share Honoka. Besides, they will still be friends regardless and at least Honoka would see these two together forever whether it be platonic or romantic.

 _'And that is why I am here in the first place. To help Rin-chan as much as I can.'_ Hanayo thought, continuing to pat her cat friend.

The issue is, as with many of Honoka's other suitors, is to get her attention to Rin's feelings. Rin, however, was one of the more emotional ones from this, repeatedly crying while everyone else fights over her. Only Hanayo was there to comfort the poor girl. Now, however, was Rin's time to finally tell Honoka all those weeks of pent up depressive emotions to the girl upfront.

"It's not too late Rin-chan." Hanayo continued patting Rin, "You can propose to her now if you want."

"B-But..." Rin looked at her bestest friend, tears lingering in her eyes, "What if she re-refuses?"

"Rin-chan... This is Honoka-chan we are talking about. I doubt she will let anyone feel left out."

"B-But she's already considering Maki's feelings!"

That is true. Maki did confirm that Honoka is thinking about Maki's confession. However, they all agreed that Maki's attempt didn't count even if Honoka did fell in love with Maki. Besides, Kotori and Umi already did the "honors" of "punishing" Maki. It was something Hanayo kept in her phone and will continue to keep it for the rest of her life.

"I'm baaaa~aaaaaack~!!!"

Before Hanayo could relive the lewd memory, however, Honoka came around with drinks in hand. She passed the milk to Rin and the water to Hanayo. However, there was something odd about the milk Honoka grabbed.

"Honoka..." Rin said while looking at the unusually large Milk carton, "Isn't this carton a bit too big?"

"Of course it is! We're sharing, Rin-chan! I want some milk, too!" Honoka passed a straw to Rin while opening her own straw, "If you want, we can even switch straws around as we drink!"

Rin and Hanayo froze a bit. It's as if Honoka was inviting Rin to...

Hanayo immediately realized the situation faster than Usain Bolt and prepared her phone just in case something gucci happens. There is no way in hell that she is going to miss this memory in a longshot.

Rin, on the other hand, was blushing brighter than before, now looking like a strawberry. Honoka is literally insisting on the idea of sharing and switching straws. That, which Rin learned through the amounts of shoujou-ai anime she watched, could only lead to one conclusion.

_'S-She's inviting me to do indirect kisses!!!'_

"Come on Rin-chan! Wanna do this together~?" Honoka asked.

Rin nodded, "Mhm!"

Straws in the carton, Honoka and Rin began to drink from their straws. Hanayo meanwhile, not wanting to miss any of the action, immediately took her phone out of her skirt pocket and started to record. The entire ordeal went as you would have expected: Honoka and Rin drinking on a table in Akihabara, talking about something related to Soccer such as the J-League or the upcoming Women's World Cup in Germany, then drank again. It went along for a few more minutes until...

"Time to switch!" Honoka smiled at Rin, who blushed even more.

"Ehhh?!" Rin paled, "A-Are you s-"

However, Rin was silenced by the simple touch on the lips by Honoka's index finger.

"It's okay." Honoka reassured, "Just let it flow."

Rin tried to protest before nodding along with Honoka's absurd idea. They then switched straws, their saliva still lingering on the straws, heightening the romantic tension within Rin. She stared at her straw while Honoka gleefully slurped on Rin's. The catgirl hesitated before finally drinking from the straw Honoka drank from, blushing a lot as she drank a bunch of the Honk's saliva up along with the milk.

Hanayo meanwhile sat there trying not to nosebleed as they continued switching straws around as the milk carton emptied out. She simply cannot believe that Honoka is doing this. Not that she DOESN'T want Honoka to do this considering what happened during her date, but she still cannot believe what she is seeing. To the Rice lover, this is very romantic and hot.

 _'It's like one of those Otome games~'_ She bemused.

Eventually, the Milk is finally drank whole and Honoka sighed.

"Haaah.." She patted her own chest, "That was delicious~ Right Rin-chan?"

Rin, however, was barely available. As in, she is blushing so much and is so overwhelmed by the amount of indirect kisses that she was about to implode. If it happened with anyone else aside from her and Hanayo, Rin would have immediately called the Police or maybe even the American MPs considering how incompetent Japan is.

"Hey Rin-chan?" Honoka asked in a concerned tone, "You okay?"

"Ah! Oh!" Rin jumped, "Yeah... I'm okay..."

"Was it good to taste my essence~?"

Rin gaped at Honoka wide-eyed.

"H-How... W-Why?" Rin said, shocked.

"Rin-chan... I have read more than my fair share of manga~" Honoka finished with a wink.

Rin froze in place. She cannot believe that Honoka actually  _ **knew**_ what she was doing when she was switching straws with her.

"Rin-chan? What's wrong?" Honoka continued to ask, poking Rin's forehead.

Rin didn't know what to say at all. Honoka knew what she was doing and she knew about indirect kisses. Is she much more knowledgeable about love that what many might think? Or is something else causing this?

However, before Rin could think any more, her eyes refocused to the sight of Honoka. Of course it would be obvious since they are sitting right across from each other. But, Honoka was oddly too close to her. It was as if she is-

_*Smooch~*_

Rin began producing a lot of steam, her entire body completely red in pure shyness at what just happened. All she knows is the tender taste of milk, sweet bread, and strawberries.

Honoka is kissing Rin.

_**Honoka is kissing her.** _

Rin, not knowing what else to do and probably thinking that this is a dream, kissed her back. She threw her arms over and hugged Honoka, pulling the orangette closer to the Neko. Their kissing intensified even more as Honoka began to crawl upon the table. It was a bloody miracle that no one noticed, though even if they did they would just walk away muttering to themselves.

Hanayo, however, was taking a shit ton of pictures at this point. At long last her little Rin(?) has finally grown up. Maybe this would be the moment when Honoka confesses to Rin? Hanayo wasn't so sure, considering her feelings for everyone else. While thinking about this, Hanayo began to imagine one possibility just in case.

The kiss went on for about three more minutes until both have their heads on the table, completely out of breath and accompanied by the 'DX' expression. Hanayo sighed to herself after wiping up the blood from her nose, trying to hide the evidence that she is being turned on by this.

 _'Those two...'_ She thought,  _'They are so sweet yet a bit idiotic. Then again it adds to their charms...'_

 

* * *

 

The way back home was eerily silent between Honoka and Rin. Rin was silent because she didn't know what to say after that debacle and Honoka because of... other issues.

Hanayo, however...

"...And there is this Idol group with these cute outfits!" Hanayo blabbed on without abandon, "Kotori-chan showed me the group before we prepared for the Final Live and their songs are SOOOO ADORABLE!!!"

Both Honoka and Rin merely nodded.

Hanayo grunted in response and bapped the two on the back of their head, causing pained responses from the bread lover and the Neko girl.

"Ow!"

"Nyaaa! Kayo-chin!!!"

Hanayo put her hands on her hips, "Can you two tell me what is wrong all of a sudden?"

"W-Well..." Rin began to sweat a bit, "I-I-I can't tell..."

"M-Me neither..." Honoka also responded.

Hanayo was having none of it, however, and a dark aura began to surround her. Rin and Honoka backpedaled a bit as the aura grew, having known that Hanayo had this side of her since NO EXIT ORION. Heck, even Honoka sometimes had that aura surround her but it was more of a sign that the group should stop the Honk before she gets arrested for  _mass murder._

"Please make up." Hanayo ordered. Yeah, not 'said',  **'ordered'** , "Or I will have to make you two do something embarrassing~"

"Okay! Okay!" Both of them exclaimed, already on their knees as if to beg Hanayo not to slaughter them on the spot.

As soon as the two recollected their belongings, Rin started to talk.

"Honoka..." She said, "Remember back when you told me to wear the dress at the fashion show..?"

Honoka nodded, "Yeah. What about it?"

"W-Well..." Rin began to sweat before continuing, "I-I was really moved by your words nya..." She couldn't even say her nyas as often as she liked! "A-And I started to have something... grow..."

"Grow?" Honoka questioned, "What grew?"

"I-It didn't grow physically! I would be dead nya!" Rin scolded, "Baka Honoka!"

"Okay. Okay. Please continue Rin-chan."

"It continued to... grow... and... and..." Rin was at a loss for words until a reassuring pat on the back by Hanayo gave her some more strength to continue, "And I consulted Kayo-chin. She said it is something of...  _attraction..._ "

Immediately Honoka's eyes widened a bit, but not enough to catch Rin's or Hanayo's attention.

"I..I started to develop feelings for you since that day at the fashion show... Because you gave me the strength to show that I can be girly even if I am more butch!"

Rin began to breath heavily before saying those words.

**"I love you Honoka! And thank you!!!"**

Rin then bowed at a full 90 degree angle towards her senior orangette. Said orangette still had those unnoticeable wide eyes, as if she is shocked about something.

"R-Rin-chan..." Honoka muttered, looking at Rin precisely and seeing some tears flow down her cheeks and eyes, "Please..."

"Y-You know..." Rin said, holding back her sobs, "I-If you think I am weird like that... Don't worry! I understand that you don't want me... I will support you even if you have a man in your-!!!"

Rin's words were halted by Honoka giving Rin a kiss on the nose then a smooch on the lips before trying to wipe the tears off of the Neko girl.

"Please, Rin-chan. I love you too." Honoka said, hugging her junior.

"R-Really?!" Rin said, bewildered by the fact that Honoka just said that.

"Mhm." Honoka nodded before continuing, "But you may have a lot of competition. Especially from Maki-chan and Hanayo-chan."

"D-Don't worry! I can share if you want!" Rin said, now crying tears of joy.

"Well, if you want." Honoka wiped Rin's tears off again, "Also stop crying... I know you are a very happy kitty. And like that a lot from you."

Rin still cried, but wiped her own tears now, trying her best not to cry and still be Rin.

Hanayo, meanwhile, clapped loudly.

"That. Is. So. SWEEEEEEEET!!!" She squealed, "This would make for a great fanfic!"

Rin and Honoka sweatdropped at the mention of a fanfic between her and Rin.

"Should we head back now?" Rin asked.

"Agreed." Honoka replied, her and Rin dragging Hanayo as they made their way back to their homes.

 

* * *

 

**#ToLoveAHonk**

 

NyaNyaNya: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

NicoNicoNiiiii: jesus fucking christ rin, what is wrong with u

RiceGoddess: Don't be mean, Nico! Rin is on Cloud Nine!

NicoNicoNiiiii: wait...

EurovisionFanHarasho: You don't mean.. :O

SonodaUmi: HONOKA ACCEPTED HER FEELINGS?!

KantoRowlet: HONOKA ACCEPTED HER FEELINGS?!

WashiWashiSuruYan: HONOKA ACCEPTED HER FEELINGS?!

Tomato: owo

SonodaUmi: You don't count.

EurovisionFanHarasho: You don't count.

Tomato: QAQ

WashiWashiSuruYan: As much as I like to celebrate, that bring up a concerning question...

SonodaUmi: What is it? And it better not be perverted.

WashiWashiSuruYan: What if Honoka recognized our feelings from the start or from very early on? And we just don't know about it?

SonodaUmi: ...

SonodaUmi: I was honestly expecting a boob joke, but holy moley... That does bring up a good point...

KantoRowlet: That's bull! Then I should have had sex with her in the alleyway!

NicoNicoNiiiii: ...

SonodaUmi: ...

NyaNyaNya: ...

EurovisionFanHarasho: ...

WashiWashiSuruYan: ...

RiceGoddess: ...

Tomato: And people say that I am the only one with that mindset.... -_-

KantoRowlet: Honoka loves to check out my chest!

NicoNicoNiiiii: ANYWAYS

SonodaUmi: May I also say something?

NicoNicoNiiiii: if it's about honoka's ass then i am gonna fuck you up big

SonodaUmi: It's about Honoka's recent attitude. Anyone notice something going on with her?

RiceGoddess: !!!

RiceGoddess: Actually. She did feel a bit odd... Especially about Student Council and School.

KantoRowlet: Umi... Is there something wrong?

SonodaUmi: Not at the moment, but everyone, please keep an eye on Honoka if possible...

RiceGoddess: Okie Dokey!

NicoNicoNiiiii: i am up next so i am going to question her in the clubroom

SonodaUmi: Thank you.

EurovisionFanHarasho: Why do you want us to do so?

SonodaUmi: I believe that she may be overworking herself and I don't want a repeat of the rooftop incident...

KantoRowlet: Ah... .n.

WashiWashiSuruYan: I think this is the best time to say goodnight. Also EYES ON HONOKA! We don't want her to kill herself from overstressing...

 

* * *

 

Back at the Homura Sweets Shop, Honoka was laying down on her bed stomach flat. She was wondering about Rin and Maki's confessions, Hanayo coming so forward to her, Kotori's "innocent" summer dress, and Umi's... lewdness.

"D-Do they all love me?" She said to herself, "Does that mean that..."

Honoka shook her head. As much of wishful thinking she can muster, there is simply no way.

"Nah... Impossible...  **There is no way for such fine, smart, and beautiful women like the rest of Muse to love a girl like me...**

**"A stupid girl like Honoka..."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I just came back from Kantai Collection hell to bring you another chapter to this story! Wasn't as long, I apologize, but I am trying to not prolong these chapters THAT much (unless you enjoy it). I already felt creativity fatigue while doing the Maki chapter last time and that took like a MONTH and then some. The next chapter is also somewhat short depending.
> 
> And why is it dependent? Because the next chapter is none other than the cancer herself: Nico Yazawa!
> 
> Nico: NICO NICO NII~!!!
> 
> Maki: >A<
> 
> Umi: NNNGHH!!!
> 
> My ears... They are bleeding and a part of my soul just died...


	7. Helping out in the School Idol Research Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico Nico Nii~!!!
> 
> It's Nico's turn to get that baka Honoka to love Nico Nico-chan~! And she will do it with all her love~! Nico desu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pain of writing the summary is too damn high...

Boring School days had passed for Honoka, uneventful as well. It was always the same thing over and over again: Study, Study, Study. Since Exams are taken far more seriously in Japan than the United States, it is obvious that these teachers want their students to pass these rigorous exams. Honoka had been visiting Umi and Kotori far more often during the entire week so that she can take her job as Student Council President seriously.

This time, however, Honoka decided to shove that work towards Umi and Kotori. Not because she felt like it, but because Nico Yazawa caught Honoka before class started and told her to help with the future of the Idol Research Club. Umi and Kotori seemed to know what is going on, as they let Honoka go without question. Then again, while Student Council work is important, helping the next generation of School Idols in Otonokizaka is also important as well, so Honoka could argue that was the intention of why Honoka wanted to leave.

Besides, Honoka didn't hang out much with Nico recently and with her graduating very soon, Honoka thought that this was too good of an opportunity for her to talk to the Honkers.

Skipping to the front of the Idol Research Clubroom, Honoka rapped on the door a few times. It was a bit surprising to see Honoka have such good manners in school. However, she is the Student Council President! She must be as professional as possible and make a good impression. Or as about as a good impression as Honoka. It's not that it's a bad thing, though it can be annoying if she continuously does it for some time.

Eventually, the door opened to reveal a third year student with ruby eyes and black pigtails who looks far too young to be in high school in the first place.

"You actually came." Nico said, "You even knocked on the door for once..."

"Well I have to maintain my professionability!" Honoka exclaimed.

Nico looked at Honoka like a stranger staring at a kid high on ADHD drugs due to e-Sports.

"Fine. Come in. We have a lot of stuff to talk about."

Honoka then walked into the Idol Research Clubroom and took a seat right across from her.

"Honoka..." Nico started, "Is something bothering you?

"Eh?" Honoka tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

Nico sighed, "I heard from Umi that you have recently been overworking yourself in the Student Council room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Honoka..." Nico deadpanned, "She told me that you have been waking up early as hell, working on things that Umi could help you with, amongst OTHER things."

"Yeah, so? It's my decision."

"Honoka!" Nico nearly snapped, causing Honoka to flinch, "We already had this talk after that incident you did! Idiot, I'm worried! Everyone is worried about you."

"Oh..." Honoka murmured, "So we are not doing work?"

"You..." Nico sighed, "Yes, we are not doing work. We are simply going to watch videos and fanfics. Just try to take some stress off your mind."

 _'I think I was being a bit TOO harsh on her...'_ Nico frowned,  _'Maybe some reading should help her get over what she is thinking about.'_

Nico turned on the computer and pulled a chair right next to her.

"Honoka. May you please?" She asked.

"Okay dear Nico Nii." Honoka smiled, happily sitting next to the small third year girl.

The two began to read fanfics. It's not the best way to go about someone's day, but when you have a friend who is supposedly overworking and overstressing herself, it could take some stress off her back. They range from the funny ones to the angsty ones. Some good, some bad, and some just pure 'WTF' material.

"'Team Solo Music'..." Honoka snickered as she read one of them.

Nico could only sweatdrop at the fact that Honoka found that funny (even though it technically is).

"Lets read another one since this looks like it's incomplete." She said as they continued to scan various websites.

They slowly begin to read a Kantai Collection fanfic called  _Things Involving Shipgirls That Are No Longer Allowed_ by a person named "CV12Hornet". It is exactly what it says on the tin can and it involves Shipgirls doing Shipgirl things that may or may not break the Global Economy in a heartbeat. Honoka howled in laughter at some of the chapters and even Nico giggled a bit at one of the chapters as it involves a sex scene. She may need to call Maki's mother if possible.

 

* * *

 

After doing all of that reading (it's good for your brain!), Honoka told Nico that they need to formulate a plan to continue the School Idol Research Club. Nico wanted to protest, but realized that Honoka did have a good point. While Hanayo and Maki would be the next President and Vice President of the club, Honoka wants some  _long-term_ reassurance that the club will continue.

"So what should we do now?" Honoka asked, "Muse is already disbanded."

"Indeed, and there will also be a good possibility that some students want to emulate our success." Nico replied.

Honoka frown and furrowed her brow, "That would be a huge problem. There is no Muse if one of us leaves and you, Nozomi, and Eli are leaving by the end of next week."

Both girls started to think hard. Even if Nico and Honoka are part of San Baka along with Rin, they are more hard thinking than what you think. Nico, in particular, is the one most concerned about this peculiar situation. What would they do? Do they want Muse's legacy to continue? Or perhaps something else.

"This is haaaarrrrd..." Honoka whined.

"Mou...." Nico groaned, "We literally have no ideas!"

"It's like we are in the middle of a gigantic writers block of some sort..."

"Isn't that breaking the fourth wall?"

"Nico-chaaaaaan..." Honoka suddenly hugged her senior.

"GAH!" Nico jumped, "Honoka! What are you doing?!"

Honoka refused to listen as she snuggled the smaller third year, humming something as she did so.

"HONOKA!!!" Nico yelled.

"What?" Honoka piped, "I'm thinking while being charged with Nicochium~"

"I.... Just... Nozomi taught you that, didn't she?!"

"Maaaybeee..." Honoka stuck her tongue out.

Nico flicked Honoka's forehead, once again having enough force to push her down.

"Owie!" Honoka rubbed her forehead in the area where she was hit.

Nico crossed her arms while smiling, "Next time, don't tease me like that. Instead..." Nico suddenly pinned Honoka down, "Let me do the teasing~"

Honoka couldn't do anything but lie down as Nico crawled closer and closer to her face, their lips also closing distance.

"N-Nico-chan?" Honoka began to sweat a bit, "W-Wha-What are you doing?"

The distance between Nico's and Honoka's lips began to close.

"Idiot, I'm going to kiss you." Nico simply said as she did so immediately after.

Honoka had never felt this sensation. Well, of course she fucking kissed someone before, but Nico's kiss felt very, very different. It was more of like she was getting back at Honoka by kissing instead of a loving kiss. Regardless, Honoka kissed back anyways not to be nice, but because Nico is so cute.

Of course Nico was caught off guard by Honoka's sudden acceptance of the kiss and the two broke apart instantly. The two heaved and breathed heavily as they tried to make sense on what happened.

"W-Wha..?!" Nico sputtered, "Why did you do that?!"

"Did what?" Honoka asked, tilting her head in an innocent manner.

Nico began to blush before turning away from Honoka, "Never mind. J-Just help me with something, Honoka."

"Oh?" Honoka's head jerked back upright, the kiss apparently forgotten, "What is it that you want, Nico-chan?"

Nico felt a tad uncomfortable. She knew that Honoka is the only one to help her with this sort of thing since she is still going to be in Otonokizaka next year while Nico will be graduating. What's even more is the fact that their School Idol Group left a lasting legacy and she is concerned about the future of the School Idol Research club.

"I want to know what will happen with this club..." Nico murmured. She said it a bit quietly but it was loud enough for Honoka to hear.

"Worried that what we all did beforehand would be lost?" Honoka asked Nico.

Nico herself jolted at that sentence, "H-How did you-?!"

"Nico, I maybe stupid but I am not  _that_ dumb." Honoka smiled softly, "Besides, I know what I am going to do once the new School Year starts."

"And that is..?"

"I am going to work together with Yukiho and Arisa on this so that we would take everything we won in Love Live! out of Otonokizaka," Honoka explained, "That way we would leave the next generation of School Idols here with a blank slate. There would be no need to match up to our reputation or to uphold it."

Nico was stunned at what Honoka just said.

"Are you saying," She growled, "That we are just going to leave this school with nothing?!"

"It's better that way Nico-chan!" Honoka frowned, "I can bet you don't want people to just remember us only and hate on future Idols if we linger here!"

She did had a point. Nico scrunched her eyebrows as she stared into Honoka's Ocean blue eyes. Those eyes she saw were those of determination but also worry. Worried that their mere presence and legacy at Otonokizaka would only stunt the growth of Idols here and even make their progress in saving their school all for naught. It wasn't an easy thing to wrap her head around, but Nico knew that Honoka is usually right about these kinds of things. How many times had Nico had always relied on Honoka when things come to this? She had already lost count.

"So Nico," Honoka grabbed Nico's hand, admiring how soft it feels, "Do you agree with me on this?"

Nico thought about it. She thought about it very hard considering the implications of the whole thing and how it would affect future School Idols and Research Club members at Otonokizaka. However, she knew that Honoka is right about this point. As much as the Nico Nii wanted to mark herself in Idol History, she suggests that she could do that as a Solo Performer in the Professional Stage.

Besides, it's the best way to prove to everyone that she is not the type to rely on her Idol friends to get to the top of Love Live!.

"Okay, Honoka." Nico nodded, "I'll agree with you on that."

"Excellent!" Honoka lit up, "I'll try and get Umi-chan to prepare for that moment and the paperwork. It's gonna be hard, but I think we can get through this!"

Nico stared at Honoka, more importantly her brightness and her soft smile as she went over the overtly-complicated process of removing Muse's mark on Otonokizaka. Nico usually has no time for Honoka's wild ideas, but it was those ideas that helped Nico out in the long run. Nico didn't want to imagine how she would make it this far without Honoka. Granted, everyone else did their part as well (including Nico) and Honoka did give up partway through. Nevertheless, Nico owes Honoka big time on what she did.

"Honoka..." Nico whispered, blushing a bit and clutching her chest (or lack thereof).

Honoka, however, caught on to Nico's voice and turned to see her scarlet red eyes.

"Nico-chan?" Honoka said, "What's wrong?"

Nico jolted from her daydreaming trance and memory and snapped back to reality.

"N-N-Nothing! Nothing for you to worry about!!!" Nico quickly said, trying to change the subject, "Besides, you're gonna visit Umi, r-right?"

Honoka looked at Nico thoroughly before she smiled.

"Were you thinking about that kiss?" Honoka said with a sly smirk.

Nico immediately did a full face blush, "I-It's none of your business!!!"

"You know Nico," Honoka approached the smaller twintailed girl, "You can kiss me. I mean, I was already kissed a bunch recently."

Nico frowned at how Honoka mentioned the kisses she received from those previous dates. She knew that her kiss wasn't all that romantic and all and she feels very guilty for advancing towards Honoka like that previously. That very guilt is still stuck inside Nico to this day.

"N-No..." Nico shook her head, "I'd rather not..."

"You didn't had any qualms in kissing me some time ago." Honoka argued.

"T-That was in the heat of the moment!!!"

"Then why don't I kiss you?"

Nico froze when Honoka said that. She just wants to suck her pride up! There is no way in hell that she would allow Honoka to kiss her!

"W-What are you talking about?!?!" Nico blushed.

"I'm saying," Honoka continued, closing the distance between her and the smaller third year, "That I should kiss you. Maybe that's why you invited me here and not just to talk about the future of this club."

Nico blushed more and her sweat started to travel down her forehead and cheeks. As Honoka got closer and closer, Nico's mind became more and more clouded with thoughts on Honoka just kissing her. Not only that, but she swore that she is imagining herself being Honoka's Housewife if her own Idol career didn't take off. Just being there for her when she feels lonely, stressed out, angry at life...

What's more is that Nico allowed these pictures to flash in her own mind. In fact, her own mind basically froze along with her own emotions due to how abrupt Honoka is with her statement that she said just seconds ago.

"H-H-H-Honoka." Nico deadpanned, her eyes widening with even some tears clinging onto her own eyes. A mix of emotions clashing with each other as her free will struggles to calculate how to go about this situation.

However, Honoka patted Nico on the head.

"It's okay, Nico-chan." Honoka reassured to her senior, "I can go soft and slow if you want."

Nico felt only  _somewhat relieved_ that Honoka is allowing herself to not be too forceful on the poor girl, but at the same time her emotions are yelling at Honoka silently to just kiss her as intense as possible. But, Nico did feel some relief that Honoka is at least considerate of others even if their hearts and minds clash with what the person really want (and that is what Nico is going through).

As their lips began to close in on each other, Honoka thought about how cute Nico is up close. How her hair is so neat and pretty and her skin so soft like a perfectly embroidered doll. Yet, Honoka doesn't see Nico as a doll at all, just the fact that she is so pretty and cute. Of course, however, her being Honoka, she would only go as far as Nico wanted. Nothing more, but also nothing less.

So as their lips finally came in contact for the second time this day, both Honoka and especially Nico felt the care and love in that very kiss. For Honoka, it was only fair for Nico to have a kiss, especially for all that she did while Honoka was not herself during that one time. For Nico, it felt as if Honoka really cared from her, like how Nico thought how Honoka felt for her and everyone else since she first saw Honoka in that very light everyone else saw her in.

Granted, the kiss only lasted a couple seconds more than the previous kiss Nico initiated, yet they were just as tired from it as the two broke apart regaining their breath. They were both blushing, but Honoka caught Nico blushing even more vibrantly than she is.

Not wanting to stall things further and make things more awkwards than the situation already is, Honoka decided to let Nico know that she will talk it over with the others.

"So..." Honoka's eyes wandered a bit, "I'll make sure to let Umi-chan and Kotori-chan know about what we both decided. Is that alright Nico?"

Nico herself, however, did not answer. Her mind is still processing the kiss, Honoka bet.

"Err... Nico-chan?" Honoka patted Nico on the head, hoping that would get her attention back to reality.

And so it was, Nico managed to jump upon contact made by Honoka's hand. Her eyes jumped from side to side, looking all over the place in panic before her eyes laid on Honoka. She then let out a shrill scream in surprise.

"W-What do you want?!" She blushed, still thinking about that kiss.

"I was just telling you that I am going to visit Umi-chan and Kotori-chan about our decision." Honoka explained. Again, "That way we at least have some people that know what we are doing with the club and our fame."

"O-Oh.." Nico nodded, still blushing as Honoka noted, "W-Well then I guess this is goodbye?"

Honoka nodded, "I had a wonderful time with you, Nico-chan! We don't talk with each other since we won Love Live! so it's awesome for you to talk to me! Besides, I..." Honoka blushed a bit at Nico, "I think you're also cute."

Nico's eyes widened.

"C-Cute?" She said, her lips crooking into a smile, "Me?"

"Mhm!" Honoka nodded happily, "Besides, I think you would make for a great Professional Idol! I think you're gonna go far Nico-chan!"

"I-I see... Thank you Honoka.." Nico bowed to her a bit, a bit uncharacteristic for a senior to be bowing to a junior, but this junior is Honoka so Nico can get away with that.

"Well." Honoka then started to leave the room, "I'll see you soon, Nico-chan!"

And in just seconds, Honoka left the School Idol Research Club Room. Nico felt a tad lonely with Honoka gone off to her house most likely, but at least she got a loving compliment from Honoka. However, now is not the time to think about it yet! She must report it to her friends.

But as she thought about it more as Discord starts to load...

 _'Honoka...'_ Nico squealed, blushing more,  _'Honoka called me cute!!! She called me cute!!!'_

 

* * *

 

**#ToLoveAHonk**

 

NicoNicoNiiiii: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! :D >W<

SonodaUmi: What.

SonodaUmi: Okay, spill the beans. What did you do to Honoka?

NicoNicoNiiiii: wow. already accusing me like we accused maki? low blow, sonoda.

SonodaUmi: Nico. I am not thinking like that. I am talking about what you two talked about.

NicoNicoNiiiii: OH!

NicoNicoNiiiii: so honoka basically just kissed me! SHE KISSED ME AND CALLED ME CUTE!!!

EurovisionFanHarasho: I don't think that is all that you have said, Nico.

EurovisionFanHarasho: Did you see anything odd with Honoka's health? Kotori is getting worried about her.

KantoRowlet: Q_Q

NicoNicoNiiiii: sorry... if she IS overworking herself, she is very good at hiding it since i didn't pick up anything odd...

NicoNicoNiiiii: oh, and that reminds me. umi, honoka is gonna talk to you and kotori.

SonodaUmi: Huh? Why?

NicoNicoNiiiii: lets say other than the fact that we kissed, we also talked about the future of the club and stuff...

RiceGoddess: And?

NyaNyaNya: What did she say nya?

NicoNicoNiiiii: she said that we are going to remove any trace of us winning the love live so that future girls can make their own mark.

NicoNicoNiiiii: also umi, don't tell honoka what I said otherwise she'll get suspicious on what we are doing. she already told me that she noticed the fact that we are all kissing her and stuff... O_O

WashiWashiSuruYan: OAO!!!

RiceGoddess: Not good... :(

Tomato: Finally! I can chat again!

Tomato: So Honoka is figuring things out?

KantoRowlet: YES! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT MAKI!!! MAKING HER TOO SEXY!!! QAQ

Tomato: What the fuck, Kotori.

Tomato: She was also drunk, birb. I didn't do anything.

NicoNicoNiiiii: Doesn't mean that you're innocent.

Tomato: qnq

RiceGoddess: But... What is this about Honoka overworking herself?! Is she alright?! OAO

SonodaUmi: Oh. Shoot.

SonodaUmi: Recently, Honoka had been overworking and overstressing about things lately. It got me and ESPECIALLY Kotori concerned about her health. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time.

NyaNyaNya: She's still stressing out nya?! OmO;;;

EurovisionFanHarasho: Nozomi.

WashiWashiSuruYan: Yes Elichi~?

WashiWashiSuruYan: I'll excuse you from the ceremony practice so that you can check up on Honoka. Consider that your date as well as a checkup to see if she is alright. I've also heard from Maki that Honoka is also waking up earlier and sleeping later. I fear for her health.

Tomato: SEE?! I TOLD YOU I CARED FOR HONOKA!!!

NicoNicoNiiiii: wow i didn't expect maki the tsundere to be so open about caring for honk. :3c

NyaNyaNya: Nya~ :3c

Tomato: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!! I LOVE HER BUT NOT TO THAT EXTENT! PERVERTS!!!! >//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<

KantoRowlet: Nozomi-chan... Please... Keep an eye on Honoka-chan! I don't want her to die from work! Japan has enough of those types of people already! Please! I beg of you!!!

WashiWashiSuruYan: Okay... I won't guarantee that anything good will come out of it though... :(

EurovisionFanHarasho: Don't worry about your lack of confidence between you and Honoka... Just make sure she is safe. Who knows. Maybe she will thank you for it.

WashiWashiSuruYan: Y-You really mean it?!

SonodaUmi: I'm sure.

SonodaUmi: Just make sure that she is healthy and sleeps later. Stay by her side if you need.

WashiWashiSuruYan: ....

WashiWashiSuruYan: Count me in~

SonodaUmi: Oh, and one more thing...

SonodaUmi: NO GROPING!!!

NicoNicoNiiiii: NO GROPING!!!

EurovisionFanHarasho: NO GROPING!!!

RiceGoddess: NO GROPING!!!

Tomato: NO GROPING!!!

WashiWashiSuruYan: Okay! Jeez... Some of y'all are hypocrites in that regard... :T

 

* * *

 

It was a long day for Honoka. Not only did she had to meet up with Nico about what to do with the Club (and getting a few kisses here and there), but she also had to go to Umi's house to let her and Kotori know about what they were doing. At least Umi set up the schedule so Honoka won't have to wake up early again for at least two or three days. Trying to be the best Student Council President is already taking a toll on her, but at least she can fight on with dignity once her break is over.

At the same time, however, Honoka started to think about recent events.

The time when Kotori yelled at Honoka about her love, Umi groping her and being perverted, Hanayo kissing and stripping Honoka down and Honoka herself going with it, that super  _ **HOT**_ night out with Maki, the gaming session with Rin, and now the encounter with Nico. Honoka began to notice a trend amongst those encounters ever since Muse won Love Live!. They all held Honoka in ways that would be embarrassing in some cases, some of them even KISSED her or straight up told Honoka their love for her or even did both!

It was that very recollection that made Honoka wonder what her friends are hiding from her and what they really felt about the dear leader of Muse.

And Honoka herself is questioning whether or not Honoka loves them they way she loves her other friends.

_'Is this feeling... And their feelings... Actual, romantic, sexual love?'_

Of course, Honoka shook it off effortlessly by the time she got to her bed in her Sweet Shop abode. No time to think about emotions and social connections now. She got another long and monotonous day ahead of her. She believes that she won't be stopped by anything as she tries to make Otonokizaka great again (please don't rant about this).

Not even a sniveling nose or her mind wandering from place to place will stop her.

But first, Honoka closed her eyes and went off in a deep, deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pain of completing this chapter is also too damn high.
> 
> Especially if you have a Laptop with a broken Power Jack like I do.
> 
> I am so sorry if this felt super out of control and wacky in some areas, especially the kissing parts. It's just that I don't do scenes like this all that much. There is not that much going on and that can lead to problems of repeating things over and over again if I try to do this chapter like I did with the previous ones. So this is actually very short compared to the other chapters.
> 
> Meanwhile, I am also going through the issues of my Laptop's power jack being broken and me not doing much because of this since my Household doesn't have a desktop computer. Also my phone can act crazy with the keyboard and can sometimes misspell things I don't want it to spell and it's very annoying.
> 
> So sorry for taking so long in updating this, but I'll promise you that this series is not dead.
> 
> Speaking of which... I will be making an R18 version of this that will be shorter in terms of words and length. However, there will also be other characters that will appear in that story that won't be featured in this one. Again, little drama almost and this time it will mostly be super sexual (and that also means you will be seeing the HonoMaki sex scene too! XD).
> 
> Another one-shot is on the way as well aaaaaaaaand... it features Chika and the largest Idol harem in history of all J-Pop Idols. :3c
> 
> But yeah, this fic is NOT dead. Just delayed beyond all belief.
> 
> At least, however, I still remember this fic. It's my sweetheart since Honoka needs more love, like I said at the start of this fic. =w=


	8. Comforting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi feels like she has the least amount of luck with Honoka. Nevertheless, she WILL be sure that the cards are in her favor with this Coffee shop Cafe in her arsenal! Honoka can never reject her after this!
> 
> Right?

Honoka never felt easy around Nozomi Tojo, the former Student Council Vice President. It was a fact that stung Nozomi for some time now and it would never cease to sting her since then. She did made very bad impressions whenever she was around Honoka, even if she ultimately has good intentions in the end. Of course, maybe Honoka meant it as a joke? I mean, she also did her own groping advances onto Nozomi herself (much to her embarrassment and joy), but Nozomi never felt that Honoka is in love with her.

But, that won't dampen Nozomi's attitude going into her own date at all! Besides, this is her own chance to make up for those times she made Honoka very uncomfortable.

Her plan was nothing too extravagant like those who had gone previously, but instead follow a more similar line to Nico's own meeting/date with Honoka. You know, something simple yet sweet; a memorable moment not tainted by money or lust (even though Nozomi has plenty of the latter).

It took her some time, but Nozomi finally reached the door leading to the Student Council Room. She hadn't been in this room for some time now ever since she gave her position of Student Council Vice President to the reliable (and love rival) Umi, so Nozomi wonders what happened to the room considering Honoka's penchant for doing ridiculous things. She gave a few raps on the door.

"Honoka?" Nozomi called out. "It's me, Nozomi!"

However, Nozomi got no answer.

A bit dejected, Nozomi tried again.

"Honoka!" She calls out, but again gets no answer.

Nozomi now feels pretty frustrated. She wonders why Honoka won't open the door for her. Sure, she sexually assaulted her a couple of times but at least she has more goodwill in doing so and won't go too far with Honoka. She respects the boundaries of others unlike the majority of the fanbase. At the same time, however, she wondered if Honoka didn't really care for Nozomi at all and that made her a tad sad.

But, frustration overtook sadness as her patience was tried. Nozomi curiously then tries the knob of the door.

_The door was unlocked._

Feeling like an idiot, Nozomi finally got the guts to open the door and entered the room for the first time in probably Months now. However, as she entered, she was greeted with a grim sight...

"Honoka!!!"

Honoka herself was slumped lifeless on the desk where the Student Council President sits. Surrounding her were a bunch of papers and letters meant for the Council to work on. There were also some papers that Nozomi confirmed were her homework papers judging by the books scattered throughout the room. However, Nozomi didn't want to waste time scanning the surroundings and immediately ran straight to Honoka to check on her. She leaned her head against her chest to check if there was a heartbeat.

_'Thank the spirits... She's alive...'_ Nozomi sighed in relief as she heard a somewhat irregular yet still healthy heartbeat.

After confirming that Honoka is still alive, Nozomi carried Honoka bridal-styled and headed out of the Student Council Room. Nozomi took one good look behind her to see all the work and papers scattered all over and wondered why Honoka must push herself this much. With that question lingering in her mind, Nozomi closed the door and headed to the Infirmary.

 

* * *

 

"U-Uuuugh..."

Honoka groaned as she made attempts to wake up from her somewhat long nap. She lazily stretched her arms out but immediately noticed how weak they were. She immediately lowered her arms and rested them on her stomach. Her mind was still very groggy for some odd reason. Against this grogginess, Honoka made an attempt to recollect what happened before she blacked out.

She remembered waking up at around 4 AM in the morning like always at the moment and, after getting ready, ate a light breakfast before going to School. She then worked on some Student Council Work before heading towards class. She remembered being a bit lightheaded while in Class, however, but shrugged it off. Then she went back to the Student Council Room to do more paperwork and then...

"Well good morning, sweetie."

Honoka jolted and tried to find the source of the voice. As her head was still a bit light, she took a while before finally finding the person that greeted her awakening.

"N-Nozomi-chan?!" Honoka said. "W-What are you doing here?"

Nozomi, however, gave Honoka a sad smile before that smile turned into an outright frown. Honoka knew that it wasn't good.

"You were passed out on the desk of the Student Council Room." Nozomi explained to the Honk. "Thankfully the Nurse told me that you were just sleep deprived and maybe overworked."

"I... Overworked myself?" Honoka questioned, as if she is wondering what she did wrong.

Nozomi, however, was having none of that and immediately sat next to Honoka on the infirmary bed.

"Honoka." Nozomi said sternly, causing Honoka to jump a bit in fright. "I had talked with Umi and Maki and they told me about this recent issue surrounding you and working. We even had Rin and Hanayo to hang out with you so you won't do work all the time..."

Honoka frowned upon hearing what Nozomi was saying, but before she could say something Nozomi held up a finger as she continued without Honoka's interruption.

"You must realize that trying to be too hard working will be detrimental to you in the long run." Nozomi continued. "You should already know about this by now considering what happened to you in the past when you tried to overwork yourself..."

Honoka does remember that moment. The moment when they did No Brand Girls and Honoka was dancing and singing despite not sleeping well and fighting a nasty virus. It ended with Honoka passing out hard onto the hard flooring of the School Roof where they performed back then. She could barely hear the echoes of her worried friends before she blacked out. Honoka hung her head low after remembering that bad moment as it also set off more chains of unwanted events that she didn't want to remember.

Seeing how Honoka was turning a bit depressed, Nozomi decided to press on.

"Now you see why you musn't overwork yourself?" She said.

Honoka nodded back to her but without looking at Nozomi directly.

"I just don't want the School to be closed again..." Honoka muttered. It was loud enough for both her and Nozomi to hear.

Nozomi herself laughed a bit as she patted Honoka on the back.

"It's alright, Honoka-chan." She reassured to the Student Council President. "Just keep in mind not to overstress yourself for the sake of the School."

"B-But what if I forget?" Honoka sweatdropped.

"Then..." Nozomi then got into her 'Washi-Washi' stance. "I'll have to punish you!"

Honoka immediately scampered backwards. Nozomi felt her heart sink a bit but she knew that Honoka understood that she meant no harm. To reassure her of that, she even said, "Don't worry, Honoka-chan. I won't grope you roughly."

It worked. Honoka sighed in relief and gave Nozomi a big hug. The move came to a surprise to Nozomi as not even the cards expected this, but that was nothing less than what she expected from someone like Honoka. She was the girl that always defy the expectations and even defies fate itself on numerous occasions. Whether it was saving the School from closure to winning the Love Live! competition, Honoka was always the one that spearheads much of the group's success in the Idol World and beyond.

_'She is not my fated one...'_ Nozomi thought as she reciprocated the hug.  _'She had written her own fate and that's why I love her.'_

Honoka soon broke away from the hug smiling.

"So," She said. "What do you want from me, Nozomi-chan?"

Seeing this as her sole chance, Nozomi went for the forward approach.

"Honoka..." Nozomi said. Her tone of voice was tinged with her nervousness, but she nevertheless maintained herself. "Do you want to go on a Cafe date with me?"

Honoka, being Honoka, tilted her head a bit.

"Eh? Y-You want to go on a date with... m-me?" Honoka stuttered.

Nozomi sighed. She knew from Umi that Honoka doesn't take herself highly when comparing her own person to others on a variety of levels. Then again, knowing what happened to Hanayo and Maki and even Nico, Nozomi guessed that this could also be a bit of a facade or possibly a restraint. Nozomi understood Honoka's own position in matters like this so she went slowly still.

"You know..." Nozomi continued. "Like a friend date."

"Nozomi-chan..." Honoka blushed. "You know, whenever you say 'friend', you sometimes mean something... I don't know... more than just simple  _friends._ "

The Occultist failed to stifle a loud laugh. Honoka blushed more before also giggling along with her.

"You caught on quickly, Honoka-chan." Nozomi winked to her.

"Well... The past days had been pretty weird lately..." Honoka explained. "Some of my friends are asking me on dates and study sessions out of the blue..." Nozomi nodded along. She knew about most of what Honoka was talking about. "I'm going to guess you are pretty much doing the same thing."

"Well.... Not really."

Honoka quickly paid more attention to Nozomi, confused and doubtful of what came out of Nozomi's own mouth.

"Eh?!" Honoka exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Honoka..." Nozomi confirmed to the Orangette. "Besides, you must still be tired. The date won't be that long unless you want it to be."

Honoka, however, was still doubtful.

"Promise?" She asked to the busty Fortune Teller.

Nozomi nodded back.

"I promise."

Honoka then breathed a sigh of absolute relief.

"Jeez, Nozomi..." She whined a bit. "I thought you would just Washi-Washi me to oblivion..."

"You know that I don't grope girls on a daily basis and even so it's only Nicocchi." Nozomi countered. "I will never do anything beyond what you're comfortable with."

Honoka then smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Nozomi-chan."

"You're welcome, Honoka-chan."

The two then hugged once more. However, this one was an even longer hug than the last one. It took some time before the two broke apart with Honoka slowly getting off the Infirmary Bed.

"So, Nozomi..." She said. "Do you want to go out to the Cafe?"

Nozomi followed suit and patted Honoka on the shoulders very carefully.

"I would love to." She accepted. "But first we must take this slow. You'd just fainted some time ago so just tell me when you feel light-headed or tired."

Honoka nodded back to Nozomi, understanding what she was talking about and why she was worried. Nozomi then beamed a happy smile to her leader. As the two slowly made their way out of the school (after Honoka was cleared by the Nurse), Nozomi began to think of ways to have a happy, lustless, and healthy loving relationship with Honoka and how she would approach Honoka with those vital words. Even though the cards gave her a neutral reading, it usually meant that everything was in her own hands and that it would be her own choices that would decide the eventual outcome.

However, as the two now made their way to the front of the Cafe faster than she expected, Nozomi began to wonder of the other readings with the other girls in their dates. All of them had odd readings as well and it bugged her to oblivion as she didn't know what the cards meant. Was it that Honoka may not even want to be in a relationship with them? Nozomi doubted it since otherwise it would say something more negative. This case was something different as it was completely positive while also being neutral.

_'Spirits...'_ Nozomi prayed as she checked in with the waitress in the Cafe.  _'What are you trying to tell me about Honoka? Is her love life going to be different than what everyone expects it to be? Please tell me...'_

 

* * *

 

"Mmmmmm! This Strawberry pie is just delicious!"

Of course, Honoka would order the Strawberry pie as she and Nozomi sat across from each other at the Cafe. The Cafe itself wasn't anything too special and it wasn't all that crowded either, a perfect area for the two to just talk.

And to eat Parfaits, if the food in question Nozomi was eating was any indication.

"Be careful Honokachi," Said Nozomi. "Eat too much and you'll get a stomachache~"

Honoka clutched her chest and gave her a pout. "Or you don't want me to have a bigger chest than yours, Nozomi-chan..." She took another bite of her Strawberry Pie, still eyeing Nozomi out.

Nozomi giggled at Honoka's cute reaction. It was a relief that she was back to her old self and not self-doubting herself or thinking about work. It wasn't the overworked Honoka present right across from her, but rather the cheerful and happy Honoka that Nozomi knew all too well. The very Honoka that she fell for harder than when she once fell for Eli back in her first year.

The Occultist toyed with her Parfait as she watched Honoka eat her Pie with cheerful abandon. She wondered how Honoka got all that energy from despite passing out from all the work she had to do in the Student Council Room. It was a complete mystery to Nozomi, even with her Major Arcana and her huge lucky streak that are big as her boobs.

And only just increased Nozomi's interest in Honoka herself.

Nozomi had an interest in Honoka ever since she stormed inside the Student Council Room to convince Eli to implement a School Idol group. It was originally just a platonic feeling, as she still having a crush on Eli that persisted since her First Year when the two met. Over time, however, Nozomi found that Eli was spending more and more time with Honoka than with her or Nico. Not wanting to believe that Eli would hurt her feelings, Nozomi asked Eli why she was being close with Honoka. Her answer was straightforward.

_"She opened my eyes, Nozomi. Honoka allowed me to live my dream without the weight of my past. Now to just find a way to get her attention..."_

Obviously Nozomi felt a bit hurt as you may know. But over time, Nozomi felt the same way Eli felt when it comes to Honoka. Besides, if it wasn't for her, Nozomi may as well still be left with Nico and Eli and not expand her horizons and her friendships with not just Honoka's other two childhood friends, but also with the First Years. She realized that as soon as she reflected on what happened over the months that she had known Honoka.

It was after that when Nozomi realized that she loved Honoka.

And her beloved was sitting right in front of her, eating away her pie like it was an every day thing. Completely oblivious to Nozomi's feelings and that of everyone else.

But now it was Nozomi's turn to strike.

"Honokachi?" Nozomi poked Honoka on the head.

"Mmmm," Honoka mumbled cutely as she patted the area where Nozomi poked her. After swallowing a piece of pie that she was eating she responded formally. "What is it Nozomi-chan?"

_'That was just so adorable...'_ Nozomi blushed as she saw the cute response Honoka gave her.

Unfortunately for the Fortune Teller, Honoka couldn't read minds and scooted a bit away after seeing the huge and obvious blush Nozomi sported. "E-Errr... No-zomi-chan?"

Nozomi finally realized what she was doing and how Honoka was feeling about it and immediately snapped back to reality. "Errr... Oh. Sorry..."

"It's okay, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka smiled, relieved that Nozomi wasn't thinking about breasts. "Sometimes I space out as well..."

"'Sometimes' as in 'Every time'." Nozomi giggled. "You always sleep in class Kotori says."

Honoka's eyes went wide. "I don't always sleep! I just need more energy..."

"You know Honoka," Nozomi cooed. "I can give you Spiritual Power if you want~~"

Honoka immediately went pale at what Nozomi was saying. Her base instincts were sparked and her arms wrapped around her chest, protecting it from the alleged groper.

"N-No thanks Nozomi-chan," Honoka declined. "I-I can find o-o-other energy boosters..."

"I don't mean it like that..." Nozomi frowned. "I meant I could give you a cheer to help you pay attention."

"Oh! You mean like one of those Soccer Chants?" Honoka's eyes gleamed. She knew that Nozomi also watches a lot of Professional Soccer Leagues during her downtime according to Nico. Honoka loved the supporters of some clubs called 'Ultras'. Those guys remind Honoka of Muse's own supporters as well so to have some sort of cheer to boost her was all welcome for the Honk.

Much to Honoka's cheerfulness, Nozomi nodded.

"Yep! I could cheer you on during lunch when you sleep a lot after you eat your lunch," Nozomi explained. "I could help you out with your homework and give you a victor's rouse when you do good in tests!"

Honoka got super pumped about Nozomi at least trying to help her with certain things whenever she is in a jam. However, as she thought about it, one thing crossed Honoka's own mind.

"But... why are you giving me help?" Honoka asked.

Nozomi's face froze for a second, bewildered and afraid of what Honoka just said. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean," Honoka turned away from Nozomi for a second. "I usually don't need all that help since I have Kotori-chan and Umi-chan with me."

"Well..." Honoka did had a good point according to Nozomi. "I know. But still, you may need that extra push~"

"Does that push involve groping me?!" Honoka asked, scared at what Nozomi might do now.

"Honoka," Nozomi swore that Honoka was still scared of her. But at the same time her frightened expression was just so cute and adorable. "All I will do is to try and get you energized in school like you do during our practices!"

Nozomi sighed silently in relief as she saw Honoka's expression relax a bit. That should do the trick she thought.

"Still," Honoka pressed. "I don't know why you want to help me...."

"Because you are special to me, Honoka," Nozomi said, holding Honoka's hands much to the Honk's surprise. "To me and everyone else. We all want to help you. If you are having a hard time with the Paperwork or anything else, just ask me or Eli or anyone." Nozomi gave Honoka a comforting smile. "We are all happy to give you a hand!"

"Nozomi-chan..." Honoka muttered, still shocked at what Nozomi said.

"I love you Honokachi," Nozomi said casually, though those very words carried some of the emotional weight she carried since seeing Honoka passed out earlier today. "I don't want to see Otonokizaka's Center sacrificing her health for the School's sake."

Honoka smiled at Nozomi before giving her a...

_Smooch~ <3_

Nozomi froze solid. Literally. She couldn't believe what just happened but Honoka looked back at her with a happy expression on her face as if she did nothing wrong whatsoever.

Honoka just gave Nozomi a kiss.

_On the **lips**._

"H-Honokachi," Nozomi stammared, her mind unable to process what was going on. "W-Wha... why.... huh?!"

"Now," Honoka said smugly. "we're both even thanks to those gropes."

Nozomi gave Honoka a devilish smirk and did her famous Washi Washi stance. She was disappointed that the kiss was mostly a tease though she wondered if there was some hint of truth to that kiss. But that didn't matter for Nozomi. If two could play at this game...

"Now you have done it!" She giggled. "Guess Honokachi is going to get her punishment!"

"Ah Nozomi-chan!" Honoka laughed as she got groped by her friend. "Not too rough!"

The two continued to talk like normal friends as the day went on by. Eventually the two had to go their separate ways. Honoka gave Nozomi a big hug and thanked her for providing her with support and even promised Nozomi that she won't overwork herself. While Nozomi doubted that Honoka would never overwork herself again thanks to Umi, she at least be relieved in knowing that Honoka would get help and not do things solo. At least Nozomi was happy with that.

Of course, while Nozomi wished that the kiss was longer and felt more intimate, she didn't want to get too greedy with Honoka. Besides, she also was curious to see how Elichi would do in her date with Honoka, being the last one.

_'I failed in what I want, but succeeded in what I needed to do,'_ Nozomi thought.  _'Guess it would be all up to Elichi to try and win her heart over.'_

 

* * *

 

**#ToLoveAHonk**

 

EurovisionFanHarasho: You groped her didn't you... =_=;;;

WashiWashiSuruYan: ^w^

SonodaUmi: SHAMELESS! SHAMELESS! SHAMELESS!

WashiWashiSuruYan: Hey! At least she retaliated by kissing me!

NicoNicoNiiiii: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!!?!

Tomato: O_O

NyaNyaNya: What did you do +W+

WashiWashiSuruYan: I didn't do anything too intimate~

KantoRowlet: Don't you dare take away Honoka's innocence!

RiceGoddess: But Maki already did...

Tomato: HEY! WE WERE DRUNK! >///A///<

SonodaUmi: So that leaves Eli left?

EurovisionFanHarasho: I believe so. I am the only one in this group to never have a go and now it's finally my turn.

EurovisionFanHarasho: Also Nozomi.

WashiWashiSuruYan: Yes Elichi~? OwO

EurovisionFanHarasho: I heard that Honoka passed out?

KantoRowlet: OAO!!! What happened?! Is she okay?!

SonodaUmi: Honoka?! Passed out?! I knew that she was overloading herself! >A<

WashiWashiSuruYan: Don't worry. I had her promise that she won't overwork herself, but you must monitor her Umi.

SonodaUmi: :D

EurovisionFanHarasho: Kotori too since you are still a bit on timeout for that one incident.

SonodaUmi: But that was so long ago! qnq

NicoNicoNiiiii: still on timeout and forbidden to touch honoka

KantoRowlet: Yep. .v.;;;

RiceGoddess: Those memories... qwq

NyaNyaNya: Get her good Eli-chan! :D

EurovisionFanHarasho: Why thank you Rin. :)

KantoRowlet: What if Honoka is still dense?

Tomato: Simple. We corner her and have her opinion on the dates.

Tomato: Worse-case scenario is that she's straight, but I doubt it if her recent dates are any indication.

RiceGoddess: You and me both.

SonodaUmi: But at least Hanayo tried to be somewhat more subtle from what I heard.

Tomato: CAN WE DROP THIS ALREADY?!

NicoNicoNiiiii: nope. you dug your own grave

EurovisionFanHarasho: Well it's all up to me now.

SonodaUmi: Good luck.

KantoRowlet: Do us proud! :D

NicoNicoNiiiii: i hope you fail :' )

WashiWashiSuruYan: Washi~ Washi~ +W+

NicoNicoNiiiii: OKAY! OKAY! I'LL STOP! QAQ

 

* * *

 

"I'm home Yukiho-chan!"

Honoka ceremoniously stormed into her house with the brightest smile on her face. Yukiho smiled as well, happy that her sister was home despite somewhat despising the fucking dense idiot. At least it wasn't like the other times when Honoka had baggy eyes and was home much later than she was now. It was a nice change of pace compared to recent days.

"Welcome home Onee-chan," She calmly said before going back to her homework. "How are you?"

"Doing fine!" Honoka said as she gave her younger sister a hug, causing an unnatural blush to appear on Yukiho's face. "I just went on another date!"

Yukiho's face dropped a bit, as if the words that came out of Honoka's mouth stung her a bit.

"Another date huh..." Yukiho droned off, trying her best not to look like she was visibly hurt by this. "Who was it this time?"

"Nozomi-chan!" Honoka cheerfully said. "She was scary as always with her Washi Washi groping technique," Honoka did the groping gesture Nozomi always did in question. "but she was super nice to me and even said that she wanted to help me do my work!"

Those words elicited a pang of jealousy in the younger Kousaka. The one time she was supposed to be there for her sister now snatched right from her by her friends at High School. She didn't love her sister in _that_ way (or so she thinks), but Honoka was still her sister and sisters are supposed to stick together. She will not let any of the other Muse girls, not even Umi or Kotori, get in the way of that.

"Anywho, I am off to bed! Goodnight Yukiho-chan!" Honoka said without a damn. Seriously, Yukiho swore that's why Honoka was attracting all of those girls was because of her laid back yet supportive attitude.

In fact, Yukiho swore that said attitude was getting to her as well.

However, she just shrugged it off. There was no way in hell that she was in love with her own sister.

_'At least not at the level Alisa and Eli are when it comes to my Onee-chan.'_ Yukiho thought to herself before going back to do her homework like a responsible human being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this Story was dead? Think again.
> 
> I had a ton of real life stuff that was going on during the production of this and I struggled to find ideas since I want these chapters to be long so that every character here has at least some chance with Honkers. Honk deserves all the love that she gets~
> 
> Though one does have to wonder about what Yukiho feels about these dates as of late and how her Onee-chan is getting dragged all around. It may serve a purpose in a future chapter.
> 
> Also don't expect this overworked Honoka be a running theme. Besides, in the next chapter Eli will try to knock Honoka's socks off on the Weekend!
> 
> So see you soon~
> 
> Nozomi: I did well! :D
> 
> Eli: I'm proud of you Nozomi. :)
> 
> So you did, Nozomi. So you did. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Long time no see!
> 
> I am making a chapter series all about Honoka Kousaka since there isn't enough Honk love to go around that ISN'T angsty as hell. So instead, I'll have a bunch of Love Live characters have their chance at claiming (read: seducing) the Honk.
> 
> It will be one character per chapter and an epilogue which will end it. Hopefully you will enjoy!!!


End file.
